Never Really Over
by coultharddd
Summary: Elizabeth Adams and Henry McCord; Just like that, her head took her back. She thought she was done, But I guess it's never really over. (Katy Perry song used for inspiration I do not own).
1. New Beginnings

**Never Really Over**

Elizabeth Rose Adams was sat at the island in her kitchen looking down at her dairy, staring at the pages which held information regarding her week ahead. Tomorrow was the day she started her new job, a UVA professor of Political science and Math.

Elizabeth; a strong, independent women, she was average height, very slim built, flowing blonde locks and the biggest brown eyes people would melt in, she was 25 years old, she was British but living in America, and had been for nearly 7 years now. She was thinking back over her life and how she ended up where she is today; Growing up she always felt different from her peers, she never really felt that much challenged her and often she strived for greatness.

When Elizabeth was 17 her parents were involved in a car crash which unfortunately ended both their lives. Elizabeth never talks about this, until this day she remains in silence over their death. Not long after the tragic incident Elizabeth felt she didn't have much left for her in England. Sure she had a few aunties and uncles, some grandparents and her dearest of friends but she didn't have her immediate family anymore, so with that she applied for a job in the CIA, she got accepted and moved to America at the age of 18.

She worked as a CIA analyst for 6 years before deciding it was time to change her roots. That lead her to where she is now, she'd spent the previous 6/8 months buying herself a house, (there had been no need for a set base in the CIA as she was hardly ever 'home'.) and decorating it to finally have someone she could call home. Now she was to start her new job tomorrow.

Elizabeth was nervous to say the least, but excited about the challenge. With that in mind Elizabeth swirled the red liquid around the glass, finished the last few drops and headed to bed. Tomorrow was the start of something new.

Dr Henry Patrick McCord was sat on his bed after taking a long shower. He was deep in thought, thinking about his life and how he got to where he is today; a Religious and ethics scholar teaching at UVA.

Henry; a gentle but deeply valued and passionate man. He was a tall man, muscular build, dark hair and deep brown eyes. He was 33 years old, he was an American. He had lived in America all his life, but often travelled due to his previous work commitments.

When Henry was 18 years old he joined the marines as a fighter pilot. He tavelled the world and worked hard in the Marines for 12 years, until he received the news his mother was sick, at which point he decided now was the time to settle and remain closer to home, to be there for her. With that he spent the previous 2 and a half years buying himself a little house and landed his Job at UVA.

Henry recalled a conversation with a colleague on Friday...

'_Henry we got a new professor starting Monday, can you show her around' James said stopping Henry leaving the staff room. _

'_No I can't sorry, I'm not the most sociable of people anymore James' with that Henry swiftly left. _

Henry sighed, he used to be so friendly and loving towards people, but since his mum had been sick his time and energy was consumed, his light inside him had gone out. With that he got changed and jumped into bed, ready to start a new week.


	2. Chapter 1 -Who are You?

Elizabeth woke up before her alarm, she was anxious about starting her new role. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, before getting ready to start her day, she turned to her wardrobe ready to tackle the 'what do I wear' dilemma.

A few streets away Henry was already awake, he had enjoyed his morning run and was not making himself some breakfast. His thoughts were wondering to the new professor starting today _if she teaches maths and political science she is probably some older, stuck-up, prissy, cold hearted..._His thoughts were interrupted as his coffee maker bleeped signalling it was ready.

'Hmm' Elizabeth sighed as she brushed her trousers down and looked at herself in the mirror. She had opted for simple; black fitted trousers, a white blouse with a black neck tie attached, small black heels. Her hair was down and flowing past her shoulders and her makeup subtle.

'Right lets go'. She said to herself grabbing her keys, her bag and heading out the door, taking the 30 minute walk to UVA.

'Right time to go' Henry said to himself as he grabbed his keys and his paperwork before heading out the door. Henry was wearing his 'standard go to' black trousers, and a fresh blue shirt.

He jumped in his car and began to drive the 30 minute drive to work

Elizabeth strode into the halls of UVA and was met by a familiar face, the man who had interviewed her.

'Elizabeth Hello, welcome' He stated, gesturing for her to walk with him

'Hi James, Thank you, its good to see you' She smiled and followed him to the staff room.

'So this is the staff room, most staff will be arriving any minute now, I can do a few introductions but I think this bunch are easy to mingle with, there is urm...just one professor to be mindful of' He started as Elizabeths eyes narrowed towards him.

'Dr Henry McCord... if you started a few months ago I would have said you'd probably fall in love with him as most of the ladies did, however recently he's been somewhat different, and he often snaps or comes across as slightly rude, please try not to take it personally, It's just him' James signed and pointed towards the man who had just walked into the room.. Henry.

Elizabeth didn't look twice, she looked straight back to James

'Ok, i'll keep that in mind, thank you James'. She smiled

'Oh this is Emma, she is our English language lead professor' James started as Emma and Elizabeth became aquainted

'Emma could you show Elizabeth the ropes, and a basic layout of the grounds'

'Of course, grab yourself a coffee Lizzie and follow me' Emma chirped. Elizabeth shuddered, she hated being called Lizzie, and in fact she hated her name being shortened full stop, but nonetheless she grabbed herself a drink and followed Emma out the door, brushing past Henry as she left.

Henry felt the women walk past him, his nose was hit with the most refreshing scent, he quickly looked up to see who it was but only caught the back of a slim lady with long blonde hair. _God she smells amazing_ he thought to himself before heading over to James.

'James who was that women, in the white blouse'. Henry pondered.

'That was out new professor Henry, the one I told you about on Friday, Elizabeth' James looked at Henry and noticed something different

'Oh right' Henry replied looking slightly dazed

'Wow Henry, don't tell me that you're about to crack a smile' James joked but Henry shot him a look

No, shut it James, I was just asking' Henry snapped before storming off.

Henry walked in the corridors of UVA, he was intoxicated by her smell, he found himself thinking about her; _I thought she was going to be an old women, but she seemed younger, she smelt amazing, I bet she is really pretty, she must be smart too considering the subjects she's teaching, I have to meet her. _

'Woah slow down Henry, what are you doing?' He asked himself as he reached his office, he was intoxicated by women he hadn't even met. Henry tried to brush the thoughts to the back of his mind and sat in his office alone for a few moments before heading to teach his next class.

Elizabeth stepped into her class room, she looked around at all the faces staring back at her;

'Good morning all, I'm Dr Elizabeth Adams, I will be your new Political science tutor, and for any of you taking Maths, I will also be there tutoring you.

'Right let's begin, introductions..' And with that she settled into teaching with ease. Her first two lectures went well, students approached her at the end welcoming her and she felt satisfied with her day so far. It was now break and Elizabeth had something on her mind

_I never did get to meet Henry, he looked like a genuine guy, surely he isn't that bad? I wonder where his office is, maybe I should go and introduce myself. _With that she left her classroom in search for Henry's office.

Elizabeth didn't make it to Henry's office, she was in fact interrupted by someone walking right into her

'Watch it, you nearly spilt my coffee, silly girl'. He spat

'Urm, excuse me, but you're the one who walked into me, and I am not a girl, or silly for that matter'. Elizabeth scowled, picking up her paperwork, she stood up and came face to face with the man she was angry at

'Dr McCord' she sighed

'Yes, who are you?' he hissed before meeting her gaze

'Oh, I'm so sorry, you're the new professor' He blushed, a little embarrassed about his ambushed response.

'Shall we start again, Hi, Elizabeth Adams' She smiled and held out her hand

'Hi Henry McCord' his hand met hers.

And there it was, the connection. They both felt it, a spark running through their veins, they both lingered in the handshake a little longer than needed.

'I was just heading to your office actually' Elizabeth blurted out, but she didn't know why.

'Oh, so was I, shall we walk?' He asked her to which she accepted.

_He's actually really handsome, his hands are warm and comforting, he smells amazing, why am I going to his office, no ring, he isn't married, I wonder if he has a girlfriend, is he even wanting to date. Wait what? Stop Elizabeth. _

_She is stunningly beautiful, she skin was soft, why was she going to my office? She doesn't have a ring, she isn't married, her accept is strange she isn't American. I wonder if she has a boyfriend, I've never been so interested anyone like this, what is this? _


	3. Chapter 2 – Who's the girl

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I really enjoy the feedback so please keep it coming. I have about 5/6 chapters already written for this with about 20+ planned, so if you're ready this be prepared to be in it for the long haul.

**Chapter 2 – Who's the girl **

It was Friday afternoon, Elizabeth had survived her first week at UVA, she hadn't really spoken to many of her colleagues, she had spoken to Henry one or two more occasions but nothing substantial. She thought back to the first encounter where they went to his office, or heading that way, they didn't make it because a student run into Henry and he snapped, Elizabeth was taken back by his temper and since then she had kept a slight wide birth if she was honest with herself.

Elizabeth was sat in her office when she heard a knock at the door.

'Come in' She called and looked up, her eyes fell on Henry, inside she smiled, she was pleased to see him, something about Henry captivated her.

'Hi, urm, do you have a minute?'. He sheepishly asked and she gestured for him to come in

'Look I just wanted to say Im sorry..' He started and Elizabeth interrupted him

'Sorry for what?'

'Well I wasn't polite the other day, and I seen you tense when I shouted at the student, and since then ive felt things be awkward between us, and that's not what I want. I am sorry, I'm just going through a difficult time personally and my tolerance is low, I know all the staff say I'm rude and impatient but that's not me and i don't want you to think that' He explained fumbling with his hands. Elizabeth stood up from behind her desk and walked towards him

'Henry it's ok, you don't have to explain yourself to me, but I am here if you want to talk, and for the record I don't listen to others very well, I much prefer to make my own mind up.' She smiled, a smile which Henry matched.

'So were good?' He asked her

'More than good, Friends?' She held her hand out jokingly and he shook her hand

'Thank you Elizabeth, I really appreciate it, you're different to the rest'. He started but stopped himself before he got carried away.

'Thanks, I think' She laughed.

'So Miss Adams how has your first week been?'

'Yeah its been great thanks, I think ive settled in, well im still breathing so thats a good sign' She joked

'Well I'm sure your family/Friends/partner will all be pleased to hear youre breathing' He laughed and realised what he said, her reposnse would determine his next move...

'Ha, just friends for me Dr McCord, I don't have family, or a partner for that matter, just me and my Horse' she flashed him a smile, this time a more painful smile.

'Sorry i didn't mean to'

'No its perfectly ok, what about you, any plans this weekend with you Friends/Family or partner' She asked, diverting the conversation away from her, but also echoing his question

'Visiting family for me, no real friends and no partner my end' He laughed

'Well I hope you have a wonderful time with your family Henry' She was packing her bag as she spoke, if she looked up she would see the hurt etched on his face at the mention of 'time with this family'.

'Yeah thank you, I'll see you Monday'

'See you Monday'. She echoed as Henry exited her office, leaving Elizabeth alone ready to head home.

Henry had made his way to his car and began his drive to his family home down in Pittsburgh. When he reached his family home he walked up to the porch and was greeted by one of his sisters Erin

'Hey you' she smiled and hugged him

'hey, how is everyone?' He asked, following her inside into the living room where he saw his mum, dad and other siblings.

'Hi mum' he smiled and kissed her head.

'Henry, something different about you' Maureen his other sister spoke up

'Me? Nothing Maureen' He looked puzzled

'Hmm, maybe its just because you're not in a mood' she scowled and left

'Always the warm welcome from Maureen' He huffed before sitting down next to his mum

'How are you mum'

'I'm ok darling, weak and tired but ok, you know you don't have to drive down here every weekend' She smiled and held her sons hand.

'Mum, you're not well, I'd be here every minute of the day if i didn't need to pay bills' he half heartily joked.

General catch up and chat was filling the room, before the family started to leave and say goodbyes, Henry's dad Patrick went to the local shop leaving Henry's mum and himself alone. They sat in silence for a bit until Lisa broke the silence

'So who's the girl?'She eyeballed Henry

'What?' he asked confused

'Oh come off it Henry, you walked in here with a spring in your step that I've never seen in you, and for the first time in a long time Henry everythings is positive with you, I've not heard any negative things come out of your mouth all week when you've called and since you've been here, so Henry McCord I'll ask you again and don't lie to your mother... Who is she?'

'Her name is Elizabeth' He started and his mum clapped excitedly

'She is a new professor at UVA, mum she's amazing, I've only known her since the start of the week but, she is perfect mum, am I crazy?' He laughed

'No Henry, I think you're falling for her' She held his hand

'Mum I can't fall for someone I've known 5 days' She mocked

'But darling you can, I can see it over your face, she's the one, please let me meet Elizabeth before I die' She said sadly

'Mum don't, you're not dying anytime soon ok?' He looked sad, his mother had terminal cancer and he was struggling to cope, a few months ago she decided to stop her treatment, it was then Henry changed, he was struggling.

'My darling boy, This women has changed you within 5 days, you're happier again and I need to thank her if its the last thing I do' She smiled and pulled her son in for a hug.

_Was I falling for Elizabeth? Is that even possible, how am I going to get her to Pittsburgh to meet my mother? _


	4. Chapter 3 – Coffee date

I'm feeling extra nice and on a writing roll, so I thought I would give you all an extra chapter.

**Chapter 3 – Coffee date **

A few weeks had now passed, it was nearing October half term, and Elizabeth was well and truly settled into UVA. She was sat in the staff room talking to Emma, as much as she didn't want to, but Emma was talking none stop

'So then I was thinking we could have the Christmas party at the Four Seasons Hotel down town, it's so fancy and everyone can dress up really posh, like black tie event almost' Emma beamed and a few other colleagues agreed it sounded perfect.

'Elizabeth?'

'Hmm, oh yeah it sounds wonderful, I'm not sure work parties are really my thing' She stated and everyone looked shocked

'No, you have to come, James is really into you' Emma giggled but Elizabeth wasn't interested in James, she only had eyes for one man now, one man who she had constantly thought about for the last 5 weeks.

As she thought of him, He walked through the staff room and made himself a coffee, he was clearly in a mood as he didn't acknowledge anyone. Emma noticed that Elizabeth's gaze followed him through the room and to the kitchen area

'You know Henry is really rude' Emma scoffed and Elizabeth turned her attention to her

'No, I don't think he is, I think he has a lot going on and would appreciate it if people would leave him alone' Elizabeth jumped to his defence

'Whatever, he won't even socialise with us anymore, watch... Hey Henry, Christmas party in a few weeks you coming?' Emma shouted across the staff room

'No thanks, I'm sure I'm having my car serviced that day' He stated bluntly

'But I didn't even tell you the date' Emma replied sarcastically

'I'll be sure to schedule it for the same time then' He huffed and walked out of the staff room. Elizabeth knew that something was really wrong with Henry, he had been really quite and distance for the last few days. She jumped to her feet and followed him out of the staff room to his office.

She knocked on his door and waited for him to call her in...

'Hi, it's me' She spoke softly as she shut the door behind her, taking the seat in front of his desk.

'Hi, sorry about that, Emma just really irritates me' He huffed and Elizabeth laughed, Henry was addicted to that laugh

'Yeah I know, I feel the same, but that's not what I came' She bit her lip nervously

'Henry, are you ok?' She asked

'Yeah I'm fine why?' He asked

'No I mean really ok, something isn't right, what's wrong?' She frowned at him, watching him play with his jumper she knew he was struggling with something, she was thankful for 6 years of CIA training, nobody could lie to her, and she knew all the signs.

'I'm fine' He brushed her question off and stood up turning to look out the window. Elizabeth paused for a moment before standing up and walking to his side.

'I know you're lying, but maybe this isn't the place or the time, how about we grab a coffee tomorrow?' She hoped with tomorrow being Saturday and not being within the school environment she could get him to open up, she was sad when people criticised him because he really was lovely and sweet.

'I'm driving down to Pittsburgh tonight, I need to visit my family, sorry' He signed, he was upset as he wanted to see Elizabeth outside of work.

'Oh ok, another time then' he smiled sadly

'Why don't you accompany me to Pittsburgh?' he asked without really thinking and before she could reply Henry interrupted again

'Actually no, I don't know why I said that, of course you won't to come, why would you, tell you what, why don't we have an early morning coffee date tomorrow and I can drive down after?' He asked and Elizabeth smiled

'Sounds perfect, coffee date it is' She let her hand linger over his before giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

'For what it's worth, I would have gone to Pittsburgh if it meant getting you to open up and talk to me' and with that she headed to his office door

'Text me where and when, I'll be there, see you tomorrow' and with that she left.

It Was Saturday morning; Elizabeth was getting ready to meet Henry. He messaged her last night mentioning a coffee shop that he highly recommended and asked if they could meet for 8am, that way he could spent a good hour or 2 with her and still head home within a reasonable time.

Elizabeth was stressing over what to wear, she had only seen Henry in work and now she was wondering how to dress, she wasn't sure if she was trying to impress him or not, but she was in a state this morning. Not knowing what to do she reached for her phone, and video called her best friend back in England. Jessica. With England being 5 hours ahead of the time in Virginia she knew Jess would be around to help her out

'Well hello stranger' Jess answered the phone, waiting for the picture of her best friend to become clearer.

'hello you!, I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you for months' Elizabeth sighed feeling like a crap friend. It was true. Elizabeth moved to America nearly 7 years ago and she missed her best friend dearly, they'd been friends since they were 4 years old, and Elizabeth always visited when she could. Jess had recently gotten engaged as Elizabeth left the CIA and they were both excited as it meant Elizabeth could be a bridesmaid and Elizabeth vowed to come home every half term break, but this October half term break wasn't one she committed to.

'You're home over Christmas break right?' Jess asked her immediately

'Yes, I can't wait to see you all' She smiled

'Good because I have to discuss wedding things with you' Jess laughed

'yes boss, I'll be all ears, right I need your help' Elizabeth started and places her phone on her dressing table angling at her wardrobe that was now pretty much scattered over the floor

'What do I wear to a coffee date with a guy' she blurted out knowing she hadn't told Jess about Henry, come to think of it she hadn't told anyone

'Whoa wait, hang on, a coffee date, with a guy? WHY AM I ONLY FINIDNG OUT ABOUT THIS NOW ELIZABETH' Jess screamed with excitement

'Jeezz girl keep it down, it's only 7am here' Elizabeth groaned, she wasn't really a morning person

'Wait you're going on a date at 7am?' Jess eye browed her

'Let's just focus on the outfit please, I'm meeting him in an hour and I still have to get there' She sighed

'Well do you like him?'

'Yes, no, I don't know, Yes I do like him I suppose, but this isn't a date kind of date, it's a 'something is on his mind and I'm hoping he will confide in me date'.

'Name?'

'Dr Henry McCord' Elizabeth bit down on her lip, she was proud of him.

'Girl you are falling for him, it's written all over you'

'Jess I'm not falling for him, no chance, no way' She huffed

'Check out your grin, you're in love' Jess teased

'JESS, outfit!' She was getting annoyed and even more stressed

'Ok, Ok, urm some nice dark jeans, and maybe...what's that dark burgundy thing in the corner?' Jess asked and Elizabeth walked off to find it

'It's a dress' she held up a shirt dress to her body

'Yes that, with some dark tights, boots and a nice brown jacked' Jess smiled

They continued to talk about Henry whilst Elizabeth got dressed.

'Hmm I think you need a belt' Jess chimed and Elizabeth pulled out a tan coloured belt before securing her outfit in place. She was done. Burgundy shirt dress with a belt pulling everything in around her tiny waist; tan knee length books, dark tights and a jacket. Her hair was flowing effortlessly as always.

'Go get him girl' Jess laughed

'Thank you, I love you and miss you, see you soon yeah?'Elizabeth blew her a kiss

'Bye girl, oh and I'll put Henry down as a guest to mine and James's wedding' Jess mocked and ended the call.

Elizabeth was now ready to go and meet Henry.


	5. Chapter 4 – Taking Chances

Here is the next chapter as all your reviews are so kind! I have written up to chapter 12 already and I am writing more tonight so keep the reviews coming and I will keep posting the chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – Taking Chances **

Elizabeth walked into the cafe and spotted Henry sat over at the sofas. He stood up to greet her _Damn he looks so sexy_ she thought to herself. Henry had left the formal attire for the office and was now more relaxed in chinos and a t-shirt, but one so tight she could see his muscles on his arms.

'Good morning, you look lovely' He greeted her; he wanted to say she looked beautiful and he was falling in love with her but he didn't_ wait what did I just say I was in love with her? _Henry questioned himself and was brought out of his thoughts when Elizabeth replied

'Morning, why thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, this is a nice little place' She said taking a seat.

They were both gazing over the menu before ordering breakfast and coffees.

'So, I thought this was the perfect opportunity away from work to get to know one another, I mean we have gotten on so well over the last few weeks, I feel we've become quite close' He started the conversation.

'I mean, we've shared a few lunches and talked a few times, but in all honesty I realised I don't know much about you Elizabeth Adams' He smiled as the waiter came back with the drinks

_The way he says my name takes my breath away_

'Urm, well what do you want to know?' she broke from her thoughts

'Ok, where are you from, I know that is not an all American accent' he smiled

'I'm originally from England, but I moved to America when I was 17 so I have this half English half American accent... Americish' she laughed

'That was a bad joke' Henry mocked her, but secretly found it cute

'England, how come you moved?' He questioned and Elizabeth wasn't sure how much to reveal to him

'Urm, well work commitments I suppose, well a job offer' she smiled

'Ok, were being vague' Henry looked at her

'Sorry, I guess I just haven't shared my story with anyone really, and I'm urm, maybe later' She smiled sipping her coffee

'So Dr McCord what about you?' she diverted the attention from her. Henry was ok with talking, he found taking about his thoughts and feelings easy, well normally. He knew he had to open up if he wanted to find out more about her

'Well I was born and raised in Pittsburgh, I joined the Marines at a young age, worked in the Marines until I was 30 years old, decided to come home for personal family reasons and landed a job at UVA where I have been for the last 2.5 years' He finished

'So you're 32/33' she quizzed

'33, I was 33 in the summer, August'

'I'm 25, 26 in a few weeks, November' She said shyly.

'Wow, you're so young' he sighed

'Is that an issue' she defended herself

'No, no not at all, It's refreshing, you show maturity beyond your years... sorry I didn't meant to sound condescending, I urm..' Henry was thankful the waiter interrupted with the breakfast orders.

'It's ok, I am aware I am young, but I didn't have anything else to focus on in life other than my work so I guess I reached my potential early' She tucked into her food

'Henry what's going on with you?' She asked softly.

He sighed, he wanted to open up and tell her, but he didn't want to push her away. He felt her hand on his, soothingly rubbing the top of his hand, gesturing that she was there for him.

'My mother is sick, she has terminal cancer, and a few months ago she decided to stop treatment, that's when it became terminal, that's when people in work noticed my attitude change'. He dipped his head embarrassed by his confession

'Oh god Henry I am so sorry, and for what it's worth I think you're amazing' She flashed him a smile as he looked up

'I don't mean to be a jerk, it's just me and my mother are really close, I don't want to open up to people in work as I feel they are only there for the gossip half the time, and well being in the marines, I didn't make many stable friends, most are still in the marines, or in the reserves, or they lost their life in battle.' He looked glum

'Henry, I'm here for you to open up too, I am all ears, and trust me I understand you' She said, thinking to her own experience of losing her parents and moving to America having no friends or family to support her. Henry knew she was being genuine

'I just don't know what I am going to do when the time comes, the Doctors have said it would be a matter of months' He stopped as he felt himself get emotional

'It's not easy, but please just enjoy the time you have, and with that I am speaking from experience' She sighed and Henry looked at her

'My parents died in a car crash when I was 17' she dipped her head, annoyed that she felt tears in her eyes, He reached out to her and lifted her chin

'It's ok; this moment is private between us' she smiled to thank him

'Henry, I'm not here to gossip, I'm here to support you, I agree with you, we have become a very close and you're an important person to me, I want you to talk to me' She pleaded with him

'Knowing the heartache you've endured, I am sure that if I need to turn to anyone, it will be you Elizabeth'. He wiped a tear from her eye. She could tell he was still hiding something from her

'What is it?' She questioned

'How did you do that?' He chucked'

'Do what?'

'Know that there was something else to say, nobody ever reads me that well, and I am know as 'masker McCord' because I hid things well'. He sighed

'Well Masker McCord I just know so..?'

'I just realised that I don't know much about you, or your past but I would like to continue to be in your future Elizabeth' He smiled

'You can be quite cheesy at times Dr McCord' she laughed

'Well, what do you say, Elizabeth I feel like I have a connection with you that I don't have with anyone else and I want to continue to explore this, so what do you say to taking chances?' He smiled and held out his hand, to which she returned.

They were not sure where this was going, but they were both more than pleased to try. They found themselves talking away for a few more minutes, Henry talking about his family, Elizabeth talking about her friends and England.

'I am really sorry but I have to go' he sighed getting up, and Elizabeth followed him

'Thank you for paying Henry, the next one is on me'

'Oh so there is a next time?' He laughed

'I'd like there to be, if you would?' She blushed as they stopped by his car

'I would, on one condition' He looked at her

'You let me ask you out on the one after that, that's two you've asked me on now' He laughed and she playfully swatted him. Henry gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Both wanting it to be more, but realising it wasn't the time or place.

'Thank you for a lovely morning Elizabeth'

'Henry, why don't you ever shorten my name? It's not an issue I just wondered as everyone else atomically does' she rambled

'Because I don't think it's respectful, plus I heard you tell Emma that your name was Elizabeth not Lizzie' He mocked and she rolled her eyes

'Right I'll see you Monday, last week before end of term' He beamed and opened his car door.

'Bye Henry, drive safe, Oh and Henry...' He looked at her deep into her soft brown eyes

'I knew you were hiding something from me because I was a CIA analysis for 6 years, so masker McCord won't wash with me, Just honest Henry please' She smiled

'Wow, a women of wonder' he mocked before jumping in the car and signalling goodbye.


	6. Chapter 5 – My Heart Takes over

Here you go...enjoy. I think most of you will appreciate this one.

**Chapter 5 – My Heart Takes over**

It was Monday morning, Elizabeth was already at UVA in her office as she wanted to try and finish all her work before the end of the week, so she could enjoy some down time over the October half term. Her head was buried in her lesson plans and she didn't hear her door knock, she only became aware when it began to open

'Good morning Miss Adams' Henry beamed. He was stood in the door way smiling at her holding two cups of coffee.

'Henry, Hi, how are you?' She smiled back looking up at him as he took a seat in front of her desk.

'I'm ok thank you, I brought you coffee' he slid a cup over to her and she nodded to him in appreciation

'How is your mum?' she asked cautiously

'She is ok, she seems to have really good days, then some mediocre days followed by a few bad, but this weekend was good.' He sipped his coffee

'How was your weekend?' He asked

'Hmm, well Saturday morning was the best part, otherwise it's been books, marking and lesson planning for next term' she signed, she was stressed out if she was honest.

'Saturday was a highlight for me too' He echoed her. They kept talking, laughing and smiling at one another, stealing moments and sharing moments. Neither of them knew what this thing between them was, but they both knew it was more than friendship.

'Anyway I have a class to get too; I hope you enjoy your coffee'

'Yes thank you, I am impressed you knew I enjoyed a vanilla latte with an extra shot of Columbian coffee' she quizzed

'I have my sources... plus it's what you ordered Saturday' he laughed

'See you later?' He said before exiting the room

'Yeah, hopefully' She smiled. There was something about that man that made her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday had all been and gone, Elizabeth felt buried in paperwork from teaching two subjects, and she had hardly seen anyone all week, she was in early around 6am and not heading home until around 7pm.

Henry of course noticed this, he found he was missing her and decided he couldn't go a whole week without seeing her.

They had known each other for 9 weeks now, and although he felt it was premature he knew there was something more to their relationship than colleagues or friends and he knew the time had come to take a leap of faith. This is where his heart took over...

He quickly taped out a text to her

Hi, haven't seen you all week you ok? H x

She felt her phone vibrate as she was heading to class, she smiled when she saw Henrys name light up the screen, she replied instantly

Hi stranger, all good buried under paperwork somewhere! Hope all is good your end?

Well maybe if you didn't go on coffee dates and done work then you might not be snowed under ;)

Excuse me Mr Ethics... how is that helpful! Off to class speak later E x

She taped out her last message and put her phone into her pocket before entering her class. A thousand thoughts of Henry were racing through her mind, but all she could do was smile.

It was nearing the end of the day and Elizabeth had finally caught up on her work, she was as pleased as it meant she could fully enjoy the October half term. She didn't have much planned but wanted to make a start on her Christmas shopping ready to fly home, she also wanted to try and find and outfit for the works Christmas party.

She contemplated asking Henry if he wanted to do something but when it came to things like this she never allowed her guard down, not fully. She wouldn't let her heart take over; sure she had finally admitted to herself she liked him, but she had only just settled into her new home and new job, she couldn't stand the idea of having a new man in her life as well, she was a control freak by nature and she was aware of her limits.

'Afternoon' a voice called from behind her, she immediately warmed inside, she knew that husky voice anywhere

'Dr McCord, hi, happy half term' She joked walking out of UVA with him

'Yes and too you, listen I was wondering if we could grab some free time this week, I have something I wanted to talk to you about' He anxiously awaited her reply

'Oh I thought you'd be going home all week, urm can't we just talk now?'She asked him, she wanted to see him in the half term but her head wouldn't let her.

'Urm... ok shall we take a walk through the park then?' he asked, wanting some privacy.

They were walking through the grounds, leaves being kicked by their feet, Elizabeth was starting to feel awkward, he asked her to talk yet he wasn't talking to her.

'Henry what's that matter?' She asked, turning to face him, stopping him in his tracks

'I guess I wanted to talk about us'

'Us? What about us?' She asked, a little more harsh than intended

'Well, I mean from the coffee date we spoke about being in each other's future and, Oh Elizabeth I really like you, and I feel this gravitational pull towards you, like the universe and all the galaxies have had this big meetings and said 'Yeah, it's time'. He rambled

'Time for what?' She looked at her feet; she didn't want to know the answer really

'Time that I tell you I would like us to see each other more often, outside of work, like a date thing' he fumbled, he figured now wasn't the time to tell her that he had fallen for her.

'Oh..' she struggled to find the words to say, she wanted to wrap her arms around him, kiss him deeply and say the same, but she couldn't move, she froze in these situations. She'd never had a boyfriend because of the CIA, she couldn't do it.

'You don't feel the same, oh my god I am so sorry Elizabeth, I've read the situation wrong, please don't respond to that, It's my mistake let's just be friends' He smiled, he was being genuine

'Henry I' He cut her off

'No its ok honesty, lets walk back, I have to drive to Pittsburgh tonight' He huffed and headed back to the car. Elizabeth stayed routed to the spot; Henry was so disheartened he didn't even notice he was walking alone.

'HENRY' she shouted and he span around, realising her was a few yards in front of her.

Could she do it? Could she admit that she liked him too? Could she ask him on a date, could she let her heart control this situation?

They stood a few yards apart, he was starting to walk back towards her a little concerned that she shouted for him and she hadn't moved

'Is everything ok? He shouted back.

Elizabeth moved her one foot in front of the other; she began to pick up her pace until she was practically jogging, and she crashed into him, flung her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

Henry immediately pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, memorised by the soft but passionate moment they were having. Elizabeth gently pulled back

'Henry I want this, I just don't know how, the last guy I dated I was 17, then I fled to America. But I really want this Henry, if you do' She didn't loosen her grip once, he grabbed her and pulled her in even closer

'Elizabeth, it's all I've wanted since I lay my eyes on you' He finished and kissed her again, and again and again.

'Come one lets head back' He held out his hand and they walked through the park hand in hand.

'Henry are you in Pittsburgh for the whole half term?' She pondered

'Well I was planning too but this girl I happen to be dating has become quite important so she will need some attention too'

'Oh really, I'd like to meet her one day' Elizabeth mocked

'Jokes aside, I was going too, but I could come back earlier and we can do something's?' He raised an eyebrow

'That would be lovely' She smiled, gutted she wouldn't see him more but knew this was for the best

'Unless you want to come to Pittsburgh with me' He laughed

'Do they have a shopping centre' she mocked

'Really, that was low' they both laughed and joked

'Henry, I'd love to come to Pittsburgh' she smiled up at him

'Are you serious? Elizabeth that would be wonderful'

'How about I join you on Monday?'

'Perfect' He smiled and lent in to kiss her once more before he hit the road.


	7. Chapter 6 – I want to hold your hand

These reviews are really making me smile! Thank you everyone for all the feedback. I am posting another just because I am in love with this story as much as everyone else! I have loads more written and I am happy to update again this evening! Just ask :)

**Chapter 6 – I want to hold your hand **

Monday had finally arrived, Elizabeth had received a text from Henry with the address and she set off down to Pittsburgh, she wasn't nervous about meeting Henry's family she was just excited to see him.

After a few hours' drive she had reached the house. She recognised Henry's car. She got out of the car and brushed her clothes down; she opted for jeans, boots and an oversized cream jumper. She grabbed the bouquet of flowers out of the back and knocked on the door patiently waiting.

'Hi, you must be Elizabeth, I'm Erin, Henry's baby sister' Erin explained, although Elizabeth didn't need to know as Henry described her perfectly, she was the double of Henry.

Hi, Nice to meet you, yes I am Elizabeth' She smiled as Erin showed her in.

'Who is it Erin' Henry shouted from the living room, he hadn't gone to the door as he was having words with Maureen, he didn't realise the time.

'It's me' Elizabeth poked her head around the door and saw Henry, she knew from his body langue he was pissed off

'Hi you' He gushed and walked to her side; he embraced her in a hug and lightly kissed her cheek.

'I urm, brought your mum flowers' she stated holding the bunch out towards him

'Mum has gone upstairs to rest, lets place them in the kitchen and you can given them too her when she wakes later, she is so excited to meet you' Henry explained walking into the kitchen

'Are you not going to bother doing introductions then, or is your queen too bloody posh for us' Maureen barked

'Elizabeth this is Maureen my older sister, Maureen this is Elizabeth, not 'queen' now pipe down' He scowled

'Hi it's nice to meet you Maru-

'Oh don't both with the niceties, I can't be arsed, Henry mum is dying and all you care about is your new love life, get a grip Henry' She hissed and walked off shoving past Elizabeth

'Hey, watch your mouth and don't you dare do that to Elizabeth again' He shouted after her.

'Babe I am sorry about Maureen' He said placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her forehead. _Babe; he called me babe, oh I love that._

'It's ok, you did warn me' She sighed.

'Is it ok if I missed you' He asked

'Hmm, yes, I missed you too, I wanted to call but I don't like to interrupt your family time' she explained to him

'Come on lets go for a walk, mum should be up in about 1 hour, that gives us some alone time'.

They walked hand in hand taking in the beautiful scenery

'Henry this place is so, peaceful' She loved it

'It's better now you are here' He turned to her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, hands roaming around her waist.

'Hmm, welcome Miss Adams' He laughed

'Henry, you're adorable'

They continued to walk hand in hand

'You know I was thinking'

'Whoa steady on McCord, don't damage anything; she joked and he pretended to act hurt

'Nooo I'm actually being serious, I don't know much about your past, and when you're ready I would like to know a bit more, if that is ok?' He asked

'Hmm, I guess, I just don't really do the whole talking part, can we not skip that and just make out and cuddle' She laughed as did he

'No, I want to know you, all of you, and don't worry, I will always be here to hold your hand, even when the conversation gets tough' He smiled and she leant into his arm as they continued to walk

'I will tell you Henry, but for now I am enjoying the happiness and peace'.

They had reached the house and when they entered they saw Henry's mother sat downstairs

'Well who is this beautiful lady in my home' she smiled as Elizabeth dipped her head

'Hi Mrs McCord, it's so nice to meet you' Elizabeth walked over to the women, she looked so young but so unwell. She skin was almost grey, she looked weak and literally like she was dying, her heart broke for Henry and his family.

Lisa met Elizabeth with a warm hug

'Thank you for my flowers darling, they are lovely' She gushed

'You're welcome'

'So come on tell me about yourself' Lisa asked as Henry headed into the kitchen to start food

'Well she must have a brain injury to date our Henry' Patrick Henry's dad sighed as he carried the food shopping through the house

'Nope, No brain injury just pure bribery really' Elizabeth joked back and Patrick stifled a laugh.

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly, no arguments and no unwanted conversations. As the evening drew to a close Henry helped Elizabeth get her bags out of the car

'So where am I staying?' She nervously asked

'In my room, don't worry I'll be downstairs' He flashed her a quick smile before showing her the way to his room.

'So this was young McCord's bedroom' she looked around, it was still very 'boyish'

'Yeah, embarrassing or what' he wrapped his arms around her waist and she melted into his embrace

'Henry, when I arrived you looked mad, what was wrong?'She looked into his eyes

'Just Maureen, she was arguing over funeral arrangements for mum, I just don't see why we have to do it now, she hasn't even gone' Henry exacerbated

'Well Henry, from personal experience when its time, you won't even care because you cannot think straight, so maybe now is a good time' she took a seat on his bed and her joined her

'I want to hold your hand' he smiled and took her hand in his

'Tell me' He whispered and Elizabeth knew he was talking about her parents

'Not tonight, I'm exhausted from the travelling' She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek

'But I will, I promise'

'Ok, come here' He held her close and pulled away ready to say goodnight

'Goodnight Henry'

'Goodnight Bess' he planted a soft kiss on her head and left the room.

_Bess, that's new. I hate people shortening my name, but I love that, I don't care what he calls me as long as I have him in my arms. I think I'm falling for him..._


	8. Chapter 7 – Something Just like this

**Chapter 7 – Something Just like this**

Henry woke early the next morning, after a few moments of laying down and waking up, he decided to go and greet Elizabeth with breakfast.

He was in the kitchen cooking pancakes and making her a coffee. _We've kissed, were dating. How did I get so lucky? I don't want to lose her; she is slowly becoming my everything. I want to spend my life with her. She is the most caring, trustworthy, beautiful person. She is just perfection. _

Henry carried a tray of breakfast upstairs and paused at the bedroom door before knocking... no response, he slowly pushed the door open and seen Elizabeth wrapped between the sheets. She had put her hair into a bun and had small shorts on with a strappy t-shirt. It was the first time Henry had really seen her; _her skin is glowing, it looks so soft. Those legs, her waist, her breasts... _

Henry was snapped from his thoughts when Elizabeth moved. He placed the tray on the floor, took a seat on the side of the bed and stroked her hair gently,

'Morning sleepy' He whispered as she began to stir and wake up

'Hey you' She smiled with her eyes half shut

'I've made you breakfast' He smiled and pulled the tray up. Elizabeth's eyes opened and she sat herself up in bed

'Hmm it smells amazing, oh Henry you're so sweet' She lent in to kiss him softly, she placed her hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes

'Morning' she smiled

'You look beautiful' he blurted out and she blushed

'No I'm serious Elizabeth, you're perfect' he spoke softly

'Henry, I am far from it' she shy'd away and before he could respond she shoved a pancake in her mouth and looked at him

'See' she laughed as did Henry.

'So what did you want to do today?' He asked

'I don't know, I am happy just spending time with you' she admitted

'Well you said about shopping, so why don't we head into town and we can have the day together, just us'

'Just us' She echoed and nodded in agreement.

'Did you want anything in particular?' he asked helping her eat his pancakes

'Oil McCord, they're mine' she mocked

'Excuse me but I cooked them'

'Yes for me!' she shrieked and attempted to pull the pancake from him, they entered into a play fight and he landed on top of her. He started into her eyes. She lent up and planted a kiss on his lips, which quickly turned passionate. Hands roaming over one another's skin.

Elizabeth pulled apart before the moment got too carried away.

'Not like this, we will make it special' she smiled and he nodded in agreement.

'I need a dress' she randomly stated and Henry looked confused

'You asked what I needed from shopping' she explained

'Oh, that, how do women do that, just pick up from a conversations ages ago' he laughed thinking of the times his mum had done that too him.

'Why do you need a dress?' He asked climbing off her and sitting next to her

'For the Christmas party' she looked at him

'Oh'

'And you need a suit to match, because you're my date McCord'. She teased

'Great' He mocked

'Henry' she lifted an eyebrow to him

'Yes?'

'I liked it when you called me Bess' she blushed

'In that case, I would love to the escort you to the Christmas party, Bess' He smiled and kissed her before pulling her into a warm hug.

Later in the day Henry and Elizabeth were walking around the shopping centre and Elizabeth was getting stressed because she couldn't find and outfit.

'Hey, it's ok, you'll find something' Henry tried to reason but Elizabeth just huffed.

'Look let's stop for some food and re-think it over' He reasoned and held out his hand

'Fine, but there has to be ice cream involved' she grabbed his hand and walked towards the food courts.

They were sat eating food and Henry couldn't stop staring at her

'What?' she asked

'Nothing, sorry I didn't meant to stare, I just, I haven't had this connection with anyone in a long time'

'I don't think I have ever had this connection' she smiled and held his hand.

They talked about work colleagues and various generic topics whilst eating food, before heading back to the shops.

'I was supposed to start Christmas shopping today as well' Elizabeth explained

'It's only October'

'Yes, but women don't leave it to the last minute Henry, plus I have to really think about it as I will have gifts to take home' She smiled as they walked in and out of shops hand in hand

'So you're going to England for Christmas?'

'Yeah, I'm staying with my best friend Jessica and her fiancé James'. She continued to explained about Jess and James, how long she'd known then, the wedding etc.

'Are you going home for Christmas?' she asked

'Yeah, I always do' He smiled

'Henry when you were in the marines, did you spend Christmases away?' She was intrigued

'Yeah quite a few, which is why I try to really appreciate them now' He smiled

'Me too when I was in the CIA, I would actually choose to be stationed somewhere like Baghdad or Iraq because otherwise I would be spending Christmas alone' she admitted with a sad tone

Henry turned to her and cupped her face

'You'll never be alone for Christmas as long as you have me' He kissed her

'Thank you Henry, you know I've always wanted something like this' She looked at him gesturing that she was talking about the two of them.

'It's a good job you're always going to have this, I do not intend on leaving you Babe' He wrapped his arms around her and they continued to walk together.

It was later in the evening and Elizabeth was stepping out of the shower when she walked into Henry's bedroom she was shocked to see him sat on the bed.

'Well If I knew you would be here I would have worn something more dignified' she mocked as she was wrapped in a towel with her hair wrapped in one too. When Henry didn't respond Elizabeth stood still and couldn't remove her gaze from his

'Henry' she asked cautiously, no response again. She walked in front of him and knelt before him, she tucked her towel in to keep it in place. It was only when she was up close and personal with him she realised that he had tears in his eyes, Elizabeth's head span,

'Henry baby what's wrong, are you ok, is your mum ok' upon hearing the concern in her voice he looked up

'Yeah, yeah she's fine, urm' he stopped he didn't want to cry, especially not in front of Elizabeth

'Tell me baby' she placed a hand on his knee and he took a deep breath

'She probably won't be here for Christmas' Henry stated. Elizabeth knew this had come from their earlier conversation and she kicked herself for being insensitive.

'Oh darling, but she might, and you have to continue to make this the most special family Christmas you have ever experienced, make sure it's one to remember' she smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

'Yeah I guess it's just the realisation. I can't cope with this hanging on, I just want her to be safe' He stressed and Elizabeth pulled him in for a hug.

'She is safe, she has her family around her' she smiled as she felt Henry relax in her embrace.

After a few moments they pulled apart.

'Sorry' he shuffled

'Don't be, I am glad you came to me, look I didn't mean to talk about Christmas earlier I am sorry if I was insensitive, that wasn't my intention' Elizabeth stated but Henry cut her off

'No, No don't, I don't ever want you to stop being genuine, don't pussyfoot around topics because of my mum, I just want you to be you' He smiled and she nodded in agreement.

'Nice towel' He broke the silence looking at her for the first time since she stepped out of the shower

'Why thank you, it's the latest fashion trend apparently' she mocked standing up and pretending to walk down a cat walk. Henry just laughed at her, he was amazed by her, and she was witty, goofy, and smart. He had forgotten about his sadness in that moment and just enjoyed the laughter between them both.

'Right I best leave you too it, Miss Naomi Campbell' he mocked and walked towards her pulling her close to kiss her goodnight. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and could still see the hurt

'Goodnight babe' He kissed her softly

'Stay with me' she whispered. Henry didn't need to be asked twice; He turned the lights out and climbed into bed with her. This was a milestone for them, they had only officially been dating for a few days, but the flirtatious remarks and sparks have been flying around them for a number of weeks now. Tonight wasn't the night for them to cross into another mile stone; it was simply about being close and being held. Elizabeth snuggled into Henry's chest and wrapped her arm across him. He held her close breathing in her scent before descending into a peaceful sleep with the women he loved in his arms.


	9. Chapter 8 – Ninety One

**Hi Everyone! Many thanks for the reviews, they keep me going and encourage me to write so please keep them coming!** **I am off on Holiday for a few days now; so this is the last update until Friday night/Saturday! and I am sorry but I decided to leave it on a bit of a sad ending... **

**Chapter 8 – Ninety One **

Ninety one days had passed since Henry and Elizabeth took that walk in the park. 13 blissful weeks. Ninety one days; since they shared their first kiss. Ninety one days; since they started dating one another.

They had the most whirlwind relationship; they were both falling for one another, if not already fallen and falling fast. They loved hard and fiercely. Neither of them had admitted to one another how they really felt, it had been Ninety one days of them wrapped in one another's embrace, laughing, joking, cuddling, date nights, trips to Pittsburgh together, lesson planning together etc. But in those Ninety one days not one of them dared to admit they were very much in love.

Henry and Elizabeth hadn't really seen much of each other this week, Henry had to rush home on Tuesday as his mum was taken into hospital, she was ok and stable but she had to remain in hospital for now. He daren't leave her side through fear she would slip away when he wasn't looking.

It was now Saturday evening and Elizabeth sat at her kitchen island drinking some wine, she was thinking too much; tears were pricking at her eyes. It was her birthday tomorrow; another one without her parents, this would be her 9th without them. She never looked forward to her birthday since her parent's death for obvious reasons, but this one she did because she had Henry. Unfortunately now he was called away, she was disappointment but she knew she couldn't feel like that, after all it wasn't his fault he wasn't able to be around. She finished her glass of wine, grabbed her book and headed to bed; she checked her phone and was disheartened to see Henry hadn't messaged her. She didn't want to call him as she knew this time with his mum was precious.

She closed her eyes trying not to think about the day ahead.

**_Sunday 21_****_st_****_ November 9.20am_**

Elizabeth stirred in her bed, she rolled over to glance at her alarm clock and sighed, she wished she'd sleep most of the day away. She reached for her phone and saw a number of messages from friends and family all wishing her a happy birthday. She had seen a missed call from her grandmother and from Jess, but nothing from Henry. She was a little disappointed because she knew he would be awake by now, he often awakes around 6am and enjoys a morning run sometimes. _Surely he wouldn't forget? _

She threw her phone down on the bed in frustration and threw her head back onto her pillows. She glanced at the ceiling and just led there, emotionless for moments. She really was struggling with today, her head swarming with thoughts of her parents, her eyes brimming with tears.

_'__Elizabeth, it's your parents come quick' the hurried speech came from a friend of the family. Elizabeth ran out of the house and down the street as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know what had happened but she knew it was bad. In the distance moments ago she heard a loud crash; never did she think it would be one that ended her parent's life. _

_As she ran into the street she saw her parents green car on the roof, her dad's body laying in the road lifeless and her mum still trapped in the car. She ran and screamed, every inch of her body rattled with pain. She got to her dad and hit his chest repeatedly begging him to wake up, only to be pulled away by police officers_

_'__It's ok love, come on' they called pulling her back as she fought and kicked and screamed. 'Get off me, that's my dad, where is my mum'. She continued to fight and fuss. In the distance she saw her mum being pulled from the car and led in the road not too far from her father, and within moments she saw a white sheet being placed over them both. The white sheet signalling the end; their surrender to death. _

_She dropped to her knees and howled; she sobbed and sobbed, as did everyone else around her. Friends and family and strangers all attempting to comfort her but nothing worked. She looked at the floor, soaked in rain and tears, her skin was drenched, her clothes soaked through. She looked at the scene before her, it appeared the car had skid off the road due to the harsh weather, hit the concrete barrier and flipped. Her dad flung from the car as the seatbelt tore and her mum remained stuck between the car and the seat. She only hoped they died instantly and they didn't have to endure no pain, no suffering. _

_'__They were coming back from the shop' she muttered in between sobs. Jess had arrived by now and was holding her best friend close, but she knew Elizabeth was gone, she knew that she had died with them too. _

_Elizabeth sat on the stone cold tarmac for ninety one minutes before a police officer approached. _

_'__I am really sorry m'am but we need you inside, get you warm and take some details from you' he sighed, he hated this part of his job. Elizabeth couldn't even response, let alone stand. _

_'__M'am I need to know your name, and date of birth please' He asked_

_'__Elizabeth Rose Adams' she whispered, he knew that already but needed to confirm _

_'__And your date of birth please m'am'_

_'__Urm, November 21__st__1992... today, it's my birthday today' she broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Heart wrenching cries filled the air as her parents were taken in the back of the ambulance to the morgue. Elizabeth continued to sit on the floor, her grey tracksuits now soaked through, her tiny top almost see-through from the rain. Mascara running down her face to the point she could almost taste it. _

_Today was her 17__th__ birthday, it was supposed to be a happy day, but instead she had watched her parents die._

She came back from her thoughts and curled over in bed, she sobbed just like she did 9 years ago. She knew she should have told Henry the date her parents died but she just wanted a special day, now she hadn't heard from him for nearly 24 hours, she was alone, cold and broken. Her body shook with every cry that escaped her. She remained that way until she cried herself back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 – Take me

**I am back; and as promised here is the new updated! towards the end things get a bit 'heated' if some of the content if not suitable for the rating of this fic then please do advise me (kindly) and I will remove it! **

**Chapter 9 – Take me **

Elizabeth woke from her sleep with a pounding headache; she glanced at her alarm clock '11.48'. _Great _she huffed before swinging her legs out of her bed and walking downstairs to get herself a drink and some tablets.

She stood over her sink and poured herself a fresh glass of water before swallowing two tablets to try and rid her thick head. She took her hair down to alleviate the pressure and slumped on the sofa. She hadn't bothered to looked at her appearance she knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight. She had left her phone upstairs and decided to try and have a peaceful day, so she picked up a book and got herself comfy before continuing to read.

Her mind drifted into the book and for a moment she forgot about everything, she was consumed by the content on the pages, the characters engulfing her in their story. Eventually she gave up reading; long periods of concentration were re-igniting her headache. She sighed to herself and went to walk to the kitchen, however she stopped in her tracks as her door bell rang, and turning on her heels she headed over and opened the door.

'Happy Bir- What the hell is the matter' Henry started but very quickly rushed to her, placing his arms on her shoulders.

Elizabeth stood in disbelief, he didn't forget, he came to surprise her. She couldn't control her emotions and began to cry, she was immediately pulled in for a hug from Henry.

'Shh, it's ok baby' Henry soothed, he never seen her so broken. He pulled apart and soaked up her appearance, her pyjama shorts all creased from where she slept, her matching to lay just along her waist, her hair fallen and un-brushed, her face, red puffy eyes, cheeks stained with mascara and her eyes full of hurt.

'Elizabeth darling' He spoke softly guiding her to the sofa and shutting the door behind him.

'I didn't know you were coming' she cried

'Baby, it's your birthday, of course I would come and see you' He smiled

'Oh Henry' she sobbed and he held her close. Elizabeth continued to cry into his shoulder for a few more moments.

'It was today' she croaked and Henry looked at her confused.

'9 years ago today, I saw them led on the road, cut from the car, soaked in blood, it happened 9 years ago today' she repeated and Henry instantly knew she was talking about her parents. A wave of emotion struck him, he felt helpless for her.

'I'm so sorry' she sobbed into his shirt

'Elizabeth, you have nothing to be sorry for my darling, you did not deserve this, and If I had known sooner I would never have let you face a moment of today alone, I will never let you face another moment of any day alone'. He continued stroking her face.

'I thought you were ignoring me' she spoke honestly

'What, no. I'm such an idiot, I was so excited to see you I didn't trust myself not to spill so I had to keep quiet, I really and sorry' He kissed the top of her head.

'Happy birthday beautiful' he murmured in-between soft kisses to her head; he then lifted her chin and planted one on her lips. She instantly calmed.

'I got you a little something' he reached behind him and pulled out a small gift bag. Elizabeth slid her hands off his chest and grasped the handles of the bag. She pulled it close to her before peaking inside.

She pulled out a white jewellery box and looked up at Henry who signalled for her to open it. She slowly pulled the top of the box open and she gasped as she saw the piece of Jewellery in front of her. It was a sterling silver beaded chain, with two hearts in the middle, one larger one and one smaller one. She lifted it out, so dainty and fragile.

'Could you' she rose her hand to Henry and he unclasped the bracelet before clasping it back up around her wrist.

'Henry its beautiful thank you' she smiled, admiring her new bracelet

'Well it's a reminder that both of us are in this together' He held her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. She turned to face him. She looked at him deeply; it was in that moment she knew she was in love.

He stared at her closely, she looked so fragile and torn but her eyes glistened when he looked at them, his breath caught his throat when his hand run across her skin, it was in that moment he knew for sure he was in love.

'Take me' she whispered to him, he looked at her deeply

'Please Henry, take me' she almost begged. Henry placed a soft kiss on her lips, his hands began to wonder over her body, he stood her up and she guided him upstairs to her bedroom.

They both entered the room, embraced in one another's touch and kiss. The room filled with soft moans and groans. Henry did as she asked. Neither of them had experienced this magical moment with one another yet, this was the first time and it was perfect, it was raw emotion, it was pure. Henry laid her on the bed and followed the contours of her body, making her skin tremble. They both entwined legs and hips, quivering with passion, Elizabeth arched her back into him as he exhaled. They remained connected until the peak was reached, and for moments after.

Henry glanced down at her face, slightly flushed and sweaty, kissing her forehead lightly

'Happy Birthday my Darling Elizabeth'

No response, she melted under him. It was love.


	11. Chapter 10 – It's you

**Chapter 10 – It's you **

Henry woke a few hours later to find a naked Elizabeth wrapped in his arms, memories of the time they had shared moments ago flooded back into him, he smiled and stroked her hair softly. She woke to his touch.

'Hey you' she smiled and snuggled down into his embrace, his muscular arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

'Afternoon' He kissed the top of her head

'Henry I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day' she admitted.

'Elizabeth you need to eat, you're tiny enough as it is' he looked at her seriously. He was right, she was tiny, such a fragile and frail frame, but defiantly not a fragile or frail person.

'I do eat' she reasoned

'Ice cream doesn't count babe' he mocked and she playful pushed him.

'Right come on, get showered and dressed, I'm taking you out' He smiled pulling her up

'Aww no Henry, I'm not in the mood to go out' she moaned

'Babe, I don't think you're in a position to moan' he laughed as she looked down and realised she was still naked.

'Henry' she blushed and grabbed the sheets.

'Elizabeth for the last 8 years you've had the most miserable, and sad birthday's, not anymore, you can remember but you can also rejoice. Get dressed you deserve to have some fun' He kissed her

'I am going home to change and I'll book us a table at that French restaurant in town, shower and get dressed, have a biscuit or something to take the edge off too please' He stated getting dressed, the then quickly left the room, not giving her change to argue with him. And with that she dragged her butt into the shower.

A good hour later and Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches to her hair and makeup, Henry had text her to say he was picking her up at 8pm. She glanced at the clock '7.40pm' she smiled and headed to her wardrobe to grab out an outfit.

She undone her robe and selected her laced black underwear; _just in case _she thought to herself, she had really enjoyed their first time earlier today, she already wanted more of him.

She put her dress on, selected her heels and headed downstairs just in time to hear her doorbell ring.

'It's open' she called and heard Henry push the door open.

'Elizabeth Adams, your carriage awaits'. He spoke, but stopped, staring at the picture perfect women who was now stood in front of him

She was stood in a red figure hugging dress, her tiny waist highlighted, her curves of her bum and breasts perfectly shown, her blonde hair was lightly curled and flowing down her open back dress. She had opted for a simple one strap black heels and the only Jewellery she wore was her new bracelet.

Henry was stood in front of her, His scent was captivating, he was in a dark grey suit, his trousers clung to his bum perfectly, his crisp white shirt showing his muscular physique off, his jacket made him look that bit more attractive.

'Elizabeth, you look, sensational'

'Henry, you're so handsome'

They both smiled and fell into each other's arms, before heading out the door, Henry placed a hand on her back, unaware her dress was backless and they both gasped at the skin contact.

'Let's go' He smiled.

They were sat at the restaurant eating and having a few drinks, they were both consumed by each other, hands constantly reaching out to touch one another.

'So I have a little something else for you' He winked at her and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen for her. She took it off him and engraved on the side was the words 'Bess'.

'Henry you're too giving do you know that? I love it Henry, I never let anyone shorten my name, but with you it's different' she confessed

'Elizabeth, all my family say that I've changed since I've met you, and I couldn't agree more, you have changed me for the good, you've given me hope and positively, you've shown me kindness when we met even though I didn't deserve it, you're the light of my life Elizabeth' He gushed holding her hand

'Oh Henry, I've never believed that anyone could make me feel so safe and happy, you make me laugh just by looking at me, you're the sweetest, most adorable person I've ever had the privilege to meet Henry, and well I guess everyone comments on my tone of voice or the happiness in my appearance and they ask why I'm smiling all the time now...' she tailed off before taking a breath

'It's you' she finished as the warmest, most honest smile spread across her lips.

'Elizabeth I Lo-'

'One milestone at a time Henry, I'm not ready yet, and I want us to share that moment together' she explained and he cupped her chin

'It's you for me too, it always will be' He leant in and kissed her tenderly.

They finished their evening and walked back to their homes. Henry placed his jacket over Elizabeth's shoulders and held her close. Elizabeth's was a half an hour walk away, once they reached the front door she fumbled with his shirt buttons. She was drunk, so was he.

'Henry come in' she mumbled and pulled him through the door, they both nearly fell and they were unable to control their laughter.

'I need to go home, we have work in the morning' he laughed

'Oh shhh it's only 10pm' she reasoned

'Urm, I thought you were a math major, its 1am' he laughed and leant into her

'Henry' she whispered in his ear huskily

'Hmm' he groaned at her voice, her warm breath making his hairs stand on end.

'Henry, I am all yours, I always will be' she stood in front of him

'God I want you so bad' He moaned

'You don't have to ask' she bit her lip and with that he grabbed her, pulled her in and continued to let his feelings flood through his and her body. He spun her around, roaming his hands on her bare skin on her back, before taking her dress straps down off her shoulders, being sure to plant a kiss on each part of her bare skin. Elizabeth continue to moan in pleasure.

'Henry I want you' she hushed

'Patience, it's time for you to enjoy your birthday' he groaned at her, before picking her up and carrying her upstairs..


	12. Chapter 11 – Hotter than Hell

**I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter - also i apologise about the layout/font change it wouldnt correct itself for me! Enjoy! I am likely to update later this evening too!**

**Chapter 11 – Hotter than Hell **

Friday December 17th had approached, it was the last day of term for 3 weeks and also the night of the Christmas works party. Henry and Elizabeth had been together exactly 2 months today, they hadn't told anyone at work or distant friends about their relationship as they were just enjoying the peace and tranquillity of one another. Henry had come around to Elizabeth's after they finished work that day, they were getting ready for the party together and they planned for Henry to spend the night, before Elizabeth flew home to England tomorrow afternoon, and Henry Pittsburgh. Henry had spent a few nights and Elizabeth's and her at his, none of them planned more of a 'we got carried away' moment which led to them needed rest afterwards.

Elizabeth was in the shower whilst Henry was cooking them some food. She came down wrapped in her towel and bounced on her feet into the kitchen.

'Hmm I could get used to having a muscular, fit man in my kitchen cooking me food' she mocked running her hands over his biceps

'Hmm, well it's a good job I enjoy cooking otherwise I am sure you would starve babe'. He laughed and dished up

'Here, let's enjoy before we head out, Pasta al a McCord' Elizabeth clapped her hands in excitement, food always made her happy.

'Henry this is delicious, thank you' she was thankful he was looking out for her; she was really bad with her eating habits.

'You're welcome, are you finished' he asked as she nodded, he cleared the dishes

'Oh don't worry about the dishes I will clean the tomorrow' she stated

'yeah ok, babe no offence but I've seen your cleanliness' he mocked looking around the living room which was scattered with throws unfolded, and various clothes such as jumpers that she had come home in and just thrown around the room

'Well what can I say McCord, I cannot be talented and tidy, it's too much pressure' she mocked

'I need to start getting dressed' she stood up planted kiss on his cheek and walked up stairs

'I'll be up in a bit to get ready' he called after her.

Not long later he took to the stairs with 2 glasses of red wine in his hand; he knocked on the door before entering.

Elizabeth was sat at her dressing table in a black thong and a strapless bra. Henry found himself unable to speak

'Oh, urm sorry I, urm' he managed causing Elizabeth to laugh and walk over to him

'Henry it's fine, you've seen my naked and in my underwear many of times, I'm not shy' she winked and took a glass of wine off him

'Oh I see, were in comfortable territory now are we' he joked back at her and she flashed him a cheeky smile

'I am comfortable with you Henry, that's why I don't care about work knowing about our relationship' she reasoned, she had always been such a private person but she didn't care anymore, Henry made her feel safe.

'Good, because I want to walk in with you on my arm'

'What so James knows you got the girl' she looked at him

'No, because I am proud of you, I swear if James tries anything tonight I will put him in his place' Henry warned. James had been coming onto Elizabeth quite strongly for the last few weeks, and Henry was not only jealous but concerned as he didn't want Elizabeth in danger.

'Henry, he won't because my arms will be holding you all night' she kissed him softly

'Now go and shower, we need to leave soon' she turned on him and he playfully smacked her behind

'Henry' she shrieked but secretly she liked it.

Henry had showered and was getting dressed as was Elizabeth.

'Babe I'm done' Henry called and she popped her head out of her wardrobe dresser and bit her lip. He was stood in her bedroom; he had a dark bottle green suit on with a fresh white shirt and brown brogues. His aftershave melted Elizabeth's senses as always.

'Henry, you're looking very handsome, Dr McCord I am not sure if I can keep my hands off you' She walked to wards him, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around

'Noooo, babe get dressed' he laughed as he walked Elizabeth back into her dresser

'I am all yours tonight, your hands are welcome to my body' he whispered in her ear and she let out a soft moan.

She came back out moments later all dressed up. She had her hair pinned up for a change, an off the shoulder black crop top matched with a high waist flowing metallic rose gold skirt, which fell just above her ankles. She paired this with simple black strap shoes and a black clutch bag.

'So what do you think?' she asked leaning her hip towards the door and posing.

'You look..' He couldn't find the words to say, he just stared at her; her top and skirt didn't quite meet so she had a line of tanned and toned tummy showing, all Henry could envisage is the times he's probably kissed every inch of skin showing

'Do I look hot' she winked at him,

'Hotter than hell' he smirked he leant in to kiss her, he went to deepen the kiss but she pulled back

'Nooo McCord, we have to get going' She mimicked him from earlier and he groaned in frustration before following her out the front door.

They arrived at the hotel where the Christmas party was being held, Henry took Elizabeth's shawl off her before hanging it up and walked over to place a hand on the small of her back

'Babe I am going to go to the toilet then I'll grab us a drink, would you like a red wine?' he asked and she nodded

'Please'

Elizabeth was stood talking to some colleagues when Emma came bouncing over, clearly already drunk.

'Wow liizzzziiee, you look amazing' she shrieked

'Thanks Emma so do you' She smiled being polite, but really she wanted Henry to hurry up. She glanced around the room and looked towards the bar but couldn't see him, so she assumed he was still in the toilets.

'It's Elizabeth Emma hasn't she already told you that' James stated walking over

'But yes, you do look amazing' he smirked at her, but rather than flatter her it just made her feel uncomfortable.

'Hi James' she gritted her teeth begging for Henry to arrive. James leant in closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck, she attempted to step back but he put his hand on her arm and held her in position

'You look rather sexy, the things I would like to do to you' he whispered in her ear and Elizabeth squirmed. James pulled back and addressed the group

'Shall we dance ladies, gents?' he said winking at Elizabeth and walking into the party room.

Elizabeth stayed put waiting for Henry. Just then he came back over and seen the worried look on her face

'What's wrong?' he immediately asked passing her a glass of wine. She took a big gulp before looking at him

'Just James, he-'

'He what' Henry cut across getting angry already

'Henry calm down please, he just said something to me that I rather he didn't, let's not let it ruin the night' She smiled and gestured for them to walk into the room

'I want to know what he said' Henry argued

'Yes I know, and I will tell you, but let's just enjoy some of the evening first' she reasoned and he agreed, only because he knew how stubborn she can be and that she wouldn't tell him until she was ready.

''Wow Henry is here' Emma shouted pulling Henry away from Elizabeth's side.

'Yes, yes I am here' he laughed as more of his colleagues teased him. Henry kept trying to get back to Elizabeth but other professors were talking to him, and ex colleagues who had previously worked for the team and joined them tonight.

The music was playing and the drinks were flowing everyone was enjoying the night, Elizabeth was sat down she just got herself and Henry some more drinks but she couldn't see him in the room. She huffed, she really wasn't enjoying the night as much as she hoped, and Henry was so popular he kept getting pulled away. She was brought out of her thoughts by Emma..Again...

'Come on you let's dance' Emma said pulling her to her feet and dragging her into the dance floor. Normally she would object but she'd had a few drinks and needed to kill the time before Henry returned.

Robin Thicke – Blurred lines came over the DJ's speakers.

'OOO I love this one' Emma called out and went a little crazy on the dance floor causing Elizabeth to laugh a little. Elizabeth continued to dance with her and some of the other girls

**_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you, but you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
just let me liberate you, Hey, hey, hey_**

Elizabeth felt eyes on her body, she turned to see James was staring at her, as soon as he seen her looking he started walking towards her...

**_I know you want it, I know you want it, you're a good girl, the way you grab me, Must wanna get nasty_**

Elizabeth swallowed hard, and looked desperately for Henry. James came and placed his hands on her hips, he began dancing up on her. She was trying to push him off 'James no'. She pleaded.

**_You the hottest bitch in this place, I feel so lucky, hey, hey, hey, you wanna hug me, what rhymes with hug me?_**

'James I said no' 'Get your hands off me' she struggled as he gripped her harder. 'Come on sweet cheeks, I know you want me'. Elizabeth didn't get chance to respond as Henry came charging into the dance floor, grabbed James by his collar and dragged him outside. Henry was angry. He could only see red. Elizabeth didn't have time to compose herself she followed Henry out and got there just as Henry landed a punch on James's nose.

'She said get off her you jerk' He shouted

'Alright mate, Jesus Christ, what is your problem' James stated as he stumbled to his feet.

'Henry' Elizabeth called out and looked at Henry, pleading her him to be at her side. He hadn't even thought about Elizabeth, she was stood there with tears in her eyes.

'Leave her alone' Henry hissed

'Babe are you ok' he asked walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

'What you two?' James snapped

'Yes, now keep your hands off her, and any other unwilling women or man for that matter James' Henry snapped back. He then looked at the security outside the hotel

'He's going home guys' Henry didn't need to say anymore the guards had worked out what happened and threw James out of the hotel

'What did he say to you earlier babe' Henry asked

'Urm, it was something along the lines of 'you look rather sexy, and oh the things I would like to do to you' she said tears threatening to fall

'I'll never let anyone hurt you ok' Henry grabbed her face desperately

'I know, I was looking for you Henry, I didn't want his hands on me I promise I-'

'Shh, I know, its ok' He soothed her

'Come on, let's go home' He started to say

'No, I don't want him to ruin our night Henry, I want to dance with you' she smiled, and followed it with a kiss

'I am fine, I promise, Just don't leave my side' she chuckled

'Come on then' He took her hand and led her back into the room. By now the chat was flowing and it was clear to everyone that Elizabeth and Henry were a couple. Elizabeth didn't care; in fact it meant she could hold his hand or kiss him when she wanted to tonight now.

They took to the dance floor just as the DJ spoke:

'Ok now ladies and gents, it's time to slow it down a little, grab the one you love, the one who means the most to you and dance to this classic from Whitney Houston.

Henry pulled Elizabeth in closer, his arms wrapped around her waist and places softly upon the small of her back, Elizabeth's hands were resting on his biceps. They were lost in each other as the music began to fill the hall...

Elizabeth locked her gaze with Henrys, she was listening to the lyrics and could help put identify with the words being sung.

**_I know that when you look at me, There's so much that you just don't see, But if you would only take the time, I know in my heart you'd find, A girl who's scared sometimes, Who isn't always strong_**

Henry held Elizabeth a little tighter, as if he knew she was thinking about the words. They continued to sway side to side, locked in each other's arms, as the chorus played Elizabeth closed the gap a little and placed her head on his chest. He moved his arms around her frame in a protective manor and held her close.

**_I wanna run to you (oooh), I wanna run to you (oooh), Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm, I want to run to you (oooh), But if I come to you (oooh)  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_**

'Thank you for the perfect night Henry'

'It's not over yet babe' he smiled and kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and looked at him

**_I need you here; I need you here to wipe away my tears, to kiss away my fears, _**

'I do need you hear Henry, my life makes so much more sense, I feel so much more complete having you around, having you in my arms'. She stated, again thinking of the song lyrics in her head.

**_I want to run to you (oooh), But if I come to you (oooh), Tell me, will you stay or will you run away._**

'You can always run to me Elizabeth; I am always here for you'. He lingered his lips just above hers before pulling her in and entering her mouth. Elizabeth's hands came up around his neck and started to play with his hair.

'Take me home Henry' she purred and with that they made an exit.


	13. Chapter 12 – A Million Reasons

**Chapter 12 – A Million Reasons**

The next morning came around quicker than Henry or Elizabeth would have liked. Elizabeth woke to the winter sun peaking through her curtains; she took Henrys arm from around her naked body and climbed out of bed. She grabbed his shirt from last night and put it on before heading downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed that the place was spotless, all the dishes were done; everything put away, all the clothes from the living room folded and placed on the side, all throws and cushions tidied. She smiled and thought Henry must have done this before he came up to change last night.

She padded her feet over to the kitchen and clicked her coffee maker on. She leant back on the counter slightly sad that today she parted from Henry for 2 weeks. She was dreading the moment they had to say goodbye. Once the coffee machine was complete she made herself and Henry a coffee before walking back upstairs, she was surprised when she walked into the room to see Henry already awake sat up in bed.

'Oh good Morning, I was just coming to wake you' She smiled, handed him a coffee and climbed into bed next to him.

'Good morning, can I say you look sexy in my shirt' He smirked and planted kisses down her neck

'Hmm as nice as that is Henry I have to catch a plane in 5 hours and I haven't even packed yet.' Henry immediately pulled back

'What you haven't packed' he looked at her shocked

'What I hate flying' she tried to reason

'Yes but babe not packing doesn't help the anxiety of the flight' he laughed at her as she pulled a face and her nose wrinkled.

'I am going to shower and then pack' she said placing her coffee down and walking towards her bathroom, she paused at the bedroom door , she looked over her shoulder at Henry and dropped his shirt to the floor

'You coming?' she asked and squealed as he leapt out of bed and followed her into the bathroom...

A few hours later Henry was downstairs loading his car with his bag for Pittsburgh when he heard a load of banging from inside the house. He slammed his boot shut and ran inside only to burst out laugh; Elizabeth was trying to drag her suitcase down the stairs, a suitcase that was wider than her and almost taller.

'Come here' he laughed and took the case from her

'Bloody hell babe what is in this' he huffed picking it up

'What, do you think I'm going to go over my weight allowance' she bit her lip

'Yeah just a bit' he rolled his eyes and she laughed.

'Come on, you got everything? You don't want to miss your flight' he said sadly

'Yeah, I'll lock up behind you'.

They drove to the airport pretty much in silence, Elizabeth nor Henry really wanted to leave one another.

'Well here we are' he pulled into a car parking space and helped her with her bags. They were stood at the boot of his car

'Send your love to my mum and the family' She looked down at her feet

'What even Maureen?' he laughed

'Yes Henry' she giggled at him and playfully swatted him

'I am going to miss you Bess' he shifted his feet

'I'm going to miss you too Henry, Please contact me each day' she said, she felt like a little child but she needed to check in with him, she needed to know he was ok.

'Of course, and hey it looks like I was wrong' Henry admitted and Elizabeth looked confused

'I didn't think mum would make it to Christmas be here we are, I have you to thank for keeping my hopes up' He said holding onto her

'I am glad she is allowed home for the festive season, Henry enjoy every moment please' She pleaded with him.

'I will, but I'll still be aching for you' he blushed

'oh baby I know, Henry I have a million reasons to get on that plane, please give me a reason to stay, I really don't want to go' she looked at him, almost wanting to cry

'2 weeks won't be long, just look forward to the reunion, we will have a few free days before we return to work and we can have a Christmas of our own' he reassured her and pulled her in for a hug.

'Goodbye Henry McCord' she sighed and kissed him passionately

'Goodbye my Darling Elizabeth' he said slowly letting go of her hand as she walked into the distance.

A few hours later and Henry had reached his family home. It was late at night as he pulled into the drive and entered the house, his mum was sat on the sofa awake.

'Hi mum what are you doing up?' he asked, giving her a hug and kiss

'I am still your mother Henry, I like to make sure my son arrives safely' she smiled

'How are you?' he asked

'I'm ok, please no talk of illness, I realise this will be my last Christmas, can we just enjoy it' she placed a hand on his knee

'How is that girl of yours' she smiled as did Henry

'She is great mum, I really do love her, I just haven't told her yet' he admitted

'Plenty of time Henry, I wanted to give you this' she pulled out a small box

'Mum Christmas is in 4 days' he looked confused

'Shut up its not for you, well it is but it isn't, just bloody open it son' she flapped and he took the box from her. He opened up the old tattered box and inside was a beautiful ring

'Mum are you proposing to me?' he joked and she gave him a stern look

'Henry when the time comes, I want you to give this ring to Elizabeth. Its 24ct white gold, with a tanzanite stone, these are real diamonds' she explained holding the ring for him to see. It was a simple white gold band, with a big oval shaped tanzanite stone in the middle which was surrounded by small diamonds.

'Tanzanite is a rare stone, an exciting find, something I feel yours and Elizabeth's love is. This ring was my mother's engagement ring, and her mother's before that, give it to Elizabeth when the time is right' she smiled and kissed her son on the cheek

'Thank you mum' he whispered softly.

On the other side of the world, many more hours later Elizabeth was just landing in England. She had gone through check out and was now heading out into the pickup zone, where she was going to be greeted by Jess. Elizabeth was nervous, but she didn't know why.

'Elizabeth' Jess shouted

'Oh my god you're home' Jess continued running towards Elizabeth. They both fell into each other's arms, Elizabeth pulled back and looked at Jess

'Hello stranger, oh I've missed you' she smiled and jess nodded

'Come on, we have a lot to catch up on, we need to talk weddings, and bridesmaid duties, and Henry' she smirked and both of them loaded the car and drove off.

'So, Henry, spill' Jess asked

'What do you want me to say, he is a guy that I am in a relationship with' she laughed nervously.

'nope, what does he look like, what does he do, is he a good kisser, tell me details girl'.

'He is 33, he teaches at UVA which I have already told you by the way' Elizabeth eyed her friend

'He used to be a fighter pilot for the marines, so he is very fit, athletically, he has nice strong arms and he smells amazing, he is the kindest most thoughtful gentleman I've ever met, he is a great cook, and yes, he is a brilliant kisser' Elizabeth blushed then laughed at her coyness

'Aww my Elizabeth is in love'

'You know what Jess, I think I am' She beamed realising it was the first time she truly admitted it out loud.

'I just haven't told him yet' she explained to Jess

'Well you need to, you don't want to lose him by the sounds of things' Jess explained

'I won't lose him;' Elizabeth started to express before continuing...

'He's the one Jess...'


	14. Chapter 13 – Take me home

NYElizabeth - No you don't review too much! I love your reviews they keep me going and writing more! Hope everyone is enjoy this! here is some more

**Chapter 13 – Take me home **

_**24**__**th**__** December, (16.00hrs UK – 11.00hrs America):**_

Elizabeth was sat at her grandmother's house surrounded by her aunties, uncles and cousins; she was telling them all about Henry, her job at UVA and life in America generally. She couldn't help but think of him so she reached for her phone and text him

**_Hey you, thinking of you, Merry Christmas Eve x_**

She picked up her glass and went to drink when she had a message straight back.

**_Hi Babe, thinking of you always, Merry Christmas eve too you too, I'll give you a call in an hour or so if you're still awake x_**

She replied:

**_Henry I would stay awake all night for you x _**

**_25_****_th_****_ December (14.00hrs UK – 09.00hrs America)_****:**

'Merry Christmas everyone' the McCord's all embraced one another in a warm hug, as they gathered around the tree handing out gifts, the way they had done many of times before when the children were young.

Henry grabbed his phone and tried to call Elizabeth but the line was busy

**_Merry Christmas my darling, I am missing you; I have put a small gift in your suitcase (if you haven't found it by now). It's been a long few days without you. X_**

Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate as she tucked into her Christmas meal, she immediately smiled and walked up to her suitcase, she rummaged through and found his gift, it was a mini pocket calendar with the days marked off, counting down the days until they saw one another.

**_Merry Christmas McCord, I tried to call you earlier by the lines are not good, I hope you have a wonderful day, send my love to your family. Thank you for my gift, that was sneaky. X _**

_**27**__**th**__** December (15.00hrs UK – 10.00Hrs America):**_

It was dark. Cold. The rain came down harsh on the windows. Echoes of silence filled the room. Nobody could move. Nobody could speak. A damp smell filled the corridors. Heads were dipped. Souls were breaking.

'I am so Mr McCord, we were unable to save your wife; she's gone' the doctor explained to Patrick McCord.

Sobs filled the once silence room. Everyone holding one another. Tears spilled like the rain outside. Family begging for more time. Henry silently escaped the room. He couldn't breathe. His mother had gone. The smell of death hit him; he leant over the toilet and emptied his stomach contents. He reached for his phone...

...

'Come on, why don't you come to the shops with Elizabeth and me' Jess spoke to Elizabeth's grandmother.

'I don't think that girl needs to go shopping she still hasn't unpacked her suitcase in fear she won't get it all back in' she laughed

'Gran, you can never have too many clothes, plus I have someone to impress now' Elizabeth winked and her laughs were interrupted by her phone ringing, Jess picked it up off the table

'Oh speak of the devil' she stated and handed Elizabeth the phone.

'Henry, hello I was jus-' she stopped. Henry hadn't spoken yet. She could hear him being sick, she could hear the cries, the desperation in his cry. She knew that feeling. The colour drained from her face, she had to sit down. Jess and her Gran both looking on in concern.

'Henry' Elizabeth's voice croaked as she spoke. She squeezed her eyes shut; she didn't want to hear what she was about too.

'She's gone' he replied, and with that sobs ripped through his body, he was sick repeatedly. Elizabeth sat on the end of the phone, silent tears cascading down her cheeks as she listened to the man she love be violently ill. She was crying for the pain Henry was experiencing, for the loss, for the distance.

'Hi Miss, I'm Dr Francis, I am with Dr McCord, were going to have him checked out and get him some fluids, Is it ok if I ask him to call you back' the doctor explained

'Of course, Is He ok? Please send him my love' she explained and the phone line went dead. Elizabeth stood up quickly tapped on her phone

'What the hell is going on, are you ok?' Her Gran asked.

'Yeah, I need to go, Henry's mum has passed away today' she stated not looking up from her phone.

'Done' she rushed upstairs, chucked all her stuff in her suitcase and bundled it downstairs.

'Can someone take me to the airport please, I have a plane to Pittsburgh to catch in 3 hours' she looked hopeless, she wanted to break down herself but she needed to be there for Henry.

'Of course come' Jess called and rushed out the door. Elizabeth looked at her Gran and held her close

'I am so sorry, but He needs me' she tried to explain

'Go and stand by the side of your man' she smiled and kissed her granddaughter.

She joined Jess in the car and started to speak as best she could;

'Put your foot down Jess, Take me home'.

9 hours of flying and Elizabeth had touched down in Pittsburgh airport. She was rushing through customs, exhausted and jet lagged, she left England at 6pm so to her it was 2am however because of the time difference it was only 9pm in America.

She knew that there as a good chance she had made Henry feel worse as he wouldn't have been able to contact her for a good 10 hours. She hollowed down a taxi, she had no idea if they were still at the hospital or if they had gone home, her phone was switched on but it was searching for a network.

'Urm, take me to this address please, Take me home' she begged, she was in such a rush to hold Henry. Luckily the airport was about a 20 minute drive from Henry's family home. Her phone found a network and all her missed calls and texts come through, 15 calls from Henry, 12 text messages, the last one saying he was worried about her now and others saying they were heading home.

She pulled up outside the house, paid the driver grabbed her suitcase and ran to the front door; she knocked it as quick as she could.

Shane McCord answered the door and she pushed her way in, looking in the living room

'He's up stairs' Shane spoke and Elizabeth put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder before descending the stairs. She slowed down as she got to the top, tears pricking at her eyes, she pushed the door open and her eyes fell on the man she loved. Broken. Uncontrollably sobbing on the floor of his room.

She flung her arms around him and held on as tight as she could. He turned into her, knowing instantly it was her by her smell, her touch. He wrapped his arms around her and shook with heartache.

'What are you doing here, I was so bloody worried' he snapped at her, not meaning too, he was overwhelmed.

'I am so sorry Henry, I didn't mean to worry you, but when I told you months ago I was here for you I meant it, I've done this alone, it's not nice. I am here because you're my partner and you need someone' she spoke softly wiping his tears.

'It's ok to cry baby, I've got you, now and always' she soothed and held him close. Rocking him back and forth to attempt to calm his breathing; she held on as tight as she could, she didn't want to lose Henry as well. She squeezed him in hope of holding all his broken pieces together.


	15. Chapter 14 - Supermarket Flowers

**I do not own the rights to the song used in this chapter, please continue to review! I've already written up to chapter 30! **

**Chapter 14 - Supermarket Flowers **

Today was the day that nobody wanted to arrive, least of all Henry. It was his mother's funeral. The time between death and funeral had been pretty quick, 8 days to be precise. Elizabeth had not left Henry's side at all over the last few days.

She made sure he had food, and fluids and comfort as well as space. Henry didn't want to be away from her if he was honest; she was his rock at the moment. He was thankful for her.

He was stood in the bedroom fussing over his tie. Elizabeth walked in all dressed in black, she seen Henry getting agitated.

'Let me' she turned him around and straighten out his tie. When she was done she placed her hands on his shoulders and smoothed over this suit jacket, down his arms.

'Thank you' he whispered

'It's just a tie' she kissed him softly

'No thank you for everything, for flying 9 hours to be at my side the day it happened, and not leaving since. You have been my stability this last week' he explained.

'Come on, we need to go' she dipped her head and so did he.

'I've always got you, everywhere and anywhere Henry McCord' and with that she took hold of his hand and refused to let it go all day.

They sat in the car and followed the hearse to the church. Henry gripped Elizabeth's hand tighter as the service began;

**_I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill, I threw the day old tea from the cup, and Packed up the photo album Matthew had made, Memories of a life that's been loved._**

****The coffin was brought into the room and laid to rest in front of all family and friends.

**_Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals, Poured the old ginger beer down the sink, Dad always told me, "don't you cry when you're down", But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink_**

****Henry dipped his head, pain running through his body. Elizabeth extended her arm and placed it on his back, slowly soothing him.

**_Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know, A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved, So I'll sing Hallelujah, You were an angel in the shape of my mum_**

Sobs escaped his mouth; he put his hand over his mouth to stop them. Elizabeth leant down and squeezed his arm

'Let it out baby'

**_When I fell down you'd be there holding me up, Spread your wings as you go, And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah, You're home_**

Heart-wrenching sobs filled the room, as speeches about her life, her husband and her children were made. Henry turned into Elizabeth and clung to her shoulder at the mention of his name and their relationship. Tears streaming down her own cheeks at the heartache she could feel.

******_I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up, Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case, John says he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek, And wiped a tear from the side of my face_**

****The coffin was carried out ready to be laid to rest, the family followed, Patrick, Maureen, Erin, Shane and now it was Henry's turn to stand and walk out, to lay his mother to rest; Henry stood up and took a step out into the aisle but his legs give way and he collapsed back to the ground, being caught by Shane and Elizabeth.

'Go on Shane, I got him' she reassured him and Shane nodded, following the rest of his family towards the burial.

******_I hope that I see the world as you did because I know; a life with love is a life that's been lived, So I'll sing Hallelujah, You were an angel in the shape of my mum, When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_**

She waited for most on-lookers to leave the room before lowering completely to his level, crouched to the floor she lifted Henry's chin 'Come on Henry, you can do this'

She looked into his eyes and he found the strength to get up, he walked leaning into her, they joined the rest of the family and friends around the coffin. Patrick McCord placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

**_Spread your wings as you go, And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah, You're home, Hallelujah, You were an angel in the shape of my mum_**

Henry took Elizabeth in for a hug, this time for her. He realised that this was just as heartbreaking for her as it was for him. Not to mention what it could be doing to her as she had to do this to her own parents at a young age. They remained holding one another and looked on at the scene unfolding before them

**_You got to see the person that I have become, Spread your wing, And I know that when God took you back he said Hallelujah_**

The first instalments of soil was placed over the coffin; they continued to watch as Lisa McCord was buried. She was no longer in pain, no longer suffering. She was free.

**_You're home_**


	16. Chapter 15 – Be Alright

**Please keep the review coming they keep me posting! Thank you so much too all the lovely reviews so far! I am happy to update tonight as well and i have a feeling you might want to read the next chapter ;) **

**Chapter 15 – Be Alright **

'Morning' Elizabeth chirped as she walked down the stairs into her kitchen greeting Henry.

'Good morning babe, I made breakfast otherwise we will be late if we wait for you' Henry played with her and she mocked being hurt.

Henry had spent the night with Elizabeth last night, in fact since his mothers passing 4 weeks ago they have spent various nights around one another's house. Henry came over late last night and they decided to stay here and go into work together this morning. Today was Henry's first day back to work, he had took compassionate leave, he wanted to return after 2 weeks but Elizabeth made him promise to take at least a month.

'Well McCord you are such a better cook, why would I ruin that for myself' She laughed and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'So, how are you feeling, you are going in then' Elizabeth bit her lip, looking at Henry who was already dress ready for work.

'I am fine babe, honestly' He said turning to look at her

'Henry, are you sure, because you can take all the time you need' She was so anxious about him returning. Henry had a rough 2 weeks following his mother's death, but the last 2 he had come on leaps and bounds and Elizabeth was sure he was hiding something

'I am ok; I wasn't, and there are moments when I am not ok, and it hits me that I won't see my mum again, but I am ok, I am quite good with my emotions, I'll be alright' He smiled and held her shoulders reassuringly.

'Ok, well if you're not alright will you come and find me please?' She pleased

'Of course, now go and get dressed while I finish these pancakes, unless you want to go to work in your towel' he teased her and she rushed back upstairs.

'McCord those pancakes better be ready, I am starving' she called as she returned down the stairs moments later dressed for work.

'Are you ever not hungry Bess?' he raised an eyebrow

'Hmm, that's a valid point' she rolled her eyes before sitting down and tucking into her breakfast.

'Henry these are delicious' she moaned as she tasted the food

'Glad I am useful for something's' He muttered and stifled a laugh, when he looked up he just looked at Elizabeth, he pondered how anyone can ooze such beauty. He was proud of her and amazed by her every day.

A few hours later and Elizabeth found herself walking the corridors of UVA, she was heading to Henry's office to see how he was settling back into work. She was thinking about how they've been together a little over 4 months now, and it was the most amazing 4 months of their lives. _What did I do to deserve him?' _ she thought to herself. She reached Henry's office and gently knocked.

'Come in' he shouted and she slowly pushed the door open

'Well Hello you' He smiled and stood up to greet her with a kiss

'Hey, I just wanted to see how your morning is going' She stated and responded to the kiss

'I am fine Elizabeth, I am really pleased to have some normality and routine back to my life' He stated entwining his fingers with hers.

'Ok, I am sorry for checking, I just worry about you' She confessed

'And it is adorable, but I am ok, I promised I would let you know if I wasn't and that is what I will do'.

'Ok, I also came because I need to go shopping after work and wondered if you fancied joining me' She beamed

'Shopping for what?' He asked suspiciously. Elizabeth Adams was not someone who needed to do more shopping.

'Well It's Jess and James's engagement party in February half term and I need an outfit' she tried to argue

'Really, you _need_ an outfit, because in that wardrobe of yours you don't _have _something you could wear' he mocked

'Alright fine, don't come, I just thought it was an opportunity for you to watch me strip down to my underwear numerous times whilst I try dresses on' she teased and bit down on her bottom lip

'Well if that is the case, I would much rather you buy everything you want and come over to mine after and show me, that was I can pause the moments of you being in the bare minimum and do what I please' he whispered huskily.

'Hmm, damn, ok I'll pop into town and head to yours after?' she looked at him and he nodded

'I'll even cook' He joked

'Sounds perfect, I have my last period free so I'll walk into town then and hopefully that was I should be around yours about 5pm' she explained and headed towards the door

'Yeah ok, see you about 7pm then' he laughed knowing her shopping habits already.

'See you later baby' she smiled and shut his office door behind her.

7.05pm arrived and the door bell to Henry's house rang. Heading to his front door he laughed a little to himself knowing it would be Elizabeth.

'Don't even make a smart comment' she warned knowing he would comment on her timing and how he was right. He laughed at her and grabbed some bags from her and walked into his living

'Urm, when I said by everything I did not mean literally Elizabeth' he looked at her and he was surrounded by bags

'What? My parents had a trust fund' she joked, she tried not to joke about her parents, but sometimes it was a defence mechanism.

'So I also got you a few things' she looked at him sheepishly as he raised an eyebrow

'Well I was thinking you might need something for the engagement party too' she smiled and Henry walked a little closer to her

'Elizabeth is that you inviting me to England' he smiled and she nodded in anticipation of his answer

'Well in that case, I am more than happy to be with you, wherever and whenever' he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

'It will be perfect, I'll show you these in a bit, I am hungry' she stated and followed her nose to the kitchen

'It's all done, come on lets pick a film and eat' he served up as she picked a film and they settled on the sofa together. After they finished Elizabeth cleared the plates and showed Henry various outfits from her shopping bags. They were interrupted by Henry's house phone ringing

'2 sec's babe' he called and stood up. Elizabeth watched him walk away. _God he is so damn sexy, those muscles, his butt, legs. I've fallen in love with the perfect man. I know everything will be alright as long as I have him. _She smiled to herself and realised she wanted Henry close.

She looked through her bags and pulled out her new underwear. Hearing Henry deep in conversation she walked up to the bathroom and changed. She paused at the top of the stairs waiting to hear Henry finish the phone call...

'Ok, yep, bye dad' Henry finished and placed the phone down before turning and realising Elizabeth was no longer in the living room. He was about to look for her when he heard her call his name

'Henry' she called seductively.

Henry's eyes fell upon the women stood in front of him. Her skin glowing, her legs appearing endless, his eyes followed up her body to her new red lace underwear, everything holding her perfect. He didn't speak he just climbed the stairs and stopped a step lower than her. He looked into her eyes

'You are ju-'

'Shh, we don't need to speak, show me' she moaned into his ear, and with that he picked her up, took her into his bedroom and began to show her just how he felt.


	17. Chapter 16 - Tell me it's love

I do not own the rights to the song used in this chapter

I feel like it's from here the story really starts to gather momentum!

**Chapter 16 – Tell me its love**

Henry and Elizabeth arrived in England 2 days ago, they had booked a hotel to stay in and spent the last 2 days sightseeing and exploring. Elizabeth was showing Henry around the main tourist attractions and some of the local churches/Cathedrals as she knew he would really appreciate this.

Today Henry was going out for lunch with Jess's fiancé James, and the groom's party. Henry met James last night on a double date and they got on really well, Elizabeth was so pleased to watch their friendship begin, it was important to her that Jess and James approved of Henry.

Elizabeth was meeting Jess at the hotel this morning and they were having a 'girly' day; they were making full use of the spa facilities before getting ready for the engagement party tonight.

'Have fun today Henry' She smiled as she walked into the room wrapped in the hotels dressing gown.

'I'm sure I will, I really liked James last night' he watched her as she started to towel dry her hair

'The rest of the boys are fine, Just don't drink too much please, I want to enjoy the night tonight not have to carry you back here' she giggled but with a hint of seriousness

'I won't don't worry, I'll be sensible and only drink more when you're on my arm' He laughed at her facial expression

'Ok, It will be strange not heading to the party with you, but I can't wait to see you all dressed up' she smiled excitedly. The boys were heading over together as were the girls, they were all gathering at the Hotel Elizabeth and Henry booked and getting a taxi to the venue.

'So is this engagement party thing an English thing or?' he asked

'I don't think so, I think it's more of a personal preference, it doesn't have to be a black tie event like Jess and James are having but that is them, it suits their personality, and I guess some people have it closer to the engagement rather than the wedding, but Jess wanted to make sure I could make it so we waited until now' She explained, thankful she had the most thoughtful people in her life.

'Well I cannot wait to see you dressed up' He snaked his arms around her waist and smiled into a kiss just it was about to be deepened the door knocked

'I think that is my cue to go' Henry stated walking to the door

'Hi James, come on in' Henry stepped aside

'Elizabeth' James smiled and she looked at him with a stern look

'Do not let him drink too much, and keep him safe James' She warned

'yes boss, come on Henry' James laughed, he gave Elizabeth a kiss goodbye on the cheek and Henry followed his actions

'Speak to you later' He smiled and exited the room with James.

Elizabeth was later led on a sun lounger by the side of the pool with Jess

'So come on, Henry, is it serious?' she asked

'Jess today is your day' Elizabeth tried to get out of the conversation

'No, I want to know' She sat up and turned to face Elizabeth.

'Fine' she huffed and sat up facing Jess

'Jess I've told you, he's the one' she grinned

'then why haven't either of you said you love one another, that's the next step' Jess wondered

'Because what if things change then?' Elizabeth admitted

'But they will, but for the good, trust me, everything will be extra special, and you will care, love and trust one another more than ever, even the sex will be better' Jess joked

'Ha, I don't think we have a problem there' Elizabeth blushed, she was never this open and honest she didn't know what had gotten into her.

'Just tell him soon please' Jess said before standing up

'I am going to take a dip' she explained and walked down to the pool leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

**_Hey babe, hope you are enjoying your relaxing day, only had 2 pints, were heading to the house to start getting ready. I cannot wait to see you. Henry x _**

She smiled reading her text, she decided not to reply as she only had one thing to say to him, and decided that was better left said to his face.

The boys had already arrived at the party about an hour ago they were waiting on the girl's arrival.

'So Henry, you and Elizabeth, its serious?' James asked

'yeah I think so, she's the one for me' He smiled and James handed him a pint

'She is a great women, look after her' He reasoned and Henry agreed.

'I wouldn't dream of hurting her' he finished and took a sip of his drink. He was watching the entrance as guests started to pour in. James was introducing him to a few people but the one person he wanted to see was Elizabeth; and there she was...

Elizabeth walked into the party hall alone as Jess was greeting guests outside. Henry spotted her long blonde hair, it was wavy and flowing down over her shoulders. He noticed her skin was shinning and slightly more tanned than when he seen her earlier. Her body was covered in a silk emerald green jumpsuit. The top section as quite low cut, seductive but chic and sexy, it didn't reveal or expose her in any way but certainly made an impact. The bottom half of the jumpsuit clung to her hips effortlessly and continued to flow out in a culottes style and stopped at her ankles, revealing her gold single strap sling-back heels.

She spotted Henry; His physique dressed in a Black tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie. He literally was 'Tall, dark and Handsome'. She noted how the tux clung to his arms and sculpted his body, the trousers glided over his muscular legs. He looked every inch of perfection to her. She knew he already smelt amazing and she couldn't wait to put her hands on his body. She walked towards him

'Well Hello Dr McCord, my, my my, you are very Handsome' she teased him

'Elizabeth Adams, you look sensational, the best dressed in the room' played back, and glided his hand over her hip, feeling the cool silk beneath this fingers.

'Henry there is something I wanted to say to you' She looked at him nervously

'I want to talk to you too' He explained

'You first' they both said at the same time before a nervous laugh escaped them both.

'Henry I-'

'Oh my god it's Elizabeth' A girl shrieked from behind interrupting the moment

'Amy, Lucy, Sarah, Hi how are you all' She turned and was faced with some old school friends

'Look at you looking all fancy, oh and who is this?' Lucy asked

'This is Dr Henry McCord, he is my boyfriend' She smiled and slid her arm around his back holding him close

'Well you are doing well for yourself I see' Sarah winked at her and Elizabeth shuddered with embarrassment

'Sorry girls but Henry and I need to talk about a few things, I will catch you up in a moment' she tried to walk away with Henry but Amy stopped her

'Nooo Lets Dance' and she dragged Elizabeth too the dance floor, she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before disappearing into the crowd.

Hours had past and the drinks continued to flow, Elizabeth and Henry still hadn't managed to speak with one another, every time they tried she either got whisked away to catch up with someone who she hadn't seen for a period of years or he was hijacked by her family wanting to know more about him. Elizabeth was a very private person and only a select few knew about her move to America, her job and Henry but tonight everyone wanted to know. She knew she had to expect this but she was getting irritated, all she wanted to do was see Henry.

And next up we have one that was requested by Jess's grandmother a few months ago I believe' the Dj explained and laughed

'Westlife – tell me its love'.

After all the lights come down, And the circus has left town, Will you be the one I can count on  
Will you be around

The music began to fill the room; all Elizabeth did was search for Henry. Her eyes scanning every space of the room;

When the stage is dark and empty, And the last song has been sung, Will the love you feel still be as strong, To help me carry on, Let me know the words inside you, say I do

Henry was scanning the room, desperate to find Elizabeth, he didn't want to be apart from her anymore.

Tell me it's love it's all I want to hear you say, That we're in love, that you're always gonna feel this way, No matter what, no matter when, You know I'd do it all again, Tell me it's love, Say I'm the one

The Dance floor was filling up and Elizabeth's view was becoming less and less so she attempted to move through the crowd. She was beginning to get stressed

When it's easier to walk away, Are you strong enough to turn the page, Do you know how to begin again, would you let me in, I'd get through anything I had to if I've got you

The dance floor was filling so Henry moved around the seated area, looking to find Elizabeth; he just wanted to hold her close

Tell me it's love it's all I want to hear you say, That we're in love, that you're always gonna feel this way, No matter what, no matter when, You know I'd do it all again, Tell me it's love, Say I'm the one

'Where is she?'

'Where is He?'

'Cause you know I want nothing else, Then to have you to myself, Your love is all I ever knew, If you feel it let me know the words inside you, Say I do

There!

They both caught a glimpse of one another, Elizabeth brushed passed a few people as did Henry and they were now stood looking at one another, Henry stood by the seating area and Elizabeth on the edge of the dance floor, yards apart. The lyrics of the song engulfed them like a flame.

Tell me it's love that's all I want to hear you say, That we're in love, that you're always gonna feel this way, No matter what, no matter when, You know I'd do it all again, Tell me it's love

Henry nodded at her

Elizabeth Nodded at him

His legs carried him to her side, he grabbed her, lifting her off the floor and spinning her around in his embrace. This caught the attention of a few dancers. He slowly let her down and her hands caressed his shoulders and she stopped, cupping his face

Say I'm the one that's all I want to hear you say, That we're in love, that you're always gonna feel this way, No matter what, no matter when, You know I'd do it all again, Tell me it's love, Say I'm the one

'Elizabeth Adams, I love you more than anything I have ever loved, you're the one for me, the one I want to marry one day, have baby McCord's with, Grow old with and die with. It's love, you're the one' Henry whispered his voice breaking a little from emotions

'Henry McCord I love you too, more than I ever thought possible, I would love to be Mrs McCord one day, I'll have all the babies in the world as long as they're yours, I want to spend my life with you and die with you too Henry. I love you baby' She cried and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, although this time it was different, it was a kiss that was full of new promises, new hope, and new beginnings. It was love.


	18. Chapter 17 – Tea and Scones

**Hope you are all still enjoying this! More to come tonight!**

**Chapter 17 – Tea and Scones**

It was Henry and Elizabeth's last day in England; they had experienced the most jam packed week but they did so together. They both come to realise that is just how they wanted to be; together.

'Henry I can't find my phone' Elizabeth shouted getting more and more worked up as the time passed

'I seen it on charge last' He called from the bathroom

'Yeah but it's not there now!, god damn it where is it' she moaned and Henry came into the room sensing her distress

'Babe, it's ok we will find it, we have half an hour before we need to leave for the airport, it is ok' He reasoned and smiled at her. She continued to huff.

'Right let's check your suitcase' he moved from her and unzipped the bag, to find her phone still attached to her charger inside.

'Here' he laughed and handed it over to her

'Thank you, sorry I am stressed' she said running her fingers through her hair

'It's ok, I've come to realise flying stresses you out, I am right here with you' He kissed her head and continued to pack.

A little while later and they had boarded the plane and were just getting ready to take off. Elizabeth had about 10 meltdowns before they arrived at the airport and Henry supported her, and laughed a little with each one.

'goodbye England' she whispered but Henry heard her

'Do you miss it?' he asked her and she turned to look at him

'Sometimes, but I don't have a life there anymore, everything I have or am is in America now' she explained and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders

'We can visit as often as you need babe' he kissed her on her head and she closed her eyes at the touch.

Hours later and they had landed in America; they called down a taxi and headed home.

'Henry I don't want to go back to work tomorrow' she moaned

'I know babe, but just think, we get these next 3 months out of the way and we have 8 weeks off for the summer' He said a little too excitedly.

'Henry you dork' she laughed at how excited he got.

'Henry you're adorable and I cannot wait to spend a whole 8 weeks with the man I love' She blushed, finally being able to say it out loud felt so good to her.

'Hmm, I'll be right at your side the whole time my darling' He kissed her but they soon stopped as the taxi pulled up at her house. They got her suitcase out and he walked her to the door.

'I wish you didn't have to go home, I could do with snuggling right now' she dipped her head, sad that she couldn't hold him tonight.

'I know, me too babe but I need to head home, wash my clothes and fresh up, I smell like tea and scones' he joked

'Oh ha, ha Henry, that's it make British jokes' she mocked and pulled him in for a kiss

'Goodnight Dr McCord, I'll see you in the morning.' She lent in an kissed him deeply.

'Goodnight Bess, I love you' he responded before jumping back into the taxi, already wishing it was tomorrow morning.

Elizabeth woke early the following morning and got herself ready for work, she would be seeing Henry soon and her heart fluttered. She had fallen hard.

Henry woke the next morning and went for a run, on his Journey he can see Elizabeth's house, and he ran back to the house faster, excitingly waiting the moment he got to pick her up.

'Hello you' she smiled as she closed her front door behind her

'Miss Adams, let the term commence' he mocked opening her door for her to get into the car.

'I used to eat less food and walk more before I met you McCord' she joked

'Well, you are far too skinny and you are fit enough, I mean come on you were in the CIA' he looked at her

'Yes well, I used to run every morning and evening! Half the time it was too hot in the afternoon, and well Conrad used to tease me about having long legs and said it would take me half the time' she rambled

'Conrad?' He asked

'Yeah, my old boss, we got on really well, everyone said that he had a soft spot for me, I don't recall it being like that, but he trained me to be an analysis so I guess he had to invest time otherwise it would make him look bad'

'Why did you leave the CIA?' He paused, he had wanted to know this for a while but didn't know how to ask

'Well...there was an attack, 9/11. We knew something was coming but didn't know what or where; it broke my heart, we had a situation following this and well I didn't agree with the ethics of the operation, I was tired of arguing the ethical reasons for every assignment, I couldn't take it anymore' she dipped her head, she did miss her old job

'What was the situation?' he asked

'Sorry, classified' she looked up at him and watched him drive

'Well babe, quitting a job you love for ethical reasons makes you an even better human being than most' he placed a hand on her knee, sensing her sadness

'Conrad also left a few months prior, he had another urm...job opportunity I suppose' she shrugged

'Wait, Conrad...as in Conrad Dolton? Our President, he is ex-CIA isn't he?' Henry asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice

'Yes, why?' she snapped sensing his mood change. Henry pulled into a space at UVA and turned the engine off

'How did you forget to mention your ex-boss is the bloody president' Henry moaned, now getting angry

'Excuse me Henry, but I didn't think it was all that important, plus I have been very pre-occupied with work, and Christmas, and you and your mu-' she stopped herself, she knew it was going to come out wrong and that wasn't what she wanted, but Henry knew where she was going.

'Well I am sorry my mother's death was an inconvenience to you' He hissed at her

'That was not what I meant and you know it' she bit back

'No Elizabeth, I don't know it, I don't even know who you are' he cut across and she had enough. She couldn't believe he was being so unreasonable so she grabbed her bag and left the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

'Shit' Henry hissed and hit his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.


	19. Chapter 18 – Mad

**Posting the next chapter earlier than planned to clear up any confusion **

**Chapter 18 – Mad **

Elizabeth hadn't spoken to Henry all day, she was so angry at him; Henry tried to come by her office around first break but she refused to talk to him, and again at lunch. Towards the end of the day Elizabeth had started to calm and decided she may be the one who is being unreasonable now; she strode towards Henry's office to put an end to this. As she knocked and entered she was shocked to see he wasn't there.

She began to walk out the front of UVA and noticed his car was no longer parked there; He'd gone. A whole wave of emotions flew over her but the main one was anger. _How dare he._ She grabbed her phone from her bag and typed a message

**_Thanks Henry, it's raining and YOU drove me to work so I have no jacket or umbrella to walk home in. _**

She put her phone back into her bag and began to walk home in the rain. Yeah she could have called a taxi but she needed to let off steam.

When she reached her house she was cold and soaked, she turned her key in the door and threw her bag down on the floor, grabbed her shoes and threw them into the living room and chucked her jacket on the floor. She dragged herself upstairs jumped in the shower and changed into something warm. She was still ridiculously annoyed at Henry, and the longer he ignored her the more the anger was fuelled.

She came from the shower and her anger had started subside; now she was just hurt and sad. She wanted to speak to Henry but he was choosing to ignore her. She jumped into some fresh pyjamas and headed downstairs to make a cup of tea. As she descended the stairs she heard her phone ring; Henry. Hesitantly she answered

'Can you open the door please?' He asked and she looked from her phone to her front door before slowly walking over and turning the handle to pull it back. Henry was stood in front of her, a little wet from the rain and holding bag in his hand.

'What' she snapped, she didn't want to but since looking at him if she wasn't angry she would cry, she didn't know which emotion to let take over

'Can I come in please?' He dipped his head and she stepped aside.

Moments of silence filled the space between them, Elizabeth decided to leave him standing by the door and headed to the kitchen. Swapping her mug for a wine glass she put the milk back and grabbed a bottle of red wine instead.

'Want one' she asked not even looking up

'Urm, no thanks, I drove' he said nervously and watched as she threw the liquid down her throat.

Silence.

Nobody's talking because talking turns into screaming. Henry was shuffling his feet with his hands in his pocket and Elizabeth swirling the red liquid around the glass.

'What's in the bag?' She asked breaking the silence

'Well I figured that you wouldn't have eaten today so I brought Chinese' he stated awkwardly

'You cannot fix this with food' she looked at him

'I wasn't trying to Elizabeth, I was simply making sure you are cared for' He shot her a look

'Cared for? Henry you picked a fight over nothing today and I still have no idea why, you also drove home without me! Henry If you came here to continue the fight, please leave, I don't want to be mad anymore' she looked down at the kitchen counter, tears forming in her eyes. This was their first fight.

'Babe, I didn't come to fight, I am not mad at you, and I don't want you to be mad at me' he said moving to stand next to her placing a hand on the small of her back.

'I over reacted and for that I apologise, It's mum's birthday today, I went for a drive to clear my head, I'm sorry about the Conrad incident, my mum didn't tell my dad about the cancer at first, she thought it was insignificant but look what happened, I know you think these tiny details don't matter but they do to me' he reasoned, he realised just how badly he handled things today

'Yes but Henry, not telling you who an ex boss is and not telling you that I have a serious medical condition are two different things, for what its work I apologise too, I didn't know it was your mother's birthday, you never told me, so do not lecture me on tiny details not being shared, you did make me incredibly mad today Henry' she explained softly.

'I'm sorry babe' he was now holding her

'Hmm, you got Chinese so you're forgiven' She smirked and kissed him

'hey look, we got through our first fight by talking, and you told me you don't do the whole talking thing' he reminded her, but only because he was proud of her

'Hmm, I guess I did' she smiled and leant in for a hug.

'Are you ok?' She asked him lovingly

'I am now' he kissed her lips

'Ok, now let's eat' she said causing Henry to laugh, she was always thinking of food. They grabbed the food and settled down in front of the sofa watching a movie. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to grab the wine and came back into the room

'You drink far too much wine Adams' Henry teased, but it was always a good indicator of her stress levels, the more she drank the more she was stressed

'Would you like a glass?' she asked, ignoring his statement she knew where he was going with it, if she agreed he would say it was because she was stressed, which is true she has been lately but she didn't want another fight.

'babe I am driving' he reminded her of a conversation they had moments ago

'I didn't ask if you were driving I asked if you wanted wine' she looked at him hoping he would get the hint

'Oh I see, get me drunk, I cannot drive home and you have to sleep next to me again' he mocked and she poured him a glass

'See my CIA skills are not that great' she laughed

'Babe I was thinking, why don't we go away in the summer?' he asked

'We are Henry, were going to England for the wedding, then to Pittsburgh to see your family' she looked at him confused

'No away, like a holiday, just us, the sea, sun, sangria, you in a bikini' he winked

'Oh I see exploit the holiday idea just to see me in a bikini' she teased like he did to her moments ago

'What can I say, you use wine I use sun' he joked

'I think it sounds lovely' she said settling into his chest.

'Great, I'll start looking tomorrow'.

They remained entwined on the sofa, drinking more wine, laughing, touching, and flirting. Elizabeth shortly fell asleep after all the food and wine, Henry slipped from under her, picked her up and carried her upstairs. He settled her into bed and laid down next to her, absorbing all her beauty. He grabbed her laptop and began to search for holidays for them both. He was ready to have the most perfect summer with the most perfect women.


	20. Chapter 19 – Buttercup

**Chapter 19 – Buttercup **

Another week had flown by and it was the weekend again. Henry was sat in his house getting dressed, he was meeting up with Elizabeth today and he was looking forward to it, he hadn't seen her all week due to additional classes and he was going to make it up too her, he had a surprise for her tonight.

He picked up his phone and called her just to hear her voice

'Hey babe, Good morning' he spoke as she answered

'Henry, Hi, Urm can I call you back I'm held up at the moment' she stressed, Henry could tell by the tone in her voice that something was wrong

'babe, what's going on, you've been quiet since Thursday?' He paused

'Henry I am just preoccupied, I'm sorry, I am at the farm with buttercup and this isn't the time'. She ended the call.

Henry knew something was wrong so decided to head to the farm. He had only been there once with her before, he was not a fan of horses so Elizabeth often went to ride Buttercup each weekend when Henry popped home.

Elizabeth was stood in front of Buttercup, stroking her nose.

'Hey baby girl, how are you?' she whispered as Buttercup nudged her causing Elizabeth to giggle

'I don't suppose you can use that energy to fight can you?' she looked at her horse with tears in her eyes.

'No, I didn't think so, Thank you for being my horse' She leant into buttercup and placed a kiss on her nose.

'Elizabeth' A gentleman called from behind her

'We need to' he tailed off

'Yeah I know' she sighed and turned back to Buttercup

'Come on girl' She smiled through her pain

She watched as the gentleman and his assistant took buttercup to the side. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could move from her spot. She looked on; her heartbroken.

Henry had pulled up at the farm and saw the two men walking with Buttercup, he looked at the van parked in the field which read 'Emergency Vets'. He could see Elizabeth's tense body and didn't need to be told what was happening. He rushed to her side and scooped his arms around her.

'Turn around babe, you don't need to watch, happy memories' He whispered and pulled her in as she broke into pieces in his arms.

'Henry she is my baby, I tried, but she is too sick and the vets said it was the best thing...and Henry' she sobbed into his arm and he soothed her back.

'Shh, it's ok babe, I've got you' He stated slightly rocking her from side to side. They pulled apart when the men re-approached them

'It was painless, and quick, she just went to sleep' He reassured Elizabeth who was distraught. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she gripped onto Henry tighter.

'Take care' they chimed and left, taking a lifeless Buttercup with them.

About an hour later they were sat in Elizabeth's living room, she was very unsettled and quiet; Henry came into the room and brought her a cup of hot coco.

'Here, drink this' He smiled and sat beside her. She accepted the cup from him and sipped the warm chocolate liquid

'Why didn't you tell me Bess?' he asked her softly

'You hate horses, and you were so busy with classes, I didn't want to bother you' she replied honestly. Henry took the drink from her hand s and placed it on the table, he took her hands in his

'No, I am never too busy for you, I am always here for you. I meant it when I said I love you Elizabeth, I am not going anywhere, If you're hungry I want to know, If you're cold I want to know, stressed, happy, sad, or struggling, I want to know it all. Elizabeth you're the women for me and I am never going away, I am never too busy for you, I am half of you' He smiled and wiped a tear from her eye

'Sorry Henry, I just didn't want to make a thing of it; they told me Thursday she was poorly. I just wanted it to go away. I had Buttercup when I was 17, I brought her after my parent's death, and she was the first thing I brought out here, my only comfort for a long time. It just feels like all connections with who I was previously have gone now' she started to sob at the end of her sentence

'They're not gone, they've changed and adapted into something new, you're a women of great success who is going to achieve amazing things' he reasoned with her and she leant her head into his so they were resting forehead to forehead

'Henry, I love you dearly' she whispered and he wrapped his arms around her tight.

Do you want some good news?' he asked after a moment of silence and she pulled back wiping her tears away

'Go on then' she sniffled

'I've booked us a holiday, 2 weeks all inclusive, Just you and me, and the sea' He smiled as she smiled

'What, Henry are you serious where?' she asked, her mood changing

'Yes, well you and I deserve a break, and I want to romance you forever. We're going to Bora Bora' He finished and she looked at him in utter shock

'Are you for real? Henry that is one of the most beautiful places ever, It must have cost a fortune, Henry you shouldn't have, let me get my cheque book' she said attempting to stand up but Henry pulled her back down

'No, it's our treat, you've paid for England and drove to Pittsburgh last minute to be by my side, I am treating you to this one, so just enjoy' he whispered and she clapped excitedly

'Henry you are the best, how did I get so lucky?'

'I am the lucky one, I get to see you on a beach in a bikini' he teased and planted soft kisses down her neck onto her shoulders

'You know I much prefer to sunbathe topless' she teased and bit down into her lip

'Hmm' he groaned

'You can always have a pre show' She lifted his head to hers, his lips came crashing down onto hers, and he laid her down on the sofa...


	21. Chapter 20 – You have something

Thought I would be nice and update for the 3rd time tonight!

**Chapter 20 – You have something **

The cool sea breeze was running through Elizabeth's damp hair. She was sat on a sun lounger reading her book. She had a cocktail to the right of her and Henry to the left, sun beaming down on her now very tanned skin, and a view of the sea for miles. She was sat within the decking of their breathtaking hut; which was standing in the middle of the ocean. Bora Bora did not disappoint.

Henry had fallen asleep on the sun lounger, Elizabeth adjusted the umbrella above him to shield him from the sun and she walked inside. She decided to start getting ready for their evening meal; The holiday was coming to an end with just a few days left and they decided tonight they were going to the 'posh restaurant'. She wanted to look the best she had for Henry, she had something important to talk to him about.

As she washed her face and began to apply her make-up she thought back over the last 10 months her and Henry had been together. For her it was the happiest 10 months of her life and she prayed for 10 more years of this, and then 10 more after that. She was head over heels for Henry, she felt safe. For the first time since her parents died; she felt home.

They had done so much this summer; they had travelled to England for Jess and James's wedding where she was a bridesmaid, they had gone to Pittsburgh for some family time, they had numerous coffee/lunch dates, days where they stayed in, lots of long walks, Elizabeth even started running with Henry in the morning. She finally felt complete and for once she didn't want to shy away from her relationship, she wanted to embrace every aspect.

She was now fixing her hair, she opted for a simple up do as it was hot in Bora Bora; she was just trying to pick her outfit, she had packed two 'extra special dress' because before they left England to fly to Bora Bora she knew this night was going to happen.

She stood in front of her suitcase and pulled out the baby blue maxi dress. It was silky material, meaning it would be cool in this heat. The material has small pleats down it, and it was off the shoulder. _Perfec_t she thought to herself, she ran her hands through the inside of the dress and slipped it over her head. She then looked her neck, shoulders and top of her chest exposed; Elizabeth like this as it gave Henry plenty of access to seduce her.

'Hmm, now that is a stunning picture' Henry spoke from behind her and she turned to face him

'Hey, you're awake' she walked over to him and tip toed to kiss him

'I'm just going to freshen up and we can leave' he kissed her back and quickly changed.

She applied some final touches of perfume and lipstick before they left the room to go for food.

The setting of the resturant was a peaceful one; the tables were located on the beach, they were sat drinking and eating listening to the sound of the waves crashing into the shore.

'Thank you Henry' She blushed

'For what?'

'For everything, for bringing me here, forcing me to relax, for being there; I was not looking for anything when I came to UVA, and then I met you. I was not planning on falling in love at all, let alone so soon, but there you were. And that was it, I guess things just happened. I found you and I found myself wanting to spend more and more time with you, everything was simple and easy, and I think that is how the strongest relationships are made; you're not looking for anything and then all of a sudden...you have something' She smiled and held his hand

'Henry, you're the reason why I am smiling again, inside and out' she paused

'I love you so much Dr McCord, you're lips are so soft I could kiss them all day, my hand fits perfectly inside yours, I cannot get enough of you, and I guess what I am trying to say is...' she stopped as tears were in her eyes, she was nervous and full of love

'Move in with me Henry' she looked into his eyes and saw the sparkle in them she fell in love with.

'I mean, you've put your house on the market because you hate it there and why wait? Why not just move in with me? My Mortgage is due for renewal in a few months we can sort something between us, make it equal, what's mine is yours and-' She was cut off

'I would love too, Elizabeth I want nothing more than to wake up and come home to you every single day for the rest of my life. You are the most extraordinary women I have known, I love you so very much my darling Elizabeth, I would love nothing more than to live with you for the rest of my life' He smiled and kissed her hand.

They both continued to smile and giggle at one another like love sick teenagers. They were happy, and content, nothing or no one could ruin this for them. That was it. They had something; something very special. She had him. He had her. They had each other. Always.


	22. Chapter 21 – It won't change our lives

**Chapter 21 – It won't change our lives**

8766 hours; that's 365 days; or 52 weeks; or 12 months or 1 year. 1 year since Henry and Elizabeth came together. They had been wrapped up in one another's love; friends and family commenting on how they 'were made for each other'. Both constantly smiling, laughing and joking. 365 days of happiness. Henry moved in about 2 months ago and they couldn't be happier.

Henry was in work late this evening which he was annoyed as it was his and Elizabeth's special day; he was however thankful it was a Friday so it meant that a late night could be on the cards! Which is was; Elizabeth finished work 2 hours before him and agreed to head home, freshen up and he will pick her up for a evening meal around 7.30pm.

He was in work making essay's and his eyes wondered over to the box on the side of his desk; Elizabeth's gift. He was nervous to give it to her. They had decided to be traditional with their gifts and stuck to the old traditional list of gift themes. They were aware it was often for married couples but decided it would be a good tradition to set. So year 1 is paper. Henry was stuck at first but now he was just nervous, he wasn't sure if she would appreciate his gift. His head swimming with doubts, he finished his marking and headed home to get dressed, ready to see his lady.

Elizabeth was at home finishing her make-up and hair before getting dressed. She opted for a sophisticated lilac jumpsuit tonight with some nude heels. When she was happy with her look she grabbed her bag, and phone before heading downstairs. Henry had came home a while back and was still in the shower, realising Henry probably wouldn't be ready for another 20 minutes she reached into the cupboard and poured herself a glass of red wine. She was nervous; she couldn't quite believe they had been together for a whole year. She was thinking about the times spent together over the last year and how she wanted 100 more years with him by her side.

Moments later Henry came down the stairs looking fresh and crisp in a new shirt, gifts in hand for Elizabeth.

'Happy Anniversary babe' He smiled and she took some flowers from his hand

'Oh Henry, they're beautiful, Happy Anniversary you' she smiled into a kiss

'I thought the gift as paper?' she laughed looking at the flowers

'Yeah well you can't not have flowers on your special day'

'It's our day Henry, not mine' She kissed him softly.

'Here you go' She said pulling back and looking at him before handing him a gift bag. He put hers down on the side and pulled out a little note book

'Open it' she pressed on causing him to laugh.

'Oh Wow, Bess this is, So thoughtful and kind, and I love it thank you' He beamed as revealed in side were the words '365 reasons why I love you Henry McCord'.

'I know it's cheesy but'

'No, I like cheese, I really do love it thank you, now for yours' he grabbed the box and handed it to her

She pulled it out and immediately felt the tears form in her eyes

'Oh Henry' she gasped. Inside the box was a photo frame, a map of the location they had met, the time, date and alignment of the stars, the picture captioned 'They day my world changed'.

'I love it, and I love you Dr Henry McCord' she flung her arms around him and wrapped him in a passionate kiss.

'Come on you, let eat' He smiled taking her hand and leading her out the door.

A little while later they were sat eating food and drinking away at a local restaurant;

'So, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight' Henry spoke

'Hmm, I don't recall that but I know you think it' she teased.

'I missed you earlier today' he admitted turning slightly red

'Henry I miss you most of the time you're not with me' she chucked, the wine was giving her some Dutch courage.

'So babe, I wanted to talk to you, I'm not saying to have a big discussion tonight but I just want to make you aware' he started speaking and Elizabeth looked on concerned

'Yeah?' she quizzed

'I think I'm a bit bored of UVA, I miss the excitement the marines offered and I just think I've reached my potential at UVA' He explained

'Henry that's fine! I thought something was seriously wrong, if you want to change jobs then I am with you 100%'. She reassured him and stretched her hand out to hold his. He was about to reply when the majority of the phones went off in the restaurant causing them to look around;

'Must be something serious' she stated

'Yeah, Secretary of state Vincent Marsh's plane has just gone down, everyone presumed dead' Henry explained turning his phone to show her the new article.

'Oh no, poor Conrad' were the words to escape Elizabeth's mouth.

'Oh, I am sure we can read upon it later lets carry on our evening' Henry attempted to pull the conversation back, but it was clear the atmosphere had changed.

'It's not going to work now is it, everyone is in a slight panic, our evening is ruined' she sighed sadly, she felt the evening was ruined

'It's not ruined babe' he slightly chucked

'Well it's changed the feel. I don't want to look back on our 1 year anniversary when people say 'what did you do' and I say 'We sat and drank wine whilst a plane went down carrying the secretary of state. Can you imagine a life time explaining that! Our lives would change. I want happy memories' she moaned

'Ok, slightly dramatic there babe' Henry laughed, causing Elizabeth too as well

'Ok fine, but I'm getting ice cream because of this now, my life has been changed' she mocked him

'Babe, I honestly don't think Secretary of state dying is going to change our lives'... Henry teased before continuing the evening.


	23. Chapter 22 – As Long as you're there

Ok are you ready? the ride gets bumpy from here on in...

I've just finished writing chapter 40! keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! I have at least another 20 chapters to write! Thank you for all the loevly reviews so far!

**Chapter 22 – As Long as you're there**

'Elizabeth come on' Henry shouted up the stairs whilst chuckling to himself. Elizabeth came down the stairs dressed in her gym gear dragging her feet

'Hernnnnyyy, When I said I would work out with you I did not mean at 6am and on a Saturday!' she moaned meeting him in the hallway.

'Babe it will be over in an hour or so' he laughed walking out the door

'For you, I haven't run for a while neither do I like it, this might take me the week' she scoffed.

'Move your butt' he mocked and they both began jogging into the park. They had been running for about half an hour when Elizabeth stopped and leant over herself trying to get her breathe.

'Time out, I need a bear claw' she gasped

'Babe you cannot run and then eat a bear claw'

'Of course I can, what's the point in running otherwise' she looked on in disbelief

'How?' he mocked her and started to run ahead

'Come on, race you home' he challenged her knowing she wouldn't be able to resist a challenge. Sure enough she groaned and began moving her feet at a quicker pace.

'I win' she shouted as she reached the door before Henry

'You know for a marine, and a guy you were shameful beaten but a girl who hasn't run in forever' she mocked turning the key in the door

'Oi you, watch it' he grabbed her and began to tickle her

'Ok, ok stop, no Henry' she laughed into him

'Say you're sorry' he teased

'Never' she managed to pull away and held her hands out protecting herself.

'I'm going for a shower, please can you use that talent of yours and cook something wonderful for breakfast?' she pleaded

'Of course, go wash, you smell' he played and lightly tapped her bum as she run up the stairs.

Henry was cooking pancakes when the doorbell rang; He was a little confused at who it could be. He opened the door and a number of agents came into the house looking around the building

'Urm Excuse me, can I help?' He asked

'Hi, We just need to sweep the place' one of them explained, it was then Henry noticed the motorcade outside.

'It's all clear' another called.

'Hi, I'm Conrad Dolton, is Elizabeth Adams in'? He asked standing in the doorway. Henry's attention snapped back to the door _Oh shit_ he thought.

'Urm, Hi Sir, yes, urm' Henry fumbled on his words

'Bess!' He shouted up the stairs and he heard her faint reply

'The president of the united states is here to see you' he called, not quite believing what he was saying, looking between the stairs and Conrad. Elizabeth came rushing down the stair in her comfy clothes convinced Henry was lying to her

'Henry don't be s stupid...' she trailed off seeing her old colleage stood at her door

'Sir, Mr President' her voice cracked

'Bess' Conrad teased, knowing she hated her name shortened. Bess instantly knew he was teasing her

'Conrad' she shot back at him before walking over to meet the two men in her door way.

'Come in please, This is Dr Henry McCord, my partner' she smiled as she ntrodced them

'Pleasure, Elizabeth please can we have a private word?' He asked and she nodded signalling for Henry to leave them.

'So Bess?' he asked about her name

'Conrad you didn't come here to discuss my nickname, how can I help?' she asked

'straight to the point I see, I would like you to do some work for me' he started and she cut him off

'Sir I don't work for the CIA anymore, I gather this is about secretary of state Vincent marsh's death, I am sorry but I don't do that now' she spoke

'It's not that, it is about Vincent but not what you think. Elizabeth I want you in that position' he offered

'What position?' she asked

'Secretary of state'

'Ha, What?' she laughed

'I am serious, you quite a profession you love for ethical reasons, I wanted you from day one but Marsh was still around, You're the least political person I know'

'I urm, Well' she was shook

'I'll give you time to think, but I wont take no for an answer' He warned, standing up

'But Conrad, urm Sir sorry, Henry and I are still fairly new into our relationship it isn't fair on him' she tried to find and excuse

'Bess, I wont take no for an answer' He repeated and headed to the door

'I'll call you' he stated before exiting the house leaving Elizabeth shocked to the core. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened, her mouth was dry and she couldn't speak. Henry came into the room and took a hold of her hands

;Everything ok?' he asked concerned

'We need to talk' she blurted out and he nodded, he sat her back down on the couch and waited for her to speak.

'Conrad has asked me to be Secretary of state' she realed off, almost like if she didn't say it fast it didn't happen

'What? WOW, babe that is incredible, congratulations' Henry began celebrating

'Wait, no I haven't agreed, Henry you don't know what this means for us' she was getting flustered

'Yes I do, it means, security details, a motorcade, impossible working hours, and moving to DC, as long as youre there, im all in' he smiled

'Henry, you'd do that for me?' she asked

'Without hesitation'

An hour had passed and Elizabeth was still in two minds over the job offer, she had played with her pancakes pushing them around the plate in silence for a period of time now, Henry watched knowing she would speak when the time was right...

'I don't even know if I want the job Henry, I mean its a big responsibility and what if I cant deliever, I don't want to let the country down or Conrad, or you. Henry what do I do?' she pleaded

'Take the job babe, I am here, I am willing to be the man beside the women' he smiled handing her the mobile.

She run her hands over the buttons for a few moments, she looked at Henry to check he was telling the truth, was he really going to be there for her. She dialled the phone and within minutes was connected to the president, she immediately put him on loud speaker...

'Hi President Dolton' she began

'Elizabeth' she achknowledged her

'I'll take the Job Conrad, on one condition' she bit her lip, Henry looking at her confused

'I am listening' He replied

'We are of the understanding that Henry is my family, and Family comes first' she requested

'Naturally, I'll have agents contact you about security clearances, moving to DC, daily protocol and other details' He explained

'Of course, Thank you Sir' she smiled at her phone

'You're welcome, Madam Secretary' and the phone went dead. She looked at Henry in disbelief who leapt towards her wrapping her into a hug

'Elizabeth you're going to be secretary of state' he was beaming, he was sp proud of her

'And you'll be by my side' she kissed him softly

'Always, Madam Secretary' He kissed her back.


	24. Chapter 23 – I got to wear trainers

**Chapter 23 – I got to wear trainers **

It had been a very intense 3 weeks since Elizabeth accepted the job as secretary of state; they had both handed in their notices at UVA, spent time in DC buying a house together, putting Elizabeth's old house on the market, being assigned agents, shopping for a 'new wardrobe' for Elizabeth, Henry attended a job interview for teaching at the war college and held interviews for Elizabeth's personal assistant post.

'Henry I'm tired' Elizabeth moaned as they stepped through the front door of their new home, they had finally moved all of their stuff into their home.

'Come here' he said pulling her close to him

'Babe, this is our home' he smiled down in amazement and kissed her dearly

'I know, Henry I am so happy we brought a home together, I really do love you' She kissed him back and he held her close

'Come on you, shower and bed, you've got a big day tomorrow' he teased

'Don't, I am so nervous, Conrad has called me already, I've emailed Blake my new assistant and he is still ready to start' she rambled with apprehension

'Why are you nervous that Blake is not going to start?' he chuckled

'Because he is perfect and I feel it's too good to be true! Henry in his interview he said the most important things are coffee and muffins, I mean I had to hire him' she explained

'and the rest of his resume and answers were good too' he laughed at her directing her to the stairs

'Come, shower and bed, I'll unpack the rest tomorrow'

'Oh yes I forgot, Mr McCord has another week off before starting his job at the war collage' she mocked

'Shower Adams' he pressed and she pretended to be annoyed as he laughed at her.

'I love you Elizabeth' He smiled before closing the bathroom door.

The next day had approached; Elizabeth was experiencing neverousness like she hadn't before, she was stood in the lift making her way to the 7th floor. When the bell chimed and the door opened she was greeted by Blake.

'Good morning Mam, Coffee and a bear claw' he smiled and handed her the contents

'Thank you Blake, how are you?' she asked following him towards what would now be her office

'I am ok, don't worry Mam, you're going to do great'. He smiled and opened the door, there in front of her was her staff;

'Good morning all' She beamed and placed her bag on her desk

'Morning Madam Secretary, I am Matt Mahoney; your speech writer'

'Morning Ma'm, Daisy Grant, Press correspondence'

'Jay Wittman Mam Policy Advisor'

'Nadine Toliver. I am your chief of staff Madam Secretary'

'Hi All, I am sure you're more than Informed that I am Elizabeth Adams the new Secretary of state, this is Blake Moran, my personal assistant who I recruited in the weeks. Look I know all of you have lost Secretary Marsh but I am here to effect real change and hopefully move our county forward with your help and support, I know you was Secretary Marsh's staff but you're mine now, if anyone has an issue with that then please leave now, I only want to work with people who want to be here' she explained, most staff were apprehensive about her starting as she wasn't a politician but she knew she could change their opinion, well she hoped.

...

**_5 months later:_**

Elizabeth strode through her front door around 9pm; she flung her heels to into the living room and threw her coat on the floor. Henry was sat in the office reading and looked up from his glasses

'Hey there you are, I've started to wonder who I live with' He teased walking towards her

'Very funny McCord, today was tough' she huffed as he began massaging her shoulders

'There is leftover's in the fridge' he whispered in her ear

'Hmm McCord, you are a delight' she padded over to the kitchen

'So what happened?' he asked her

'Well I am considering trying to life the embargo on Cuba' she paused

'Wow that would be an amazing step'

'Yes, but a difficult one, I haven't given up but let's just say the highlight of my day was when Russell asked me to join him for a long walk, I got to wear trainers' she smiled tucking into her food

'oh, babe trainers, I mean that is the dream' he teased

'How was your day?' She asked

'Same old, Babe listen, I know your job has long unpredictable hours and I don't want that to change, but I miss you, I haven't seen you for more than an hour or two before bed for weeks' he sighed

'I know, I am sorry Henry, let me finish up with Cuba and I promise to spare and evening or two for you'

'Ok Deal' he smiled

'Henry, If I am honest, I've struggled a little with the media attention our relationship has received' she dipped her head

'I know, me too but were strong enough, it's all positive, it's just new and Americans are suckers for a love story' he joked

'Oh I know, I just preferred it when we had more privacy'

'Well there are something's that require extreme privacy, the kind we have now' he took her hand and spoke seductively

'Hmm, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, you'll have to show me' She bit her lip and he grabbed her, picking her up and carrying her upstairs. She erupted with a laugh as Henry took her upstairs too their bedroom.


	25. Chapter 24 – I am trying my best

**here is another for you! **

To the guest commenter that left a review regarding Elizabeths age - I know she is young in this sotry for Msec role but I wanted her in that position and around that age for the storyline. Anything goes in fanfiction right :)

Please please please review!

**Chapter 24 – I am trying my best **

Another month had passed, true to her word Elizabeth had made more time for Henry but it was still sparse at times. She was thinking about her and Henry's relationship. 18 months and they'd experienced a lot together; she was wondering if he was happy in DC. They had been having a few more arguments recently and she as aware it was due to the distance between them. Her thoughts were interrupted by Blake

'Afternoon Ma'm Just a reminder you have to leave for the white house in 5 minutes' he stated grabbing her coat. They quickly left and sat in her motorcade with Nadine.

'Ma'm may I have permission to be frank?' Blake asked and she nodded

'Are you ok, Like personally? He asked her sensing something was off

'Just a difficult time with Henry, unfortunately our relationship is strained at the moment' she dipped her head

'Madam Secretary, if I may, You're the youngest Secretary of state, the first female secretary and the job is stressful enough, we've seen you and Henry together, he loves you and you love him, you'll get through this' Nadine spoke up. She wasn't fond on the secretary at first but has since grown to admire her, much like all her staff.

'Thank you Nadine' She smiled as the motorcade pulled up at the white house and she stepped out.

'Won't be long' she called leaving her staff in the car

'Afternoon Sir, Russell' she spoke entering the oval office

'Bess hi, we just wanted to go over the planned overseas trips for the rest of the year, we need to change a few things'

'Yeah of course' she smiled and joined them on the sofas. She had really grown to love this job.

'Ok, well here then, in Nov can we swap the trip to France and the China around?' she asked and they looked at her

'we can, but why?' Russell questioned her motives

'Well I can go to China before so I won't be interrupting any seasonal festivals as their Christmas, new year etc is different to ours, I don't want to give Minister Chen any opportunity to not engage with me, and also this week is mine and Henry's 2nd year anniversary, I've neglected him recently' she offered honestly

'Sounds good to me, Bess you know Henry can join you on trips' Conrad offered

'Yeah It just generates so much media attention and It's an aspect of the job I don't enjoy so much'

'Nothing is private anymore' Conrad sighed understanding where she was coming from

'Well that is sorted, Thank you both' Conrad smiled

'Thank you Sir' she smiled leaving the room

It was nearing the end of the day and she was making her way out of her office when she was stopped with Daisy

'Sorry Mam, I know you're leaving, but I am just about to address the press and I wanted to know what you wanted me to say.' She asked causing her boss to stop and look at her

'About what daisy?' she asked

'Oh urm, About Henry starting work at the DIA, the press know something is up and that he has a job within the pentagon building, I just didn't know what you wanted me to say' she hurried. Elizabeth was shocked this was the first she was hearing about this

'Madam Secretary?' Daisy pressed

'You can tell them that I want to know their source seen as they know things before I do' she stated angrily and Daisy looked shocked

'oh my god I am so sorry'

'No it's fine, it's not you, Urm all work in that building is classified' She gestured before pressing for the lift. Daisy realised that was her cue go.

Moment later Elizabeth stormed through the door and found Henry in the kitchen

'How's the DIA?' she spat and he looked at her shocked she knew

'Babe, let me explain' he tried to reason

'Save it, I am not intrested. I am going to bed' she hissed and left him alone. Henry was angry at her also, he decided he wasn't going to bed on an argument and followed her upstairs, he seen her getting dressed for bed and walked in

'No were talking about this' he snapped

'Why lie?' she questioned him throwing her pillow down

'I didn't lie, I haven't bloody seen you to tell you' he hit back annoyed

'No Henry, we had dinner together last night, we have phones, you could have called or text, do not throw this at me'

'Ok fine but our relationship is struggling and I really want to do this, but I don't want you to think I'm putting the DIA before us'

'Henry I don't think that and I never would, but this will have a serious impact on us' she explained calming down a bit

'And your job doesn't' he spat at her, instantly regretting it.

'You know what Henry I am trying my best' she hissed and they were interrupted by her mobile ringing

'Hello, yes, ok I am on my way' she ended the call and began getting undressed again

'Duty calls again' he moaned

'Yes Henry it bloody does, Now if you don't mind I need to go and stop Russia launching an attack on us, so that we have a world left by tomorrow' She was getting more and more wound up each moment and her last sentence hurt Henry, he knew he was being unreasonable, she done an amazing job and literally saved the world one crisis at a time.

'Babe look'

'Save it Henry, Russia diplomats are easier to talk to thank you' She stated before slamming the bedroom door and leaving the house.

It was 4am when Elizabeth returned home, exhausted physically and mentally. She climbed into bed and was surprised when Henry wrapped an arm around her waist

'I am sorry Elizabeth, I was unreasonable, I love you and I am so proud of the work you do' he explained sadly

'Henry I don't care that you're working for DIA, I just thought we were supposed to decide things like this together'

'We are, I am so sorry'

'its fine, we both need to try a bit harder I think' she reasoned and he agreed

'and Henry, I love you too' she kissed him lightly

'I'll make it up too you' he was upset that they had argued

'You can, you can attend next week's conference in Rome with me, and the media will love you' she mocked and rolled over to turn out her light

'Fine I deserve that' he agreed and nuzzled into her.


	26. Chapter 25 – Now is the right time

**Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this update! **

Also to highlight - yes I am aware that Elizabeth is not the first female secretary of state however for the storyline and how I plan to end this story she is! as Ive said it's fanfiction so anything goes.

**Chapter 25 – Now is the right time **

'Elizabeth Blake has told you 4 times already, move we have a flight to catch' Henry was getting a little impatient with his girlfriend as he stood in her office with all her staff. In true Elizabeth style she was dragging her feet before flying.

'Ok Ok I am coming' she sulked putting her coat on

'Move it' he teased

'Madam Secretary for someone so organised you're quite disorganised flying' Matt spoke out and everyone looked at him

'Good observation skills matt, you should join the CIA' she mocked and made her way out of the office and towards her motorcade

'Have you got it?' Blake asked Henry quietly

'Yeah, is everyone aware?' Henry replied looking over his shoulder

'Everyone apart from M'Sec' He smiled and tapped Henry's shoulder.

'Come on you two, Paris is waiting for us' Elizabeth teased the men in her life. They all sat in her motorcade and Nadine began to go over the schedule for the next week

'Then on Friday you have from 1pm to yourself, and you are then heading to an orphanage at 12pm Saturday'

'Ok, so get through the next two days and Friday is ours, after 1pm' She raised an eye at Henry

'Oh how kind of your staff to schedule us in a spare 11 hours of free time on our 2 year anniversary' he replied back sarcastically

'well you agreed to date the secretary of state' Jay teased Henry

'Hmm not sure why' Henry replied as Elizabeth swatted him playfully.

Friday had come around quickly, it was now 1.05pm and Elizabeth was leaving the meeting room and heading over to Henry who was in the hotel lobby

'Oh look who it is' he messed around with her

'Hello you, Happy Anniversary' she held his hands and kissed him lightly, as cameras began to flash in their eyes and she groaned

'Come on, this time is ours, Nadine, Blake she is clocking off' Henry shouted and they nodded before turning to each other and smiling excitingly as they knew what was coming.

Henry and Elizabeth had stopped at the hotel room to fresh up and they had been out for a meal, they had paid and were now taking a stroll around Paris city centre.

'Happy Anniversary Elizabeth' He put an arm around her and kissed her head

'I can't believe it's been 2 years' she exacerbated

'I know, it seems like I've known you a life time, but I've enjoyed every second'

'Me too Henry'

Silence fell as they gazed upon the beauty of the city, lights from restaurants and hotels flooded the streets and the Eiffel tower glowing in the centre of it all. One of life's true amazing pieces of art.

'Henry the city is so magical' She whispered

'I know, let's head over to the Eiffel tower, I don't think we can go up it for security reasons but we should be able to get close' Henry stated leading the way.

They walked hand in hand in the cold winters evening, it was perfect, the air was fresh, the wind softly blowing through Elizabeth's hair, she stopped and untangled herself from Henry, she pulled out her phone and decided to picture the Eiffel tower, she enjoyed the fact it was quite and dark in Paris as it meant many people didn't recognise her, she could just be herself. She turned around to pull Henry back in close and was shocked to see him down on one knee...

'Elizabeth' He started

'Oh my god' she cupped her mouth with her hands, still holding her phone, which her security agent Fred noticed and leant in to pull it away causing them both to chuckle softly

'Firstly you look sensational tonight, I love that dress on you. You are amazing women, you're one of life's true and rare gems, sometimes our life gets so crazy and we get so lost, but with every day that passes I love you more and more. You have held me through some rough times and good times, You're the one I want to spend my life with. My mother gave me this ring before she passed away, she told me to give it to you when the time was right, well now is the right time because even though we're in Paris a city full of people I feel like were alone, it's just you and I, that is how I want to spend my life, with you in my arms, the only other female I want to hold will be our daughter one day, Elizabeth Rose Adams, Will you Marry me?' He asked her intently

'Yes, Yes, 100 times yes Henry' she cried. He placed the ring on her finger and she flung her arms around him

'Henry I love you so much' she sobbed

'I love you too soon to be Elizabeth McCord' He kissed her passionately. On lookers were clapping the happy couple, but they didn't realise, they were together, as one. Newly Engaged.

'Let's head back to the hotel' she purred and they walked hand in hand back to the hotel room

'Henry this ring' She gasped looking at the rock on her finger as he held the door to the hotel open.

'I'll tell you about it later, but first' he nodded and her staff were stood anxiously waiting looking at her, but Daisy spotted the ring and let out a scream

'OH MY GOD' she screamed causing Elizabeth to laugh

'She said yes guys' Henry laughed and everyone came over

'Congratulations' everyone called and hugged one another

'Wait you all knew?' she lifted her eyebrow

'Yes we had to make sure you got the free time, and we leaked a story to the press that you and Henry were visiting the Louvre so you were not interrupted' Nadine explained

'Conrad and Russell know too, I had to make sure they didn't cancel the trip' Henry explained

'Thank you, I just want some privacy to enjoy this moment if that's ok, no press release yet' She looked on at everyone

'Not at all Ma'm'

'Here you go Madam Secretary and urm congratulations both' Fred smiled handing her the phone back.

'Dr McCord it looked like the DIA pay well' Matt joked looking at the ring on Elizabeth's hand

'It's a family air loom Matt, something extra special for an extra special women' Henry beamed with pride

'Right, excuse me everyone but I would like to enjoy this moment with my Fiancé alone' Elizabeth smiled. _My Fiancé, I love that. I am going to be Elizabeth Rose McCord. _


	27. Chapter 26 – It's Official

**Thank you all so much for the review! I loved them so much I thought id give you an update! **

This chapter I feel is a bit random but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to delete this from the story; I hope you enjoy. PS just a hint... chapter 29 provides the twist to this story...…

**Chapter 26 – It's Official **

Henry had just come home from work, it was around 11pm and too his surprise Elizabeth was already home and tucked into bed, she appeared to be asleep so following a quicker shower he climbed into the cool sheets behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and reached for her hand. He held it admiring the ring on her finger. Elizabeth began to stir

'Hmm, Hey you' she grumbled turning to face him

'Sorry I didn't mean to wake you' he replied brushing the hair out of her face.

'How was your day?'

'Hmm, Not good, my asset has gone dark, I think they're considering sending the team out with me to find him' Henry explained nervously

'What? Henry you cannot go into a terror threat zone' she moaned

'Babe I know, but my asset might need me' he reasoned

'Henry McCord this is why I am marrying you, you're just too kind and considerate' she nuzzled into him as he stroked her back

'And your day?' He asked

'relatively straightforward, just pressure from Daisy to release a statement' she huffed

'I noticed you put the ring back on?' Henry stated lifting her hand, they had been engaged for 1 week and because they didn't want everyone to know apart from close friends and family Elizabeth had not been wearing her ring.

'hmm, Well Conrad kind of told me I was being stupid, so' she explained

'Henry I want the world to know, I am ready'

'I'll be right by your side' He whispered

'I love you'

'I love you too my Darling' he gently kissed her head and tucked her back into bed; he stoked her back helping her fall back to sleep.

The next day had arrived and Henry agreed to stop by the state department following his meeting with DIA in the morning. Elizabeth had gone to work wearing her ring which hadn't gone unnoticed

'Morning Madam Secretary, I have some latest press reports for you' Daisy explained in the morning meeting

'Mam you're trending on twitter' Matt blurted out receiving a look from Nadine

'Am I, why now? I bet it's not for the peace deal we are negotiating' she mocked rolling her eyes

'Nope there are two hash tags one is: #MarriedMcCords? So they appear to have spotted the ring And the other is #MadamSexytary because the skirt you're wearing today shows more leg than normal, apparently, not that I've looked I'm just reading' Matt explained awkwardly

'Great' she replied

'Daisy, Henry and I are going to release a statement later, Matt can you draft something that confirmed the engagement but doesn't give away any detail? Have it ready before Daisy's morning conference in an hour, Henry and I will review it before you release it Daisy' She explained and everyone nodded

'Congratulations again Mam, you're glowing' Daisy replied and she laughed

'It's the muffins that Blake had for me this morning' she teased

'Right, now let's talk world peace...'

...

'So is that ok?' Matt asked Elizabeth and Henry as they read over his statement

'Yeah that is fine with me, Bess?' He asked placing a hand on her back

'Yeah, Daisy you're good to go, I'll watch from in here' she smiled and handed Daisy the statement.

'Of course Madam Secretary' she thanked them and left the room.

'Matt how do you put this TV on?' Elizabeth asked and Henry laughed

'There you go, I'll watch from the press room' Matt replied and left the newly engage couple alone

'Good Afternoon all, now before we start today's conference I have a statement from the Secretary...

Good Afternoon everyone, thank you for your continued support and patience with us, especially regards political matters. It is with great pleasure that Henry and I address a personal matter; Last week whilst in Paris Dr McCord and I became engaged. We are very pleased and overwhelmed with the support already received from those who know. We have not discussed any details regarding the wedding and will update you when it is felt necessary. We ask that you allow us to enjoy this journey privately and together. Thank you, all the best Secretary of State Elizabeth Adams.

The room erupted with happiness, gestures, some clapping and a thousand questions.

'Well Dr McCord, its official'

'It sure is, now Madam Secretary, we need to talk' he said sitting in front of her on her desk

'You're going to get your asset' she responded and he nodded

'I'll be working from inside the compound and Dolton has only agreed to 5 days max, so I'll be home by the weekend' he attempted to reason. Elizabeth was fiddling around on her desk and she found her pen that Henry gave her engraved with 'Bess'

'I understand Henry, Just be safe please' she sighed and handed him her pen

'What's this?'

'Well now you have to come home because you have my pen' she stated simply

'I'll always show up for you' he kissed her delicate lips.

'Hmm, as nice as his is Henry I have to be at the white house in 20 minutes'

'I'll see you tonight babe' he kissed her goodbye and headed out as Blake walked in

'You ready Mam?'

'Yeah let's go'

As Elizabeth stepped outside the state department she couldn't see due to the swarm of reports outside and the camera's flashing in her face. Various things were being shouted at her about the engagement and she began to feel overwhelmed.

As she sat in the motorcade she had to take a few moments to catch her breath

'Do they not know what Privacy is' she scorned

'Sorry Mam, they're just excited, apparently you and Dr McCord are the new and I quote 'power couple' Blake responded causing her to laugh in response

'Blake, How do you feel about helping plan a wedding?' she bit her lip

'What? Madam Secretary I would be honoured, by why me?' He gasped

'Blake everything you do, you do well and with poise and perfection, I'll need my right hand man helping me plan the day, plus I am going to be so caught up with this peace deal and then climate change I won't have time, and I really don't want to put this off; and I trust you Blake' she smiled at her assistant

'Consider it done' he smiled; he truly respected his boss and had come to admire the strong women she is.

'Thank you, and make sure there is lots of food and cake' she warned as they both smirked at one another

'Of course, I would never dream of keeping food and cake away from you' Blake laughed


	28. Chapter 27 – Act Like it

**Chapter 27 – Act Like it **

It was a cold early morning in January, Elizabeth wasn't feeling great today, she had a pounding headache and her body was aching. She glanced at her alarm clock which read '5.59am' 'great' she mumbled to herself knowing it would be going off in precisely 1 minute

'Beep, beep' the sound of the alarm didn't have time to echo through the room due to her hand crashing down on top and switching it off. She rolled to turn to Henry but remembered he wasn't home. She sighed, He had been away twice since they got engaged 3 months ago, the first time she thought was difficult but this time around was harder, he was however due back today. When she remembered this a smile immediately rose across her face. She pushed her feelings of ill health aside and headed for the shower.

A little over an hour later and Elizabeth was waiting for the lift to reach the seventh floor; she heard the bell and the doors began to open, she was immediately faced with all her staff

'Oh this can't be good' she threw her head back in frustration she was already feeling like rubbish and really didn't need a busy day, she just wanted Henry.

'Morning Mam. Coffee' Blake spoke out first

'Mam there has been an earthquake in Haiti' Nadine started

'The press are all over it' Daisy flustered

'Were reaching a humanitarian crisis as we need to give aid but we don't have the budget' Jay advised

'I just came for the ride' Matt grinned but immediately stopped when he saw his boss's glare

'ok, meeting in my office in 10' she gestured for everyone to leave her

'Madam Secretary are you ok? You look rather pale?' Blake questioned

'Yeah just tired, what time is Henry's flight again?'

'He will be returning around 3pm today' Blake smiled knowing she was missing him terribly

'Thank you' she smiled closing the door behind her. She had to sit down; she had no energy and felt a little faint. She placed her hands in her head and attempted to hold the tears back, she felt awful, how was she going to get through the day?

Moments later the staff arrived and Blake knocked on her door

'Madam Secretary are you ready for the morning meeting?' He asked, her noticed that she looked rather pale, and like she was going to be sick or pass out. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her

'Yeah, let's go' She stood up slowly as she felt rather faint.

'Ok so what's today's agenda, obviously the main issue is financing aid for Haiti' she began as the room span around her

'Well we need to also discuss your wedding venue Mam, the press are on my back and as long as there interested in that important issue like the earthquake in Haiti are not priority for them' Daisy spoke, she hadn't notice the expression on Elizabeth's face otherwise she would have stopped mid sentence

'YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM SICK OF THIS BUZZ AROUND THE WEDDING, I DO NOT CARE IF THE PRESS WANT INFORMATION HENRY AND I HAVE NOT DECIDED, WE INFORMED THEM WE WOULD TELL THEM DETAILS WHEN APPROPRIATE, NOW DASIY DO YOUR JOB AND KEEP THEM ON TOPICAL POINTS SUCH AS THIS AWFUL DISASTER, AND NOT A BLOODY WEDDING' Elizabeth ranted, her breathe becoming quicker and quicker, she clutched at her chest and turned to Blake

'Call 911 I think I'm having a heart attack' She gasped, Matt rushed to her side and sat her down, Jay brought her some water over, within minutes the State department medical team had arrived and they were rushing her into hospital.

'Blake go with her, I'll get a message to Russell Jackson, Daisy do as she says and I have to admit the press need to drop this wedding fiasco, Matt Draw up a speech about the Haiti incident and Jay get working on finance' Nadine called as she left the room, it was time to take control.

'It's ok Madam Secretary I am right here' Blake called following her into the hospital, kicking himself as he knew there was something wrong with her

'Blake, Henry' She gasped for breathe

'He's been called and put on the next plane over, he should be landing in about 2 hours' Blake squeezed her hand knowing she needed someone

'Wait here Sir' A doctor called to Blake as they wheeled Elizabeth into a room and carried out some tests.

It wasn't long before Blake was joined by Conrad and Russell

'Blake where is she?' Russell called

'Mr Jackson Hi, Mr President, she is in there' He pointed

'What the hell happened?'

'She was urm, shouting at Daisy because of the media and then couldn't breathe, she looked clammy and her lips looked a little blue' Blake trailed off as a Doctor walked out

'Hi, Mr President, it's a pleasure, the Secretary of state is going to be fine, she had a sever panic attack and she is quite dehydrated, but no other concerns, she will be fine, you can go in if you like' He spoke and they all nodded

'I'll wait here' Blake called as Conrad and Russell walked into the room

'Bloody Hell Bess' Russell laughed

'I am so sorry sir' She turned to Conrad

'Bess don't be silly, I am just glad you're alright, you're the best secretary of state there has ever been, I don't know who Id replace you with' he teased her slightly

'Why was you shouting at Daisy?' Russell interjected

'The media are driving me insane with the wedding details, I've asked she keeps them at bay, it's not her fault I know it's her job to ask' She mumbled

'Does this have more to do with Henry being away?, Bess just say no when I ask if I can send him! I know your past with your parents, I know the anxiety it causing when we send him into war zones' Conrad spoke and she dipped her head

'Sir I am just not used to all this attention and without Henry around I don't feel I can give them something to elevate the issues as I want to consult him' she felt like a child, not a powerful leader

'Bess, you're a strong and smart women, act like it' Russell sighed and she nodded

'Get some rest, We will see you when you're better' Conrad spoke and softly rubbed her shoulder goodbye.

Blake came into the room with a smile on his face

'Madam Secretary, You have a visitor' He spoke as Henry rushed up the hallway into her room, he flung his arms around her and held her tight, the tears she had been holding in were escaping

'I'll speak to you later' Blake called and left the room'

'Babe, what the Hell?' He asked searching her face for answers

'I just didn't feel well this morning and everything got too much' she cried

'It's ok, come here' he soothed her until she was calm enough to speak

'I haven't slept much this week, I've missed you so much, I have a pounding headache and I shouted at Daisy' she reeled off

'Babe the Doctors said you were slightly dehydrated, when was the last time you ate or drank?' he asked

'Urm, I had coffee this morning, oh no I didn't drink that, I don't know Henry it's been such a busy week' she dipped her head embarrassed that she was the secretary of state and couldn't look after herself

'Hey, what is this about?' He asked her, holding her face gently

'Henry I'm scared' she finally admitted

'Of what?'

'You, I'm scared you won't come home, you're so important to me and I cannot lose you Henry, I wanted to tell Conrad not to send you away but we have a sense of duty and I don't want to let him down, Henry sometimes this is all a little too much' She cried a little, Henry used his thumb to wipe away her tear

'Babe, I am not going anywhere, I will never put myself in harm's way intentionally, I am here to stay, and I am here for you. I know you lost your parents but you won't lose me' He held her tight

'I just feel so stupid, Russell told me to start acting like an adult earlier, well not in so many words but basically, I've just got so caught up in everything I've forgotten how to manage' She explained

'and that's fine, the key is to remember you do not need to manage alone, Everything is ok Elizabeth, I will always be here for you' He replied, and sat next to her on her bed; he pulled her into his warm embrace and soothed her.


	29. Chapter 28 – May 28th

**Ok, i am really excited to see your reactions about this chapter so please please please review!**

**enjoy...**

**Chapter 28 – May 28****th**

_'_Ohh Henry what do you think?' She bit her lip nervously. Ever since her anxiety attack 4 months ago Henry has been more involved with the wedding planning, media involvement and has often popped in for lunches with her, it was part to lift some of the stress from her, take care of her but also just to spend time with her, they had both been really busy lately trying to locate the remaining persons claiming to belong to the terrorist group hizb al-shahid.

'I think its perfect' He smiled, as they stood in the grounds of a potential wedding Venue. They had opted for a church Ceremony due to Henry's religion and decide to use their local church for that with a small amount of family and close friends/work colleagues. Then after they were going to have more of an open evening, invite some extended family members, friends and work friends.

They were stood in the hall of a manor house; the floors were warm oak, and the walls white. The entire decor was golden, stained glass bay windows, high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, it really was breathtakingly beautiful.

'Henry this is the one' She whispered

'I agree' He wrapped an arm around her waist

'Can we check the dates you have and look at the menu you offer, and then we can consider booking?' Elizabeth turned to the women showing her around

'Of course this way' she called

'Blake, come on, we need you for this' Henry laughed

'So this is the menu, it will be a 5 course sit down meal after your ceremony, so 2 or 3 bottles of champagne per table depending on how many guests you have, starters, a salad, a main meal, a desert and liquor or normal coffee after. Then in the evening it will be a buffet, with food preferences of your choice' She spoke and Blake nodded at the secretary and Henry in agreement with the menu choice.

'We are available these following months, when are you thinking?' She asked

'We would like an early summer wedding, so we are looking at around this time next year, so May/June' Henry explained

'Yeah, these are the dates we have' she showed them the calendar

'How about May 28th, it's a Saturday and not a public holiday so Conrad will be free to join?' He turned to Elizabeth and noticed her smiling with tears in her eyes

'Is everything ok?' He prompted her

'May 28th have I spoken to you about that date before?' she asked him, she couldn't remember talking to him about it

'No why?'

'I always wanted to get married on May 28th, it's my parents wedding anniversary' she smiled and as she blinked a tear nearly escaped

'babe I didn't know, May 28th it is then' she turned to the women, nodded and that was it, they signed on the dotted line.

Blake was on the phone confirming the booking of the church for the same date.

'I love you Dr Henry McCord, and in a little over 1 year's time I will be able to call you my husband' she smiled and kissed him softly

'I love you too Elizabeth Rose Adams' he placed a hand on her knee lovingly.

'Excuse me Madam Secretary, Dr McCord, the church is booked, we need to head to the white house, there has been a development, you're needed in the sit room' Blake interrupted

'That's ok, let's go' she really didn't mind, the perfect venue had been booked.

'Blake tell Daisy and the rest of the staff to meet us in my office in about an hour or 2' she called as she stepped into the SUV.

They arrived in the situation room not long after the call

'Arh Madam Secretary, Dr McCord, we've located a compound and we're about to move in' Conrad spoke and they both nodded

'Ok Men Take them out' He called. They watched on the screen as the men entered the compound believed to belong to a terror group only to find it's empty.

'DAMN IT, HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN' Conrad snapped

'Sir look' Bess spoke, heading to the screen and pointing to the back wall

'The brick work is different' she explained, and as the men moved closer they noted that the wall was 'fake', they pushed through and a secret room was revealed, there was nobody inside but the room was full of weapons and equiptment to make bombs

'Secure the area and remove everything' Conrad ordered before ending the conference call

'Good spot Bess' He acknowledged as did everyone else.

'Right everyone we will reconvene in 3 hours' Conrad ordered as people started to pile out

'Bess, Henry, a word' Conrad asked

'It's ok Russell, I'll see you back at the office' He explained

'I just wanted to have a word with you both, I am due to address the press in an hour and I have no doubt I will be questioned about your engagement, are you happy for me to discuss it?' he asked

'I don't have an issue Sir; I guess Russell would say romance is good for the optics' Elizabeth laughed

'Well there is that, but I don't want to step out of line' He called

'No It's ok Conrad, Henry and I are due to release a statement about the details later today, so you can mention that if it helps' she smiled

'Thanks, good work today Bess' He smiled before walking towards the door

'Conrad, Sir' Henry spoke out

'We've booked the wedding, We hope you can join us for the day, if not part of the day, May 28th Next year' He smiled

'I wouldn't dream of missing it' He replied and left the room

'May 28th' She smiled at Henry

'May 28th Babe'

Later that afternoon they were sat in Elizabeth's office addressing her staff

'Ok so we have decided on venues and dates, that is all the press is getting, everything else, any other details remains private to us' Henry explained to Elizabeth's staff, they began reeling off details and matt drafted a statement

'Excuse me madam secretary, would you and Henry like to reveal these details?' Daisy asked politely, Henry looked at Elizabeth

'We could?' He shrugged

'Yeah ok, let's do that' She smiled and they both walked hand in hand to the press conference room

'Good Afternoon everyone, I will be doing general questions in a moment but first we have a special statement for you, please welcome The secretary of state and Dr Henry McCord' Daisy spoke and the press began to click away and snap pictures of the happy couple

'Hi Everyone, So we have some news for you, We have decided to get married in our local church here in DC at 11am, the ceremony will be a private event with just family and friends, following that we will head down to the Courtland's Manor just 20 minutes down the road, this will be our reception venue and it will be more of an open evening for guests, which will start around 4pm. All of this will be taking place on May 28th Next year' Elizabeth smiled as Henry put her arm around her.

'Madam Secretary will you be having Press' A spoke's person called out

'We haven't discussed that yet, but I am sure we will have a small select few to join us for the evening, we understand that the wedding has been at the attention of the American people and it will be an honour to us to share our day with them' Henry spoke proudly

'That will be all, Thank you everyone' She closed the conversation and lead herself and Henry off the stage.

Daisy took over from them and answered general questions; she was exiting the room when she was stopped by a spokes person for the chronicle news paper

'Yes Gerard' She asked

'look If I have these then it won't be long until someone else does, I am not printing it, my boss doesn't even know I have it, I was going to use it against you for some gossip but I like the secretary and this, well this isn't fair' He sighed and handed her an envelope. Daisy opened the envelope and her mouth fell at the contents.

'Thank you Gerard' she stuttered

'I got a mate in CIA who I had run face recognition for me, and that, well that is a 100% match to Dr McCord' He explained before leaving Daisy alone staring at the photos in front of her.

She looked up and somehow she had carried herself to Elisabeth's office, she was about to turn around but Blake opened the door

'Oh Hi Daisy, the secretary is free if you need a word' He explained

'yeah come on in' Elizabeth called, she was in a cheerful mood. Daisy swallowed hard and stepped into the room

'Urm, Blake can you stay' Daisy choked

'Everything ok?' Elizabeth asked noting the concerned look on daisy's face. Daisy couldn't speak she just handed her boss the envelope. Elizabeth pulled out the contents and her heart sank; there it was, the doubt she had been waiting for, pictures of Henry being intimate with another women...


	30. Chapter 29 – Coffee and extra muffins

**I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! thank you so much! **

**enjoy...**

**Chapter 29 – Coffee and extra muffins **

_Everything ok?' Elizabeth asked noting the concerned look on daisy's face. Daisy couldn't speak she just handed her boss the even elope. Elizabeth pulled out the contents and her heart sank; there it was, the doubt she had been waiting for, pictures of Henry being intimate with another women..._

Her hands glided over the glossy pictures, her fiancé with his hands wrapped around another women's body, his lips on hers, and his naked body on her naked body. She felt sick; she took a deep breath in. She didn't need to ask if this was real, she knew, she had that gut instinct. Her heart pounded and the beats rattled her now shaking body. Blake ran around to her desk and looked down at the photos; he gasped aloud and put his hand over his mouth.

'Madam Secretary I am so, so sorry, It came from a good friend of mine, a reported from the chronicle, he hasn't told his boss he handed them straight in, he ran a CIA face ID check, it was a 100% match, Mam I am sorry but if he has them, it won't be long until everyone else does'. Daisy spoke cautiously

Elizabeth sat into her seat, she still hadn't spoken a word, Blake had fetched her some water but she was just staring at the picture.

'This was 10 months ago' she broke her silence

'What? You Knew?' Daisy asked

'No, no' Elizabeth shook her head

'He has a burn on his hand, it's from the oven, he done that the day I left for Cuba, he was supposed to join us but' She stopped speaking as a lump caught in her throat. She swollowed hard, stood up and brushed herself down. She checked the time, 5.34pm

'Daisy, update the staff, I don't want any elephants in the room in tomorrow's morning meeting. I'll see you in the morning' She stated strongly and headed towards the lift

'Madam Secretary' Blake called running after her, she turned to face him, praying this wouldn't take long, she needed to be alone. Blake didn't say anything instead he pulled her in for a hug, which she responded too.

'Thank you' She choked on her tears

'I'll have coffee and extra muffin's ready for the morning' he smiled weakly and she managed to stifle a laugh before leaving.

She finally got to her front door and sighed

'Are you ok Madam Secretary?' Fred her DS agent asked

'Dr McCord will be heading back out in a bit, he'll need a hotel for the night, and can you secure one please' She spoke

'Of course, Dr McCord didn't say' Fred stated, lingering on the last word wondering if he would get an explanation

'He doesn't know yet' She scowled and opened her front door. Henry was stood in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine

'Oh Hello you, You're home early' He stated and grabbed her glass and began pouring her the wine; he turned to face her noticing she hadn't replied.

And there it was that look; he hadn't seen it etched upon her face before, but he knew from that look that she knew, she knew what he had done. He placed the glass on the counter. He didn't know what to say or do.

'Elizabeth I -'

'Don't , don't lie to me again' She was calm

'I know it was when I was in Cuba, who is she?' She asked, tears now threatening to fall

'She works in your department' he dipped his head

'SHE WORKS IN STATE' Elizabeth yelled, now she was angry

'I don't know how it happened it just did, it was a mistake'

'No Henry, it was a choice, you don't mistakenly kiss someone, you don't mistakenly take their clothes off and have sex with someone' She said the last part shoving the envelope in his hand. Revealing the photo evidence.

'I don't know how this happened, Babe I have felt so guilty since'

'But not enough to come clean, Henry this was10 months ago!, Henry you proposed to me since, was that a lie too? Has this been an ongoing thing?' she was now crying

'Babe no, no, I love you and I want to spend my life with you' Henry was also welling up. Elizabeth didn't respond, she moved around the kitchen starting to clear up.

'Elizabeth, Elizabeth please can we talk' Henry snapped, Elizabeth turned to face him with a mug in her hand

'What Henry, WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT' she shouted

'Elizabeth you know me, please'

'No Henry I do not know you, I don't know you at all, all of these lies and hiding things recently' She huffed

'Elizabeth I was wrong, I am sorry'

'If I didn't get that envelope would you have even told me?'

'Of course'

'Really, Really Henry WHEN, WHEN WOULD YOU HAVE TOLD ME' she was now red with anger

Outsider the house Fred and Frank could hear raised voices, they stepped closer to the front door to make sure nobody was in danger.

'I WOULD HAVE' he shouted, trying to convince her, or himself, he wasn't really sure anymore

'SO WHY DIDNT YOU...You let this happen' She spat'

'I don't know how this happened'

'Don't give me that innocent bullshit' she spat

'Elizabeth I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, IT JUST HAPPENED... I don't know how I really don't babe, but that doesn't mean I don't feel awful about it, I am so, so sorry' the tears wear falling from his eyes.

'I don't believe you, you slept with another woman' she choked on her tears.

'yes' he admitted quietly. He dipped his head. Elizabeth was overflowing with anger and she threw the cup that was in her hand, watching as it smashed into the fridge in the kitchen and shattered over the floor

'THIS IS CRAZY ELIZABETH WE NEED TO TALK' Henry shouted, alerting Fred and Frank who had now entered the house

Elizabeth looked into the living room and saw her agents, reality that this was happening creeping in, Henry had really cheated on her, and he betrayed her.

'Just tell me what you want me to do baby please' He pleaded with her

'First I want you to pack you toothbrush, your shaving kit, some clothes, maybe a condom in case you need it and then I want you to GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE' She screamed, swiping the table and hitting the rest of the crockery on the floor, the red liquid that was in the glass spilled all over the kitchen floor and units.

Fred came running over and intervened, he stood between Elizabeth and the broken plates and cups. Tears were now streaming down her face, she looked at Henry

'Where do I go?' He almost begged, it was one last attempt at staying put

'To Hell for all I care, but until then I had Fred and Frank reserve you a room somewhere before I came home' she hissed, and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her, she broke. She thought Henry was a better man than that. She was wrong. She clung to the pillows as she gasped for breathe. She looked to her hand, slid the ring off her finger and walked back downstairs, Henry was heading for the door, and she stopped him and held his hand

'Babe?' He looked hopeful, she didn't speak she just placed the ring in his palm and walked away.

'No, No NO ELIZABETH' he screamed but she didn't turn around, she continued to run up the stairs. As far away from Henry as she could get. She climbed into bed, she couldn't believe that earlier that day they booked a venue, and by nightfall it very quickly became the night she took her ring off.


	31. Chapter 30 – Is that her name?

**WOW I did not expect the response I have had! Thank you all. **

**in repsone to a review from a Guest**: I apologise that you do not feel this has much in common with the show; but the point of fanfiction is a fan's story/fiction about the character. I take on board the critique and can only attmept to imporive my writing. I have written up to chapter 42 aleady and have planned to write approx 60 chapter. None of which are much related to the show.

Here is the next part for all you lovely people!

**Chapter 30 – Is that her name? **

Elizabeth woke early the next morning and went for a run to clear her thoughts, she was running through the park with her agents not far behind, her legs carrying her as fast as they could, her thoughts racing around just as quick

_How could he do that? What did I do so wrong? I am so angry at him, How am I supposed to do this? It won't fix because he says he loves me. He cannot love me if he done that. Something's different this time, were broken in two, How could he mess up so bad? I hate him. No I don't, but I want to hate him. _

Before she knew it she had run back to her house, she stepped inside got showered and dressed before putting on a fake smile, ready to face her staff, her boss and Henry in the morning white house meeting.

She arrived at the Oval office before the state department this morning as she wanted to avoid all questions about Henry and herself. She stepped into the office realising she was the last one in, meaning Henry was already there. Luckily for her he was stood in between Russell Jackson and Conrad's desk

'Morning everyone, Mr President' Bess greeted

'We were just discussing how we may need a team to go to Iraq, but we have doubts' Conrad offered

'See, they have strong religious beliefs we cannot send just anyone in, we would blow our cover' Russell was talking

'I am sorry who are we targeting?' Elizabeth asked her brain was a little foggy this morning, all she could picture was Henry's hands on another woman

'We have reason to believe that military weapons have been concealed in a compound in Iraq' Russell began to explain

'So as head of DS, were considering sending in Dr McCord'

Elizabeth looked on in shock, she didn't know how to feel about this, it was a dangerous operation one which could get him killed, but she was mad at him and didn't want to see him for a while.

'And what does Dr McCord think?' she asked, trying to be as civil as possible

'I wanted to discuss it with you first Elizabeth' He sighed

'Madam Secretary' she corrected him before continuing 'You can make your own mind up, you're a grown man' She replied as Russell and Conrad shared awkward glances.

'I'll think about it, Sir' Henry replied and left the room

'Mr President can I have a moment?' Bess asked

'We know Bess, Nadine called Russell yesterday and informed him, I am so sorry, I am fuming with Henry how dare he' Conrad rose from his seat and began pacing

'Believe me sir, you're are not as angry as I am, I would consider sending him somewhere with more conflict than Iraq right now' she replied bluntly causing Russell to laugh

'Bess the lady, Gemma she has recently had a few complaints put in regarding her behaviour, she can be pulled up for that and appropriate action taken' Russell spoke

'Gemma? Is that her name, I didn't even know' she sighed

'Bess do you understand what Russell is saying' Conrad pressed

'Yeah, basically I have reason to fire her, but that will backfire on me the media will have a field day, Secretary Adams fires fiancé's mistress' she joked but it hit her, the realisation that this would soon be public knowledge. Tears formed in her eyes and Conrad immediately pulled her in for a hug

'Bess you're a good friend of mine, were here for you ok'

'Thank you sir, I just need some space, I need to focus on my job' she assured him and left the office.

'Russell see to it that Gemma doesn't turn up for work today, or another day for that matter, nobody upsets my secretary of state' Conrad ordered

'Consider it done Sir' Russell agreed.

Elizabeth was in the list heading up to the seventh floor, her mind was racing, she couldn't think about anyone else but Henry. The doors opened

'Good morning Madam Secretary, extra strong coffee and muffins' Blake smiled sympathetically. The secretary looked like she hadn't slept, she looked exhausted, and her eyes were puffy more than likely from crying a lot, and he also noticed she didn't have her engagement ring on.

'Thanks' She called waking into the morning meeting, the room fell silent. Nobody knowing what to say

'Carry on' she spoke sitting down, nobody spoke as they were all talking about her and Henry

'Oh I see the topic of conversation was me' She glared at her staff

'Madam Secretary we were all expressing our sympathies for you' Nadine spoke on behalf of our staff

'Hmm, let's skip the pleasantries, now let's move on' She replied gritting her teeth. She was annoyed at Henry for putting her in this position

'The press don't know yet' Daisy spoke out which caused Elizabeth to smile, she knew daisy was being polite

'Of course they know, they just haven't run the story' she dipped her head

'Let's try and keep this out of the paper for as long as possible' Nadine spoke

'All at all if possible' Elizabeth mumbled

'Urm Madam Secretary, I don't think that will be possible, Gemma the women in the photos has just been sacked, it won't take long' Jay sighed and Elizabeth run her hands through her hair, she knew that was coming, she was thankful she didn't want to work with her, but knew this meant chaos was coming.

'Right come on, Brussels, when do we flight out for the NATO meeting?' She asked

'Urm that is this afternoon, 3 hours until we fly' Jay explained

'Ok, in between I need to just speak to a few people, so can I not be disturbed unless necessary' she asked and staff nodded before leaving.

'Mam, Henry is outside' Blake called and she looked at him like she wanted to burst into tears..

'No' she replied and Blake left with the message to give to Henry.

Henry however was not listening and walked into her office, she looked up and sighed in frustration

'I said no'

'Well tough, we need to speak' he spoke, he wasn't letting her put her walls up

'Nothing to say'

'Fine listen then' He shot back.

'I am going to Iraq' he explained, she looked up at him desperately searching for answers, praying it wasn't true

'What? You're leaving us in this situation to go and fight a war' she stood up and walked closer to him

'I am not fighting a war, I am just looking for military weapons, and yes, I am so sorry for what I've done, and I want to spend my life making it up to you, but there might not be a world if these weapons fall into the wrong hands' he sighed,

'Don't do that, don't use politics to get around me'.

'I don't want to go' He looked at her, he wanted to hold her but knew she wouldn't allow it

'Same as you didn't want to cheat, but you still did' She moved away from him opening her office door

'Leave before I call security' She warned and he stood rooted to the spot

'Elizabeth'

'It's Madam Secretary' She replied seriously, Blake and Nadine heard her and both looked on at the scene in front of them.

He was sorry, you could see that. It was out of character for him, he felt guilty, he loved her, he was angry at himself, but he was leaving now.

She was exhausted, crying, hurt and betrayed. She had to stay in the mess he created.

Henry walked out of the office dipping his head. Elizabeth slammed her office door shut causing a few people to flinch at the noise.

'Look after her please' Henry asked Nadine and Blake

'Of course, Don't worry it will be your job again soon' Nadine smiled, she was fond of Henry and hoped that they could fix this, they were made for one another. Blake didn't answer him, he was just as angry.

A few hours later and they were on the flight to Brussels, Elizabeth had fallen asleep and her staff were all taking good care of her, they were about to land so they decided to wake her up

'Madam Secretary, were landing' Blake shook her lightly as she fluttered her eyes open

'Thank you' she smiled got up and freshen up

'Urm Mam, there is a lot of press attention outside' Fred her agent explained looking at her staff

'My phone hasn't connected to a network, I have no idea what is going on' Daisy spoke

'Ohh I have a pretty good idea' She was frustrated, she hoped it wasn't what she thought. She put a brave smile on her face and stepped off the plane

Swarms of cameras and flashing lights in her face, her hand was gliding down the railing not realising it was exposing she was not wearing her engagement ring. She was struggling to see and the overwhelming noise was getting too much, Fred and Frank stepped in front of her and guided her through the sea of people now surrounding her

'Madam Secretary is it true?'

'Madam Secretary is it true about Dr McCord?'

'Madam Secretary who is Gemma?'

'Why was Gemma Fired Madam Secretary?'

'Madam Secretary Where is your engagement ring?'

'Madam Secretary Did Henry have an affair?'


	32. Chapter 31 – Resentment

On a writing spree so thought id update for you again! Thanks again for all your reviews I love recieving them!

Guest: Thank you for clarifying what you meant! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)

**Chapter 31 – Resentment**

Elizabeth walked through the doors of her home, she slung her shoes into the living room, threw her coat on the sofa and headed to the kitchen for a large glass of wine. It had been the longest 3 days for her, 3 days ago she learnt about Henry, then NATO nearly collapsed so she had been working tirelessly to evoke article 5 without NATO falling. Not having a reason to go home over the last few days she worked endlessly through the night staying at the state department. The enormity of how much Henry meant to her hit her over the recent days, she was scared and desperate for his embrace and words of counsel.

She poured the red liquid and brought the glass to her lips. This was the first time in 3 days she had been alone with her thoughts, alone long enough to consider everything that had happened between her and Henry. Henry that was a sore subject. She picked up her phone and fiddled with it in her hands for a while before calling him..

'Elizabeth, Babe' he sighed, she hadn't heard from her for 2 day, he hadn't been in meetings and she was ignoring all his texts and calls, she wouldn't let him into her office either.

'Can you come over, we need to talk' she replied

'On my way' he hurried and the call ended.

Elizabeth drank up her wine and opted for the whiskey instead, this was going to be a long night.

Henry had arrived and was stood sheepishly in the lounge waiting for Elizabeth to join him

'We need to talk, you're going to Iraq tomorrow and I need to know, I need to understand otherwise I am not going to move on' she explained calmly.

'Ok' he agreed. He just wanted to hold her

'Tell me' She asked

Henry sighed, he took a deep breath in. He didn't want to lose her, how was he supposed to sit there and tell her all of this.

'It won't make it better hiding it from me' she continued

'Ok, she works in the state department in finance' he started

'Worked' Elizabeth corrected him and he shot her a look

'What?'

'Don't you dare consider defending her' she warned him and he backed down

'We needed some money for a raid and finance were reluctant so I offered to head over myself, we had a coffee just to discuss work nothing else, you had left for Cuba the same day, then a few days later I went out with some of the boys from UVA and bumped into her, drinks were flowing and one thing led to another' he dipped his head, ashamed of his behaviour

'Why?'

'I was missing you I guess, missing that physical contact' this caused Elizabeth to huff in anger

'Seriously? Is that the best you can do? Henry you could have called me or flown out to me, I have my own plane for Christ sakes Henry' she stood up getting annoyed at him

'I know I am so stupid, and so sorry Elizabeth' he stood up and attempted to hold her arms

'Don't' she shrugged away, she couldn't stand the thought that he had touched another women since being with him.

'Henry I am trying to understand, I still love you so much and I do not want to lose you but you've hurt me so much, I am disappointed' She started to cry a little

'Babe, It meant nothing, she means nothing to me, You are my life Elizabeth, I've messed up but please believe me, I do love you' he was deflated

'I wish I could believe you, but I feel like everything you've told me has been a lie; I cannot get past the fact you hurt me, you of all people Henry'

'Babe listen to me, I am so sorry' He repeated

'I heard you Henry but sorry doesn't fix this; I love you so much but I feel like you've sacrificed what we had for nothing, I know she was attractive Henry but I was here first' she sobbed, tears were cascading off her cheeks, her eyes filled with disappointment.

'what did I do to deserve this? You could have told me if you were not happy, but why do this, Why break my heart and then swan off to bloody Iraq Henry!' she was so angry at him

'babe you know I have to go'

'NO NO YOU DO NOT, STOP SAYING BABE I AM NOT YOUR BABE' she screamed

'Please calm down'

'Henry I don't think I can get passed this, I am too full of resentment' She choked and he searched her face for answers

'Elizabeth let's continue talking it's only been a few days this will take time' he was desperate

'No Henry, we're over'

Henry felt his world shatter around him, now he felt heartbroken, what had he done? He knew she was final in her decision, he knew that look. He walked to the couch, grabbed his things and stood in front of her

'I will always be here for you if you change your mind, I love you Elizabeth Adams' He cried at her name before leaving his family home for good.

The next morning Elizabeth was sat in the Oval office

'How are you'? Conrad asked his friend

'He would have boarded now' was all she replied

'He'll come home Bess and you can both sort this' He offered

In the military air base Henry walked onto the plane ready to head to Iraq; he looked back desperate to see Elizabeth there waving him goodbye, desperate for a goodbye kiss, a call or even a text but nothing.

The doors to the plane closed as he sat down and flew away from his broken relationship, meanwhile Bess remained sat in the oval office enraged with resentment left to pick up the pieces of a mess he created.


	33. Chapter 32 – Face the Nation

**Chapter 32 – Face the Nation **

2 weeks had pasted since Henry left for Iraq. They had not found the compound and decided to remain out there until the military weapons were found. Henry tried to call Elizabeth every day, but everyday she ignored his calls, she only spoke if they were in the situation room and it was a matter concerning state.

Daisy was getting frustrated with Elizabeth the press were hounding her for a statement about Henry and Elizabeth, the pictures were broadcasted over the news daily but Elizabeth refused to speak to the media. She was conflicted and confused, she was scared and concerned for Henry, she wanted him to return home safely, but did she want him to return home to her? She didn't know. She said they were over but she felt like she was still in a committed relationship.

'Mam I am sorry but the press continue to ask about Henry' Daisy started

'No Daisy, and let just assume that is always the answer from now ok'

Elizabeth had only really spoken to Blake and Jess about her feelings, both were extremely supportive.

'Madam Secretary you've been invited for a face the nation interview' Nadine spoke out

'No thank you' she abruptly declined

'Look I am sorry that you guys are up against it, but my private life will not be discussed, it is not a matter for state' she explained apologetically, they all understood none of them would want to be in her position.

'Mam you're needed at the white house' Blake called and she stood up exiting the room.

'Situation room' Russell pointed as she entered the white house, she walked in with him, the room full of generals and the President, the team in Iraq including Henry on the screen

'Morning Madam Secretary, Mr Jackson' the spokes man for the group spoke

'Morning guys, what's going on?' She asked walking closer to the screen, she could see Henry's sad and tired eyes, she felt guilty for ignoring him, he looked deflated.

'We have reason to believe the compound has been moved, to Syria' he explained

'Ok well that's a different mission so' she trailed off and turned to the president who smiled at her sideways

'Were going to Syria tonight Mam, but we need to do so quietly, we ask that you guys come up with some form of distraction, we cannot risk being seen moving in' He explained and Elizabeth looked at Henry immediately She wanted to scream and shout at him to come home but she couldn't

'how big of a distraction?' Conrad asked

'Sir we need to reduce all attention, Syria will not like us violating their sovereignty, we need to be discreet, and media attention needs to be focused elsewhere' one of the guys spoke

We will see what we can do, be safe' she spoke not taking her eyes off Henry and he nodded in response, he was thankful, that was the first contact in 2 weeks.

'Keep us updated men' Conrad called and the call ended

'Now we need a distraction' Conrad addressed his team

'Sir we could just say it's military exercise?' A general spoke out

'No that is too obvious, we just need to divert the nation's attention for an hour or two so they can cross the border, but we need something so big that if the press did find out they wouldn't care because there was a more pressing issue' Russell explained

'Something like a face the nation interview with the heartbroken secretary of state?' Elizabeth broke the silence.

'No Bess, I will not let you exploit yourself like that' Conrad jumped to her defence

'It's the perfect cover up sir and you know it' she run her hands through her hair

'She is right sir' Russell agreed

'Bess all they will want to know about is Henry, not politics' Conrad warned

'I think that is all we have' she held her hands signalling that there was nothing else in the suggestions to pull from.

'you sure?' Russell asked

'I serve at the pleasure' she smiled

'Ok, set it up' Conrad sighed he was not happy about this. Elizabeth left the white house and headed back to the state department, she came out of the lift and was greeted by stressed daisy, a calm Blake with coffee and Nadine

'Nadine, set up the face the nation interview, for tonight' she stated walking to her office.

'Daisy tell the press, Blake spread the word, this needs massive media coverage, then my office and I'll explain' she called and sat down behind her desk

'All arranged for 7.30 tonight, 2 hours Madam Secretary' Nadine explained as the rest of the staff joined her in her office

'Ok, shut the door, I need to explain why I am doing this' She began and informed them of Henry's real reason of a trip to Iraq.

'So the interview is a distraction' Matt asked

'yeah, I am aware that it will be about Henry mainly, but this is for the greater good' she shrugged

'You're brave Mam' Nadine spoke

'No I am not, Look I am sorry I know I've been difficult to work with recently, well I haven't been coping with this so hopefully me doing this will help me get some things off my chest but get the media off all of your backs too' she offered to them

'Mam permission to be frank?' Jay asked and she nodded

'Are you and Henry together?'

'I don't know, I told him we were over before he left but now I just want him safe on American soil' she answered truthfully

'Madam Secretary, this face the nation interview is likely to be focused on the relationship between you and Dr McCord and less so on foreign policy, do you want to draft over a few things, get your answers straight?' Nadine asked

'no thank you Nadine, I am aware of that, but I serve at the pleasure so this _has _to be done, and done so honestly. ' she pressed her lips inwards together, she didn't want to do the interview not at all, but a distraction was needed. She knew it was going to be a tough interview, she just hoped she could manage

'I'll contact the stylist get you some outfits to chose from, otherwise Minister Chen is expecting a call from us about the south China sea' Blake interrupted

'Ok arrange the call, oh and tell the stylist something nice please Blake, I want to look a damn sight better than I feel' she explained

Meanwhile Henry and the team were just receiving news from the president that the move into Syria was covered by a rather unusual distraction

'So we have a cover up?' one of the guys spoke out

'Of sorts yes, We have something that will capture the nation's attention enough for about 2 hours, enough so that if this were to get out the people wouldn't bat an eyelid.' Conrad spoke

'What is the distraction might I ask Sir?' Henry spoke, he was concerned because Elizabeth should have been around for this meeting but she wasn't

'The Secretary of state will be live on TV' Conrad offered but Henry wasn't convinced

'Stay safe boys' The General who was in the oval office called

'Mr President may I have a private word?' Henry reached out as the rest of his team left the conference call

'Go ahead Henry'

'What will Elizabeth be doing exactly?' He raised an eyebrow

'Henry I don't want to lie to you, I am not pleased she is doing this but it was the best opportunity for a distraction; she is attending a 'Face the nation' interview tonight, now she is fully aware, as am I and as are you that they will not be interested in foreign politics' Conrad sighed, he felt for Elizabeth greatly

'They're going to question my affair' Henry spoke out loud

'Yes Henry, why the hell you did what you did is beyond my comprehension, but we need to deal with the facts and support Elizabeth now, in whatever she decides' Conrad had not spoken to Henry personally prior to this about the affair, he attempted to say out of it as best he could, but he felt sorry for his friend.

'Sir, I am sorry, I apologise if she has been distracted and I take full responsibility, just please Sir, let her know I am sorry and I love her' Henry begged

'Please Conrad' He sighed

'It's ok Henry, we all make mistakes, message received' Conrad nodded and the call ended.

'Russell get my motorcade, were going to the state department' Conrad called out.

Over in the state department the secretary was getting flustered

'I have no idea what to wear' she exhaled, she was getting overwhelmed. Blake sighed and place a hand on her shoulder

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' he questioned

'No she laughed but Blake understood why she was doing this, he decided to not question her further and help her pick and outfit.

'What about this, it's comfy, vibrant colours so screams confidence and strength, it's not too business/office attire yet remains professional' He said showing her a dress he pulled

'Thank you, for always having great advice' she smirked and headed in to the bathroom to change.

'Ok, how do I look?' She asked walking from her bathroom. She was dressed in a calf length cobalt blue flowing dress, long mesh sleeves with white polka dots and white heels. She looked elegant and poised. She didn't feel it, inside her heart was breaking, she wanted to put her comfy clothes on and gorge her way through tubs and tubs of ice cream.

'Like you're ready to face the nation' Conrad mocked from behind her, casing Blake to stand to attention

'The President Mam' Blake pointed out causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes

'Sir?' She pondered

'Just came to say thank you Bess, I know why you're doing this and I know you do not want to, what you're doing takes courage, I appreciate it, you do look lovely by the way' He smiled at one of his closest friends

'What did Henry want?' She eyeballed him causing Russell to laugh and Blake to look confused

'He said that he is sorry Bess, and I believe him. And he expressed his love for you'

'Ok' she replied simply.

'wait how did you know he spoke to Henry?' Blake was confused

'She is Ex-CIA, honestly I don't know how Henry hid the fact he slept with someone from you' Russell laughed and everyone glared at him

'What? I am paid to say the things you're all thinking' He responded

'Anyway, I need to leave, I am about to have my head severed' she mocked and exited the room heading towards the studios in her SUV.

She sat in silence, she was nervous, her mind racing, she took deep breaths in and out to attempt to compose herself, she knew they were going to ask about her personal life but she didn't have a clue how she felt, She wanted him but she disliked him so much at the moment. She leant her head back and closed her eyes took a deep breath and stepped out of the SUV towards the studio.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome tonight's special guest for Face the Nation, Secretary of State Elizabeth Adams'

The live audience clapped and cheered, she was thankful that the America people liked her. She stepped up onto the stage waving and smiling at the audience before shaking the interviews hand – Matt Pearson. She then took a deep breath and sat down in the black leather chair, she got comfy and looked Matt who was sat opposite her straight in the eye

'Good Evening Madam Secretary'

'Evening Matt' she laughed nervously

'Do you mind If I call you Elizabeth?' He asked her politely

'Yeah of course' she smiled warmly

'So are you ready?' He asked her and she exhaled

'As ready as I'll ever be' she replied and the interview began...


	34. Chapter 33 - The Secretary of State

**Chapter 33 - The Secretary of State, Elizabeth Adams**

_ '__So are you ready?' He asked her and she exhaled_

_'__As ready as I'll ever be' she replied and the interview began... _

_'_You look nervous' Matt stated observing her

'Terrified' she replied honestly

'Terrified, but why?'

'Well you're going to ask things that I don't know if I am able to answer, and I know this won't remain as a political discussion and that my personal life will be questioned too' she reasoned, she began fiddling with her hands a little.

'So why agree to the interview?' His reply was quite blunt

_Because we need to move army personnel into Syria without the press finding out. _Is what she thought; but knew she couldn't admit that.

'Because I think the public deserves to hear some things from me; from the horse's mouth so to speak, it's time to put all speculation to an end, it's time we all move forward'

'So Elizabeth, you've been secretary of state for nearly 1 year now, how has it been?'

'It's been great; I have really grown to love the job. My staff are the kindest most hardworking people. Working for our president and his staff is tough at times but one of the most rewarding aspects of my life, shaping and changing the future for our children is a privilege' She smiled with pride, she truly was enjoying herself.

'Have you found it challenging at all?'

Of course, every job has its challenges and this one is no exception; but I have a fantastic team around me that enables these challenges to pass and for us to overcome them.' She started to relax into the conversation a little more

'The work you done with Cuba, removing the sanctions was a historic moment, you must feel proud?'

'I am extremely proud of the work achieved by the state department and White House, as well as the Cuban people. It was a proud moment for all, it showed commitment to each other's nations, forgiveness and above all change.'

'Sometimes the state departments decisions come into the media and can be scrutinised, does this affect you? '

'I try to not think about it, we work tirelessly to achieve the best outcome for all, sometimes it's not the best outcome for America but overall it will always be a better option than the alternative.'

'The next question is more personal; we understand that you were in the CIA prior to taking the secretary of state job?'He questioned her

'Not quite, I taught at UVA - international political science and maths, I was in the CIA prior to that, I was there for around 6 years, and I joined as soon as I moved to America. I was an analyst' she explained

'Why did you leave?'

'Natural progression, I had been in the CIA for a number of years and felt I needed a new focus' she half lied, she did need a new focus but the real reasons were classified.

'Is it true you moved to America following the death of your parents?' he noticed her shift in her chair

'Yes, I was 17 when they died; a car accident. I didn't move here because they died it was already in discussion about my move, it just finalised the decision for me, and I had no immediate family in England anymore. It was the right decision' she swallowed hard answering that question.

'It's fair to say, you've experienced your fair share of hurt and pain' Matt pressed

'Is that a statement or a question?' she raised and eye brow at him, glancing at her watch when she looked back down, she had been questioned for 30 minutes, she had to endure another hour and half.

'I am just acknowledging that you've had a particularly difficult time recently. Your personal life has been exploited. How do you manage that?'

'I have a busy job that helps' she laughed nervously, she was trying to deflect the question, the audience laughed along with her.

'But it must still be difficult to have your personal life broadcasted like that?'

'Why don't you tell me, you're in the public eye as well' she smirked, she didn't want to appear rude but she didn't want to move onto the topic of Henry.

'Arrhh classic deflection' Matt mocked her

'Ex CIA what do you expect' she shrugged and the crowd laughed and applauded her.

'Ok, ok I see how this works, in that case Elizabeth, I think now we can 'get down to business' so to speak'

Elizabeth's body language changed, her heart pounding a little faster. She sat up straight no longer relaxed. She glanced at her watch again, 1 hour 15 to go.

'Now you look nervous' he stated, noting the shift in her presentation.

'Because I know you're going to ask about Henry and I.' She dipped her head. _Don't cry_

'Well yes; you fell in love and had your heart broken, I think the American people want to hear your story'

'It's not a story, it's my life, and I think the positive changes we've made on climate change, or the new peace discussions concern the American people more' she spoke softly

'So, let's talk peace, are you and Henry at peace with one another?' He looked at her; she felt his eyes pierce through her soul.

'He isn't in the country, so yeah things are peaceful' she mocked and the crowd chuckled.

'Tell us about your relationship, how did you meet?'

'You and the American people know this story, I see it printed all the time, but for the sake of the interview, Henry and I met at UVA, and after a few months started dating, we moved to DC, took new jobs, brought a house together, after 2 years he proposed, and now were hear' she replied quite robotically, she was trying to detach.

'Did your role as secretary of state impact on the relationship?'

'Yeah naturally, I was working longer hours, things were more stressful, he got a new job with extra hours, but we loved each other, we got through and fought for our relationship.' She sighed as she felt the burden weighing on her shoulders

'Loved?' Matt picked up on the past tense

'I was focusing on a particular point of time in the past where we worked through a difficult moment, months ago' she clarified. She was slightly annoyed as she felt her words were being twisted a little.

'Henry proposed to you 8 months ago, you were really happy, you set a date for next year, just a little over 10 months away in fact, what went wrong?' he asked, shocked to see a powerful women in front of him look powerless.

'During that time I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I had this amazing man by my side and he wants me to be his wife, the proposal was romantic, the planning and conversations about our future just felt natural, and then it all changed' she paused, she could feel tears in her eyes threatening to fall, she found talking about how much she loved him easy, she was still deeply in love with him, but she couldn't talk about how much he hurt her.

'It appeared to the public eye that you were very much in love. The perfect couple, So what happened?' He repeated

'What are you asking me exactly?' she looked at him with hurt in her eyes

'Did Henry cheat on you?' he asked. His question felt cold, she closed her eyes as he asked, and trying to put a barrier up, it didn't work. She felt a lump in her throat, she didn't want to be direct in her response she couldn't keep strong enough for that, she knew she was going to break under the microscope, and she hadn't expected it to feel this intense. She paused. She knew she had to be honest.

'He cheated on our future'

'I am going to take that as a yes, and how did you find out? Did he tell you himself?'

'Is that really necessary information?' she pondered looking at him and he shrugged

'I can see how much this is upsetting you, you're still heartbroken aren't you?' Matt's tone changed, he felt for the secretary

'I only found out 2 weeks ago, it's very raw. He's the love of my life, I don't get it, I just _don't_ get it' she turned her head away from the camera as the tears fell down her face. Matt handed her some tissue which she accepted. She was now trying to hold her sobs in, her breath catching her throat as she inhaled deeply. She continued as the room remained silent

'He didn't tell me himself, but didn't deny when I asked, he was honest and forthcoming with what happened. You all know he spent the night with someone else, no more details need to be spared, the rest remains private between Henry and I' she closed her eyes at the pain.

'Do you think will you forgive him?'

'I don't know matt' she whispered, she looked at her watch, just 15 minutes left. _Thank god _she thought.

'Have you or will you move on from Henry? Is the relationship or engagement off for good?' He continued as Elizabeth inwardly groaned, she wanted to stop talking about him now.

'Attempting to move on from someone you love is a constant battle, it's physically and mentally draining, the future you had planned is no longer, and even if you did work things out it's still damaged and tainted a little, that is a struggle. He is currently abroad working and that makes things harder, I'd like him to be home so I know he is safe' she replied honestly not really answering the question, but managing to compose herself.

'Where is he?'

'I am not sure...wow that was the easiest question to answer' she laughed wiping tears away and gaining full control.

'Madam Secretary; I thank you for your honesty today, before we started talking I had already formed an opinion on your relationship and you as the Secretary of State; but I just want to say that you have changed that. You're the youngest Secretary of state there has ever been, and the first female. I think a lot of people myself included judged you and felt you would not be able to rise to the challenge, but not only have you exceeded expectation you set the standard even higher. President Dalton commented that he thinks you're the best secretary this country has ever had, and I agree' as he finished that sentenced the audience erupted, cheering and clapping nodding with approval.

Elizabeth laughed at the reaction; she was overwhelmed by the response. When the audience quietened down Matt continued:

'I thought that yes Henry cheated on you, but given your high profiled character and job you'd move on and it wouldn't affect you, given the stereo type that most politicians are heartless, I can see how wrong I was. I apologise for that. You are setting standards for women everywhere, you are a strong independent women and a breath of fresh air, just what this country, this world needs, So I humbly thank you for this privilege today, I am sorry I made you cry' Matt spoke honestly

'Thank you, you probably saved me a lot of money on therapy' she joked and shook his hand

'Ladies and Gentlemen, the Secretary of State, Elizabeth Adams'


	35. Chapter 34 – It just did

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I was really worreid about this story but you all seem to be enjoying it so thats good!**

Special thanks to bebigoo for your lovely review! Yes plenty more chapters to come!

**Chapter 34 – It just did**

Elizabeth was in her SUV leaving her face the nation interview, she was overcome with emotion, her staff was talking to her about how the optics were looking but she had one thought only: Henry. She was exhausted and wanted to head home, her SUV was doing the rounds and dropping Nadine and Blake home before her.

'You done really well Madam Secretary' Nadine smiled at her boss

'Thanks, that was tougher than I imagined' she acknowledged

'You need to get home have hot bath, a Chinese and wine' Blake ordered causing the girls to laugh

'Blake you're my hero' she laughed at him.

'I'm am so tired, it's been such a long day, what is the time?' Elizabeth asked

'10.15pm' Blake called before answering the phone and looked at Elizabeth with concern

'whatever it is I don't think I want to know' Elizabeth moaned as Blake took a call

'Mam, its Russell Jackson' He said holding the phone out for her to take

'Surely this day cannot get any worse' She sighed

'It just did' Blake replied with a serious look

'Mam please' he urged her to take the phone

'Hi Russell'

'Bess situation room now, like now' He stressed and hung up.

'White house Frank' Blake shouted

'what did Russell say to you?' she quizzed Blake

'Please don't, you know I cannot lie' He groaned, as Nadine's phone went off in the background, it was a news alert.

'Blake?' she asked him sternly

'Mam please' he begged as Nadine looked between the two

'Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on' she snapped

'Urm, Madam Secretary, there has been a bomb' Nadine started and the colour drained from Elizabeth's face

'Henry?' she whispered looking for confirmation it was nothing to do with him in her staff's face, nothing.

'Oh my, show me' she gasped

'I think we need to wait, were pulling into the white house now' Nadine alerted them, before the SUV was stopped Elizabeth got out and ran to the situation room as fast as she could, Blake hot on her heels

She swung the door open and looked at Conrad who dipped his head immediately. She looked to Russell who had his hands stretched out holding onto the back of the chair, his head also dipped.

Everyone in the room silent; Blake stood at the door behind her, watching the scene unfold.

'Someone speak' she mumbled

'Syria, they were tipped off, they knew the team were going, 4 bombs were set off... all men and women from our team are...they're...' the General trailed off

'All presumed dead Elizabeth' Russell finished with a heavy tone

The blood pounded in her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest. Her hands shook. Her feet tingled. Her vision disfigured, She had to get away. She couldn't move. There was too many faces looking at her. She couldn't breathe. Her Breathing was hard. Really hard. As if she'd just run the Marathon. She felt the colour drain from her face. She felt cold. Numb 'All presumed dead'. She let out a little sob. Conrad got up to hold her. She cried harder, her chest growing tight as bile rose in her throat. She stepped out of the room and into the bathroom. She was sick, and again, and again. She sobbed, salty tears dripping off her cheeks. She fell back onto her bum, she threw her head against the toilet cubical wall. Her eyes were heavy.

Henry is presumed dead.

How could this be happening?

She reached for her phone, dialled his number... the phone didn't even ring out.

She let out a hysterical cry. Nadine entered to find her in mass hysteria. Nadine closed her eyes as Elizabeth's screams echoed through her body. Her phone dropped to the floor and Nadine seen it;

Spread across the screen, the news alert 'Dr Henry McCord and team Dead in Syria Bombings' with pictures. Detailed, graphic pictures of limbs, blood, fire, ashes.

'Elizabeth' Nadine spoke, she didn't feel the need for professionalism right now. Elizabeth looked at her, distraught

'We should get you home' she extended her arm and Elizabeth stood up, she splashed her face and swilled her mouth with water. She looked emotional, but she didn't care right now. Following Nadine out of the bathroom, she was greeted by Blake, Fred and Frank who all stood in silence

'Let's get the Secretary home' Nadine spoke

'No' Elizabeth walked back into the situation room and sat down

'So what is the plan' she asked, knowing the USA would take action back after all American lives were taken.

'Not appropriate Bess' Conrad placed a hand on her shoulder

'Sir it's my job, foreign relationships are my thing, now we need to confirm all fatalities and work a plan of action, this is an act of war' she looked at him with a harsh look, Conrad backed down

'You heard her, confirm fatalities' He agreed

'I'll reach out to the Syrian embassy' she stood up

'Is that wise?' Russell stopped her but Conrad shook his head

'Let her go' He knew she needed to do this.

'Bess from the white house please, you could be a target now' He warned and she nodded

'Thank you Sir'


	36. Chapter 35 – The first 3 days

**The response to this has been amazing! Thank you all sooooooo much!**

**Enjoy! If you're lucky I may post another today! (hint Hint) **

**Chapter 35 – The first 3 days**

72 long hours had passed, Elizabeth hadn't been home, she was working endlessly to try and establish a relationship with the Syrian embassy, they were outraged at the US government and vice versa.

'I appreciate your frustrations sir but a terrorist group on your soil bombed and potentially killed 8 American lives, work with us to tackle this group' Elizabeth pleaded, she was not interested in negotiating terms and one up man ship anymore, she just wanted to be honest. She knew the Embassy was weak and hoped they could join forces

'Madam Secretary, You were invading out country'

'Do you really think I would send my fiancé to invade Syria? Knowing it would likely result in his death and a war between us?' She reasoned, _Her fiancé, oh god Henry I miss you_

'Very well, we will let you into the bomb site to look for your people, and we can work from there' the ambassador reasoned

'Thank you' she smiled and ended to call

'Blake, we need to go to the white house' She shouted

'yes Mam, here have some food' He offered her a small option of breakfast

'later' she brushed him off

'Madam Secretary you've hardly slept or eaten now eat' He spoke sternly

'Blake I will, I just really need to get to the white house, this is urgent' She reasoned and he signed

'Fine but I am forcing this muffin on you' he smiled and handed her a blueberry muffin which she accepted.

Elizabeth sat in her SUV on the way to the white house with Blake and Nadine, she was picking at her muffin and frantically trying to call Henry. Like she had done for the last 3 days, only for the line to be cut dead each time.

_These first 3 days have been the hardest, a month ago I was happy, ready to marry the man of my dreams, the I find out he cheated, and now he's likely to be dead. How did this even happen? Why? Henry please come home to me _

'We're here' Frank called from the front of the vehicle.

Elizabeth hurried to the white house to deliver the news to the president, she wasn't even sure how she was functioning these last few days, Blake had been home and got her a selection of clothes, she hadn't left the white house until the threat against her was cleared and since then she still hasn't been home. Truth was she couldn't go home without knowing the truth about Henry, she didn't want to be in that house alone anymore.

'Mr President, Russell, I've just spoke to the ambassador and we can send our men in to search the bomb site' she explained a little relieved

'Fantastic, let's set it up' Conrad stood up heading to the situation room

'It's time to bring our men home' He stated humbly.

They were now stood in the situation room, watching men search the bombing remains for the 8 missing Americans.

Elizabeth's stomach was turning, she wasn't sure how much longer she could watch this, yet she couldn't pull her eyes away, she needed to see Henry; dead or alive. The screen was a blur, a tear forming in her eyes as a body was pulled from the wreckage, she placed her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Sir this is Captain Martinez' a voice came over the conference and a wave of relief and sadness flooded Elizabeth.

The time continued to pass and 4 more men were pulled from the wreck

'Mr President there are no survivors here, but 3 of our men are unaccounted for' Elizabeth looked up at the screen, fear infecting her eyes

'Sir there is no evidence of the remaining 3 men ever being at the scene here'

'Who are we missing?' Conrad asked.

'Anna Stones, Donate Marcus and Henry McCord'

_Missing, not at the scene, is he alive? Where is he? Henry?' _her mind was on overdrive

'Let's get looking, we will assume they are MIA until further notice' Conrad ordered and the call ended

Elizabeth couldn't take much more

'Sir may I' she gestured to leave the room which he nodded.

She frantically grabbed her phone and attempted to call Henry, only for it to not ring out, again. She threw her phone in frustration and threw her head back trying to contain the tears. Her lips trembled and her eyes burned from the tears she was holding back.

'It's ok Bess' Conrad spoke softly

'we will get him home'

'I hope so Sir, Sir if I may, I wanted to have a word with you...this job has ruined my relationship with Henry, I told you that I wouldn't let that happen and I did, so... you'll have my letter or resignation on your desk as soon as all 8 service men and women are accounted for and on their way home' She warned him

'I don't accept, this is emotion talking' He argued

'Sorry but you do not get to refuse my resignation' she argued back, as Russell stepped into the room with them

'Yes I do I am the President of the United States, and your boss' He bit back, he was annoyed by her tone

'Yes, and you sent my fiancé into a war zone, so much for protecting the people you care about' she snapped and stormed off.

'Sir, let's leave it for now' Russell was actually the voice of reason

'These first 3 days have been tough Russell but she cannot speak to me like that?' He argued with a hint of anger in his voice

'It's been 3 days for us Sir, she's had a whole month, cut her some slack, her fiancé who cheated was presumed dead and is now MIA, her head must be a mess'

'I am not accepting her resignation'

'I'll talk to her' Russell agreed and Conrad nodded before stepping back inside the situation room.


	37. Chapter 36 – Resignation

**Chapter 36 – Resignation **

'Have we found anything?' She asked annoyed already, she knew she wouldn't like the answer

'Nothing' Russell signed

'it's not good enough' She blurted out and Conrad snapped

'Can I have the room please, Elizabeth stay'

She stood rooted to the spot, and knew she was out of line and being a little disrespectful but her emotions were all over the place, she wasn't sure she cared a great deal at the moment, the light inside of her had gone out.

'Elizabeth as the Secretary of state you need to remember your lane, stay in it' He ordered before continuing

'I know this is distressing for you, but if you cannot handle it then I need you to go home and let us deal with this'

'Sir with all due respect nobody is dealing with this, Nobody seems to be helping, Everyone is focusing on me and my emotions and expecting me to be ok, but if this happened to any one of you then none of you would be ok' she argued back

'Elizabeth' he warned her

'No Sir, the compound where they were based in Iraq had their plans, their research, has anyone found that or even looked? Maybe they made a stop, something happened for them to split, they were obviously aware that people knew they were coming, Sir think like the CIA agent you are underneath and stop being so diplomatic for once' She ranted and stood face to face with Conrad

'Sir when we were training together you told me 'if you challenge someone they will grow, if you believe in them, they will win, so this is me challenging you and asking you to believe me in as I do you' she almost pleaded as she began to back down and so did he

'Alright, I hear you, let's get this done, I've had enough of these games now' He sighed and called everyone back in the room

'Elizabeth, lead the way' he smiled, showing he trusted her plan. She began to explain her plan or action, everyone making notes and allocating jobs, everyone set to work and left Elizabeth, Russell and Conrad in the room

'And now we wait' Russell stated pouring them all a whiskey...

**Day 10**

10 days since the bombing. It had been 10 days since Elizabeth had heard the news Henry was likely dead. She struggled every day, each day that passed a part of her died even more. She was becoming a shell of herself. She was stood in the bathroom at her office, still haven't gone home yet. She splashed her face with cold water, it was only 6am. Her eyes burned, her body ached for Henry. She was weak, she had lost around 7kgs over the last month. She had never felt so broken, not even when her parents died, she had felt every second of the last month intensely. She was numb. She couldn't cry anymore, she was burnt-out.

She walked to her desk and run her fingers over the envelope. She felt the crisp Brown paper in her hands; it was addressed to 'The President of the United States of America'. It was her resignation. She sighed deeply; confused and alone. _What am I going to do?_

She came out of her thoughts when her office door was knocked;

'Morning Madam Secretary' the team chimed as they walked through the door

'Morning everyone, so office ambush has taken over lift ambush I see' she smiled as she teased her team

'We just love ambushing you' Matt laughed as a stole a doughnut from Blake's hands

'Matt that better have not been the last one!'She warned him playfully. She was thankful for moments like this, they distracted her from her life for a few moments.

'So were still working on bombing in Syria case, so another day where all my plans are cancelled' she looked sympathetic towards her team, they worked tirelessly for her

'Madam Secretary the gaggle are really after a statement, this is a story to them, especially with Henry being involved' Daisy spoke to her boss with caution

'Not a story Daisy, a reality, and no statement' she brushed her comment away.

'Urm Madam Secretary, one thing cannot be cancelled, It's Mr Stanley Miller's leaving party, you're expected to give a speech, he's worked in state for 40 years' Nadine highlighted

'Wow, Of course what time?' She asked

'11am, so first thing then the rest can be cancelled' Nadine replied as her boss nodded

'Thank you everyone for your courage and patience the last few days' Elizabeth acknowledged her staffs efforts recently, she really was proud of her team.

'Mam, we just want to say that we're all proud to serve you and that we think you have handled the situation remarkably well' Jay expressed affection on behalf of the team.

The day was passing with no news about Henry or the remainder of the team, with every second that passed her fears of him never returning home sunk a little deeper. She was walking towards Stanley, she had just given a speech about his work and service in the state department and thanked him for his continued service for 40 years.

'Mr Miller Hi' She greeted him and took a seat next to him

'Madam Secretary, a pleasure, we've not actually met before' she smiled shaking her hand

Stanley spent some time talking to her about his life within the department and the things he has seen throughout his time, patterns of behaviour and methods used to bridge gaps or create wars.

'I wish we spent more time together, I could have used some of that knowledge' She complimented him

'You know, if I was you Id be asking the Head of State of the Syrian Arab Republic over hear, show case him and present Dolton joining forces, that will bring your missing team home' He offered

'How did you know some of the team were missing?' she quizzed

'Please, they announced all were presumed dead but you continue to cancel plans, except for ones like this where your absence would be noted' she winked at her

'Ok, you still work for me right?' She asked him and he glanced to his watch

'You can have me for another 5 hours' he laughed and she gestured for them to go somewhere private with her and her staff.

'So Stanley, why would you invite the head of Syrian state over?' Jay questioned

'It's simple isn't it?... god do they teach you young ones nothing these days?' Stanley huffed causing the secretary to stifle a laugh at Jay's hurt face

'It shows a united front, for your team to split they must have known there was a potential their cover was blown, the fact they haven't surfaced means one of two things; They are either dead, or they are not sure who to trust, so have remained hidden' He explained.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply ay the word death.

'But surely they have seen the news that Syria and the USA are working together?' Daisy asked confused

'Yes but how do they know they can trust it? It's just words, now if you got the two presidents together a public photo of them working together, then that would reinforce that it's a true sentiment' He continued

'You really think that will work?' Elizabeth asked folding her arms and leaning onto her desk

'Wouldn't you come out of the woodwork if you saw that?' He asked her.

'Ok, Blake get the car ready were going to the white house, Stanley please stick around' she smiled and left the office with Blake.

Several more hours had passed and Elizabeth was drained, she had managed to follow through on Stanley's plan and the photo of both presidents was circulating the internet, now they had to wait and hope he was right.

Elizabeth was walking back into her office, she was shocked to see all her staff still there and Stanley

'What are you all doing here? It's gone midnight' she was shocked

'Well I did go home, but these lovely people call me back when the president of Syria landed and the photo went viral' He smiled

'Thank you for trusting my plan' he shook the secretaries hand

'No Thank you, I am pleased we got to work together today' She smiled and walked around to her desk, the conversations continued between her staff and she stood staring at the same brown envelope. All her confusion came flooding back.

'We're just heading off, goodnight Mam' Her staff called

'Goodnight all' She looked up and smiled, she noticed Stanley wasn't leaving

'Everything ok?' She asked him softly

'What's in that letter?' He was direct

'Well that was forthcoming' she laughed nervously

'Arhh I don't work for you anymore' he teased causing her to giggle at his humour.

'It's my resignation' she sighed sitting down in her seat

'Can I ask why?'

She thought about replying for a minute but felt he had nothing to lose

'Taking this job has had a great impact on my personal life, it's... well quite frankly it's ruined it'

'But has it? Was it really down to you being Secretary of state?' he questioned her

'I feel like I am on Face the nation again' she laughed nervously

'Madam Secretary may I offer some advice from an old man?' he stood up walking towards her desk before taking the seat in front of it.

'You have my attention' she nodded slowly

'I don't think you being the secretary of state 'ruined' your personal life, I've worked with Henry a few times prior to this and heard him talk about how he was bored at UVA and missed the marines and more exciting job roles like DIA, my guess is he would have took a role similar to this anyway, and at some point been in harm's way regardless' he paused

'And as for the other aspect of your personal life concerning Henry, well Madam Secretary; people can cheat any time, any place, any job. It had nothing to do with you being the secretary of state. If Henry walks away from this attack, you know he isn't going to leave DIA, he is going to want to work with them even more, he will want to fight to protect you and the world more than ever, and you know that. So why would you quit your job? Why not use this to fuel the fire inside you and fight for change, the good kind.'

Elizabeth was listening intently

'Madam Secretary don't hand your resignation in, not just yet. Keep it, find out the truth about Henry and when he returns home, because I know he will, talk it through together. We have nothing in this world if we do not have one another. The only time you should hand that resignation in is when you're about to announce your candidacy for President of the United States' He finished, he stood up and gave her a firm nod before leaving her alone in her office to think about what he just said.

She took her envelope, teased the edges in her fingers, she breathed in deeply closing her eyes. She pressed her fingers on the letter a little harder before exhaling and placing the letter in between her hands and ripping it down the middle. She threw the remains in the bin, picked up her jacket and headed for her office door.

She stepped outside the state department and was greeting by her security agents

'Take me home please' she requested and stepped into the car.

'Of course Madam Secretary'. Were the words ringing in her ears as the door closed behind her.


	38. Chapter 37 – Head or Heart?

**enjoy! I might just be a little mean and let you wait a little for the next update... **

**Chapter 37 – Head or Heart? **

Elizabeth woke to the sound of her mobile ringing, she glanced at her alarm clock and groaned when she seen it was 3.48am, she had only been asleep for 2 hours but it was 2 hour more than the 0 hours she had achieved over the last 11 days. she grabbed her phone and brought it to her ear

'hello?' she croaked, still half asleep

'Bess we got them, they're coming home' Came the emotional tone of Russell's voice. Elizabeth didn't wait another second, she hung up and flung her covers back, she hurried into her bathroom to fresh up before chucking on jeans and a t-shirt. It was the weekend and early hours in the morning but she didn't care. Overcome with emotion she rushed out the door and into her SUV. She grabbed her phone and messaged her staff, she didn't ring and wake them as they'd been working effortless for days. Then it dawned on her

'We found them' was the words she hears. _Wait. He didn't say if they were ok? Are they alive? I said I wanted them home either way. Russell sounded emotional I assumed that was relief but what if it wasn't, oh god. _Her mind was in overdrive. The journey to the white house felt like the longest of her life, every second felt like hours, she was getting increasingly frustrated and overwhelmed.

She watched as the white building suddenly appeared in front of her, she didn't wait for her DS agent to open her door, she pulled the handle back and walked the familiar walk towards the situation room, her feet hurt with every step, her body aching with emotion distress. She place her hand on her chest and neck, she began scratching herself almost like she was trying to break her chest to breathe. She entered the room and her eyes fell upon Conrad.

'He's ok Bess' she let out an exhaustive sigh, she was relieved, a rush of emotions surged her body, she reached for the back of the chair, leant into her arms and took a deep breathe

'All 3 are accounted for, safe, unharmed and on their way home as we speak, as are the 5 fatalities' General Becker spoke.

'what the hell happened?' she articulated

'It seems that they were aware of the tip off, so split and well Stanley Miller was right, they remained in hiding until they seen the photo of the presidents shaking hands, it seems they found shelter in some underground tunnel, they had water and a few rations they took with them, it seems at worse they're a little malnourished' Russell explained.

'They'll all be home in approximately 8 hours' He continued. Elizabeth couldn't speak, she could hardly comprehend the emotional rollercoaster she had been on.

'Thank you everyone, job well done, and thank you Madam Secretary, this was a good piece of work' Conrad nodded at her in thanks she smiled back

'go home and rest everyone, this will be a long 8 hours' Conrad addressed everyone in the room. They all piled out the door leaving Elizabeth and Conrad alone. He took a moment before speaking to her

'So all 8 team members accounted for; 5 fatalities 3 unharmed, all on their way home. You have a decision to make, are you going to following you head or heart?' Conrad asked.

'Depends what we're talking about?' She asked, searching his expression for clues, was he asking as her _boss_ or her _friend_. Her judgment was clouded, she was consumed by emotions.

'Why don't you tell me?' He sat with his fingers intertwined waiting for her response

'Neither are simple sir...but I have ripped up my resignation and I apologise profoundly about my behaviour over the last few days' she began but Conrad interrupted her by shaking his head and lifting his hand

'No need, you challenged me and put me in my place, you delivered on your plan, I want you to keep that quality. So what about the other decision that is weighing on you? He asked tilting his head slightly, he didn't know what the decision was regarding but he could guess.

'She sighed in frustration and ran her hands over her face, before looking at him with her tired eyes, she decided not to answer him directly.

'I'm going to try and get some rest if that is ok? She looked Conrad and nodded and pointed towards the door

'Thank you sir.'

She decided not to head home and instead went to the state department, she was shocked when she arrived to not see anyone there, but she then remembered it was the weekend. She placed her bag on her desk and took a seat on her sofa. She dipped her head into her lap and let her tears cascade down her cheeks.

Heart wrenching sobs ripped through her body, her shoulders and hands shaking from the depth of her cry, she whimpered between sniffles. She couldn't contain any emotion anymore. She curled her feel up under her and placed her head down onto the arm of the sofa, she closed her eyes desperate to fall asleep; no chance her head was drowning with questions, but one in particular, which one did she follow? Her head or her heart?, both had very _very _different outcomes.

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, she glanced at the time and realised she had fallen asleep and been asleep for nearly 6 hours, she frowned and rubbed her head, her staff should have been in by now she questioned herself, then noticed she had a fresh change of clothes, a pillow under her head and a blanket over her, she smiled to herself they really did look out for her. Her phone continued to ring _shit _ she thought realising it was her mobile

'hello, Hi Russell' She hurried

'We're heading to the airport to greet everyone, welcome them home and offer the families our condolences, We will meet you there in half an hour' He went to hang up but she stopped him

'No wait, urm, I won't be going' she bit her lip nervously. Russell thought about his response before opening his mouth;

'I'll let the president deal with this one' he huffed at her and ended the call. She brought the phone down from her ear and held it too her chest, she inhaled deeply and exhaled in an attempt to gather control over her breathing, it was only then she realised Blake had entered the room

'We're staying here?' he confirmed and she nodded silently

'In that case can I get you anything?' Blake looked at his boss, heart broke and torn. She shook her head not speaking a word and he silently left the office leaving her and her horrendous habit of over-thinking alone.

Meanwhile Conrad was walking through the airport which was now swarming with press:

'Mr President where is the secretary? 'Sir where is Madam Secretary?" But all questions were ignored. Conrad stood on the landing tarmac greeting families and offering his apologies and gratitude for their sacrifice. When the fatalities had been taken off the plane then, the 3 remaining service men and women stepped off. Conrad took a deep breath, he knew this was going to be tough, and he certainly did not blame Elizabeth for not being here...

Henry stepped out of the plane, he glanced around and his heart sank at the realisation she was not there. He gulped back his tears and walked towards Conrad and Russell.

'Brace yourself Sir' Russell warned nodding towards Henry.

'Henry Hi, welcome home' Conrad held out his hand for Henry to shake but Henry dismissed it

'I need to see her' He spoke and Conrad looked at Henry empathetically

'I don't think I am the one to make that call, you need to get medical attention first' Conrad reasoned

'No, you know her like I do if not better, you know she needs me right now' Conrad couldn't argue with Henry, it was true, Elizabeth did need him, not just now but evidently she needed him always.

'Very well, let's go' Conrad sighed,

Henry stood outside the state department watching Conrad's motorcade drive away, he was surprised to find it so quiet, he walked into the lift and pressed for the seventh floor.

He was nervous, his hands began to sweat; he had no idea how this was going to pan out, he missed her so much, it was the thought of holding her that kept him going. He needed to be with her, he was nothing without her.

He stepped out of the lift and took the steps towards her office, he noticed Blake sat at his desk, to his surprise Blake didn't try and stop him entering the office, instead he looked at Henry

'She hasn't been good' he explained, knowing Henry would want to know.

He was stood outside her door, did he knock? Did he just walk in? What did he do?

He decided not to knock, he grasped the door handle and pulled it towards him and he walked in.

'Henry...'


	39. Chapter 38 – Promise me one thing

**Chapter 38 – Promise me one thing**

He decided not to knock, he grasped the door handle and pulled it towards him and he walked in.

'Henry...' she was shocked, her eyes fell upon him, he was unharmed and very much alive, but he looked unwell, she stepped a little closer, focusing on him more, her vision a little blurred, his muscular physique looking tired and a little worn, his smile disappeared from his face, his eyes full of confusion; what was coming next?

He looked at the women in front of him; _she's lost weight, she looked tired, what have I done_. Elizabeth stepped closer to him, he could see the tears forming in her eyes, he could see the pain etched across her face, she looked scared, fragile.

'Henry I am so glad you're home safe' she smiled at him

'Elizabeth I am so sorry if I scared you, I missed you so much' He sniffled and stepped closer to her; causing her to step back

'Henry I can't do this' she placed her hands across her chest, in an attempt to protect herself. Her body language was closed.

'Elizabeth I'

"No Henry, it's better this way, nobody gets hurts' she dipped her head

'I will' his voice began to crack with emotion

'You'll be fine Henry, you have your friends and family"

'You're my family Elizabeth' his eyes darting across her face

'Henry please don't make this any harder than it already is, I cannot go through this, I've endured too much, I need to protect me and do what's best for me now, I'm sorry Henry' she walked behind her desk. She needed a physical barrier between them. She looked down at her desk, now crying her head had won the battle, her poor heart yearned for him deep inside.

Tears spilled over his eyes, his throat burning. He stood rooted to the spot "But I love you' he croaked

"Oh Baby I love you too, but loving you is killing me, so we have to say goodbye, even if none of us want too" she cried a little harder

"No we don't, we can work this out Elizabeth. Please I am so sorry' she became annoyed at him for continuously apologising, her emotions flipped

"I don't want you to fucking apologise Henry, I wish you could drown in your thoughts like I have in mine; I cried for days and days over you Henry, then you fucked off to Iraq and I cried even more when I thought you were dead, we shouldn't be in this position Henry, sorry certainly doesn't fix it so just stop' she snapped she couldn't control herself, she didn't meant to be spiteful towards him but she wanted him to know how hurt she was.

"Ok" he admitted defeat 'Just promise me one thing? Promise you won't ever forget me, please just tell me that I changed you somehow, that I had an impact on your life, please promise you'll remember me, losing you is so hard. But I don't want to go knowing I meant absolutely nothing to you' his heart broke with every work he spoke, guilt rattled his bones and heartache reached inside and gripped him tight.

"How can you even ask that? Of course you had an impact on my life, you're my favourite yet most painful story to tell, you are the first person I ever truly showed my heart too, and you're the reason no one will ever see it again' she spoke between gentle sobs, her words pieces through his body, he could finally see all the hurt and damage he'd done to her. To them.

"For what it's worth Henry, I think we were meant to be; we just did it wrong' she whimpered

"Elizabeth pleases" he begged. "Elizabeth I made a terrible mistake but I know we can get through this, please give me the chance to show you'

'No Henry it was me, I made the biggest one of them all, I trusted you Henry and I was a fool. We're over' and with that sharp cut of words she left her office, walking past Blake and straight to her motorcade, heading home.

Henry stood in her office, he was emotionless, Blake came running into the room

'Dr McCord is everything ok?' He asked looking at the back of Henry as he remained stood on the same spot.

'It's over' he closed his eyes as the pain hit him like a train. _She's gone_


	40. Chapter 39 – Better Man

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!** thanks for all the reviews! I literally love receiving them, you're all so kind and invested! thank you for sticking by my story!

Enjoy the update...

**Chapter 39 – Better Man **

The next day had arrived; it hadn't quite been 24 hours since Henry last saw Elizabeth but he was still struggling with the concept. After eventually leaving the state department with Blake's encouragement he headed to the hospital to be checked over, thankfully for him everything was ok and he could head home. He was called into the agency this morning to receive a debriefing and was now sat alone in an apartment he started renting. It was cold and nothing like the homely Georgian town house him and Elizabeth shared.

Henry looked around and sure; spending a Sunday alone wasn't the problem. That he was used too, often Elizabeth would get called into work or he would be working himself. It was the thought that she wouldn't be walking through the door at any point. She wasn't coming home to him anymore. That was crippling his heart.

He was flicking through the channels, he couldn't stand to watch the news as it was all about him and Elizabeth, the main headlines about the safe return of him and his colleagues and the mourning of the others. Or it was discussion about 'so how well do you think McCord/Adams reunion went' 'Well not too well as Secretary Adams snubbed him, she didn't turn up to see him return home, things must be between them'. Henry didn't need others saying what he was already thinking. He sighed in frustration and decided to find something to catch up on. That is when he seen it. He'd forgotten all about it, he hadn't even remembered Conrad telling him. 'Face the Nation: Secretary of State Special'.

Henry was in two minds, did he want to watch this? He held his thumb over the play button on the remote for a few moments longer before deciding to press it. He sat back fixing his eyes on the screen, he smiled as she was welcomed onto the stage. He thought she looked beautiful, she always did. He couldn't feel her nerves and tension, he sighed knowing she was only in that position because of him.

Henry hadn't moved from his spot as the interview continued, they were discussing the work she had done in Cuba and he could see how proud she was of that work, he was immensely proud of her, she had made history that day, she made history the day she took the job in office, he had the most powerful women in America if not potentially the world in his arms, and he let her go, like it was nothing. He held his head in his hands, closing his eyes shut tightly in anger at himself. Then he heard the question come from the TV

_'__Did Henry cheat on you?'...'He cheated on our future'_

Henry felt a wave of emotions flood his body, he felt hot and clammy, there it was the question he wished they didn't ask her, the question that she should never have been asked because he should never have done it. Rage and frustration infected his body. He could see that she was deflecting the questions, not wanting to be in that position. He questioned himself, he was supposed to be an ethics profession, well he certainly didn't apply himself accordingly in that situation he thought to himself.

He looked back up the screen and seen Elizabeth fighting back tears, trying hard not to break down. He done that too her, he had made her crumble like that. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he even call himself a man? They had something special and he ruined it, and for what? Nothing ultimately. How do you lose the one you love? How do you lose your only plan, your future?

'You're and idiot Henry' he sighed to himself.

As he watched the interview draw to a close he reached for him phone, finding that familiar number and pressing call; Elizabeth.

The phone rang out. No answer. Henry placed his phone on his lap. He started into the open room, he didn't know what to do, how did he fix this?. The only thing he knew was that he had lost everything, but he desperately wanted Elizabeth to give him another chance, he knew that now actions were needed not words. He needed to be a better man.

Monday morning had come around, how it came so quickly Elizabeth was not sure but she had to get on with her life now, well she had to at least try. She walked the familiar route into the lift an awaited for floor 7.

When she stepped out she was surprised not to be greeted by any of her staff, she took a moment too look around confused, why wasn't she being ambushed?. She walked towards her office and noticed Blake stood by his desk holding coffee and breakfast for her

'Morning Blake, Where is everyone?' She asked and before Blake could reply Nadine appeared from the meeting room

'Good morning Madam Secretary, that would be my doing, we thought it was best not to ambush you today, give you an extra 5 minutes of peace' she smiled awkwardly, she wasn't sure if this was the right call of not, neither was Elizabeth if she was honest. She nodded and headed towards the meeting room where she assumed the rest of her staff were.

'Morning everyone' she called entering the room before taking her seat. Everyone wishing her good morning

'Ok we have a few things on today's agenda to discuss, mainly the visit from the state school, the young person's writing competition winners are visiting later to collect their certificates, so can we all mind our language' Nadine warned

'Ok, Anything else?' Elizabeth asked

'Nothing as yet Mam, we cancelled a lot of meetings because of the recent incident with Syria, we were unsure how long it would endure' Nadine explained and Elizabeth nodded

'Madam Secretary the gaggle are still requesting a statement regarding the status on your relationship with Dr McCord' Daisy spoke out a little too cheerful for Elizabeth's liking, Nadine shot her a look

'No statement; daisy I'm sure I've told you this' she sighed in frustration

'Yes madam secretary but with all due respect I have to go in there and be hounded for news, it's really tough' daisy spoke out again

'One it's not news daisy, and two if it's such an issue and tough for you perhaps you and I need to have a more private discussion' Elizabeth hissed

'That's not what I am saying Mam, you'll need to release a statement at some point so why not do it now?' Daisy argued with her boss, she had defiantly crossed the line now.

'Enough, daisy you and I will have a private chat following this' Nadine cut across the table and shot daisy down with one look.

Before daisy could apologise the door then opened as Russell Jackson walked in raising an eyebrow signally he wanted a word with Elizabeth. She stood up from the table and began to walk away, she turned to daisy

'Daisy I will release a statement when I am ready, I know you don't like it but get on board because that is what's happening' she was assertive in her tone, before exiting the meeting room and following Russell

They entered her office, she was already angry with daisy and was not ready for Russell to start throwing his weight around

'What is it?' She asked with a hint of harshness in her tone

'I haven't come for anything in particular, I thought your meeting might have been over, I just come to see how you are?' He replied honestly taking a seat on her sofa.

'You mean come to clarify the situation to report to POTUS' She shot him a look knowing with Russell there was always an agenda.

'Well ultimately yes but Bess we care, and I think you're right about not releasing a statement by the way, and if my staff spoke to me like that, well...' he pointed towards the door, signalling he heard her talking to Daisy.

'I am not going to fire Daisy for doing her job, remind her of her tone maybe but that's as far as it goes'

'Look Bess the president and just concerned that's all, he kind of likes having you around' He teased her a little and she laughed before joined him on the sofa, now softer in her approach

'My professionalism isn't compromised if that's what you mean, I will be ok thank you' she smiled and he nodded

'I heard you were going to hand in your resignation?'

'I thought about it' she was honest

Well don't think about it again, because I kind of like having you around too, I think we make a good team' he smiled at her and stood up too leave.

'Thank you Russell' she was thankful, she didn't need crazy Russell today, she was glad he was good at his job and good at understanding how to approach situations.

'Catch you later' he replied and left her in peace for 5 minutes


	41. Chapter 40 – Moving on

**Chapter 40 – Moving on**

**3 months later **

Today would have been their 3 year anniversary. Over the last 3 months Elizabeth has been running around the world trying to solve one crisis at a time, she was starting to finally find her feet following the break up, she was starting to sleep again, starting to eat regularly and enjoy food again. She was starting to not cry at the mention of his name anymore. She was finally moving on.

She was currently in Rome for the G20 summit. She remembered the last time she was in Rome Henry was with her. She sighed she did miss him dearly, things were not the same and never would be, she couldn't risk getting hurt again she had to keep everyone at arm's length and further now.

Official press statements had been released from both Elizabeth and Henry confirming the split and the cancellation of the wedding; both confessed loving one another dearly despite parting. The press had left neither of them alone for pretty much the whole time, it was tough. They all wanted a glimpse of a tear of an outburst. Elizabeth and Henry both kept a low profile because of this and hadn't physically seen each other for 3 months now. Not since the day he returned.

Henry was sat in his empty classroom, class had finished about 20 minutes ago but he just sat there. He was still taking the break up hard. He knew after they broke up space would be the best thing, so he decided not to reassign to DIA and continued to teach at the war collage, he moved out of the house and they were in talks of signing the mortgage over to just Elizabeth, Henry had found a little apartment for himself, it was just enough but wasn't home.

He saw Elizabeth's face everywhere, on the news, in papers she often came up in discussions in class in relation to political topics. A minute didn't pass where he didn't think of her. He never stopped fighting for her, everyday he text her good morning and good night, he wasn't ready to lose the women he loved. Random days he'd call the office in an attempt to reach her, he used to call her mobile but she always rejected it. He was going to keep trying.

He was reflecting on her face the nation interview that he watched again last night; he felt guilty for the pain he'd but her through, seeing her breaking down on TV and doing everything she could to compose herself was hard for him. He was at the same time immensely proud of her, the professionalism she showed throughout. He was proud of the work she had achieved to date and wanted to put her on a pedestal, in fact he had the opportunity but blew it. Henry was spending every second of the day hating himself for what he done to Elizabeth and also what he cheated himself out of.

**5 months after the split **

It was December and everyone was enjoying the festivities, Except for Elizabeth and Henry. The realisation that this Christmas was going to be tough had dawned on them both. Elizabeth's birthday was last month and Henry had sent flowers and a card but she couldn't stomach him being nice, she wanted to hate him but all she could muster was love.

Elizabeth knew it was going to be tough this season, the first Christmas Henry's mum passed away, last year was their first and now this one was so very different again.

'Elizabeth we have a Christmas charity event for the veterans tomorrow I'd like you to join us' Conrad spoke to his secretary as they sat around the table drinking whiskey.

'Isn't that like a campaign thing?' She asked. Conrad and Russell we're preparing for his campaign prior to re election next year

"Well yes but no, I do this every year, but the optics are good' he laughed at her expression

"It's just music, food and alcohol I'm sure you can manage that; oh and a nice dress, want me to call that stylist back?' Russell joked

"Fine I'll go, and no thank you Russell I am perfectly fine' she laughed and left the two men alone.

Meanwhile the next day in town Henry had popped into the local cafe for a coffee when he bumped into a familiar face, Stanley Miller.

'Hi Stan long time no see are you ok?' Henry asked holding out his hand

'Henry hi, how are you doing' Stanley miller asked

'I'm ok., you sitting in with that?' he asked pointing to his coffee

'Yes care to join me?' Henry smiled and sat for coffee with Stan. They chatted for a long time about Iraq and Stan's retirement.

'Henry you look like you could do with cheering up, why don't you come along to this charity event with me tonight, it's for veterans?' He asked

'No thanks that's the one Conrad and his staff attends' Henry backed out he didn't want to see Elizabeth his heart was breaking too much already.

'You do know she won't be there it's campaigning she doesn't do that' Stan explained

'Ok fine, I'll meet you there later' he agreed.

Elizabeth was sat in her bedroom stressing out as she always did prior to going out. She was anxious about this event, it had gathered a little media attention but she was more anxious that this was her first public event without Henry, she had never attended an evening event like this without him, she did not know what to expect.

She looked in the mirror and sighed to herself, she had no one to tell her she looked beautiful or to simply relax her before leaving the house. She gulped her red wine back and Smoothed over her dress. She had opted for a red velvet long sleeved dress. It fell just above the knees and she put a simple thin black belt around the waist. She had black sheer tights on and a pair of heeled shoes. Her long blonde hair was now shorter, falling just below her shoulders, it was freshly blow dried and falling perfectly.

'Time to go' she spoke to herself and left her house.

Henry had pulled up outside the venue in his marine uniform and Stanley in his air force uniform. He felt nervous, he had stepped inside the building and surprised at how busy the event was, he smiled seeing some old colleagues and service men and women, he really was proud of his county.

Elizabeth and Conrad were shaking hands of many people and chatting the night away, Elizabeth's peripheral vision appeared to be more switched on than the rest of her as she caught a glimpse of the man she hasn't seen for 5 months;

Henry had just stepped through the door, _shit, and he's in uniform, he looks so sexy, god damn it. _She turned her back towards him and began listening to Conrad and a veteran converse

She was starting to lose her self control, moments of them together were creeping back in, and for the first time in about 5 months when she thought of him a smile spread across her face. Images of their happiness flashing through her mind, the thought of his touch making her skin tingle; every moment over the last 5 months spent moving on, only for it to be undone after one simple glance.

She made her excuses and walked into the back hallway near the toilets. She stood there and composed herself. She couldn't believe that she was struggling to block him out. She started pacing a little. She was trying to think of an excuse to leave the event when she heard her name

'Elizabeth?' Henry called as he was walking towards the bathroom, without thinking she span around on her heels and looked him square in the eyes, the first time she had seen him in 5 months...


	42. Chapter 41 – He's Home

**Chapter 41 – He's Home**

'Henry' she replied, her breath catching her throat, he walked over to her

'How are you?' He asked her

'Yeah urm ok thanks you?' she smiled, she wanted to touch him

'Yeah I am ok' he lied and silence fell between them. They glanced away from one another both feeling awkward

'Elizabeth, listen I don't want to be rude but I can't stand here and pretend everything is ok, I need to leave sorry' He explained turning and walking away from her

She watched his feet carry him further away from her. She cursed herself, she had no control, 5 months and just like that her heart took her right back to him, all the mess between them forgotten, she didn't care, she thought they had said goodbye, thought they were done, she convinced herself that they were over, but she kicked herself at the realisation that it was never really over

'Henry' she called out and he stopped turning to look at her, she couldn't speak

'Elizabeth I am sorry but I cannot do this, the last conversation we had broke my heart I cannot hear another similar to that' he started rambling not noticing the expression on her face

'I was wrong' she blurted out over his rambling moment. He looked at her confused

'Henry, I was so wrong' she began to walk closer to him

'About what?' he wanted to clarify, he was not taking any chances

'About you, about me, us' she offered. She was now close enough for him to see her facial expression, he wanted her, she wanted him

'Elizabeth I've missed you, I love you so much and I am so so sorry for all of this' He reached his hand out and wiped away one of her tears, he was surprised she didn't pull away. A tingle run through his body, he hadn't touched her for roughly 6 months.

'Henry I love you too, my everything depends on you Henry, I am sorry, please forgive me' she cried

'No I should be asking for forgiveness, whatever it takes Elizabeth I'll do it, I'll sacrifice anything to have you back in my life' he was genuine

'You have my forgiveness' she whispered, he lifted her chin and crashed his lips onto hers. The force sent them stumbling back into the wall a little. His hands grabbed her waist pulling her close, her hands wrapped around his neck, she responded to the kiss by deepening it. 6 months of emotion run through the kiss, the passion, the angst, the want, the forgiveness, the love.

'My Darling Elizabeth' He pulled back from her lips

'Baby' she smiled

'I've missed you so much'

'Me too Henry' she rested her forehead on his

'Now what?' he asked her, he wanted her to led this

'I don't know right now, I just know I want you, not just now but forever, you're still the only one for me' she kissed his cheek

'I want you too'

'Henry, I don't know if this is the alcohol or me but; Take me home and make love to me' she bit her lip

'My Pleasure' he responded before escorting her out of the charity event and leaving in her SUV with her.

The next morning Elizabeth woke and was surprised to find the bed next to her empty. She looked around the room confused, no sign of Henry, but evidence he had been there as her room was now tidy. She chuckled to herself as she realised Henry had literally cleaned up. She shook her head _he literally never changes, he is still my Henry. _

She climbed out of bed, placed a robe around her naked body and descended the stairs in pursuit of happiness. As she reached the top of the stairs she could immediately smell bacon. _He's Home_ she smiled to herself and continued to walk into the kitchen. There he was, stood in front of the cooker whipping up something amazing; she watched him intently as a wave of familiarity swept over her.

'Are you going to stand and watch or help?' he teased her and she laughed

'Morning' she walked over to him, paused for a second almost unsure if she could touch him, Henry sensed the anxiety and reached for her

'Babe, its ok I am not going to hurt you' he lent into her and placed a kiss on her lips

'I know, and I really do forgive you Henry, I don't want this to be a barrier in our relationship but I know it will take time' she reasoned

'Relationship?' he asked her softly, truth was he wanted to pick up where they left off but was unsure how to approach things

'the truth is Henry, if I could be with anyone I would still be with you, I told you from the very beginning I want this, I want us, so yes I am saying our relationship is back on' she looked at him with love, her pain and hurt from the previous months was now relieved as he scooped her up and kissed her intently, he moved her into the living room and began working his way down her neck

'Bacon' she groaned

'No Henry' he laughed

'No the bacon you Muppet' she laughed at him as he ran to the kitchen and turned off the cooker before coming back and working his magic.

'Dr McCord I've miss you, let me show you' she whispered huskily as she flipped them both on the sofa so she was no straddling him letting her desire take over..

'Wow' Henry exhaled as he pulled himself up off Elizabeth

'I miss you, and that so much' she laughed standing to meet him

'I miss you too, I am sorry you know' He dipped his head

'Henry please stop saying sorry, I just want to move on now' she reassured him

'Ok, hey I just realised it's a Sunday and your phone hasn't rang for work, is the secretary of state actually having a whole Sunday off?' he joked

'Well you've probably ruined that now, just watch my phone ring' she played back

'How about, we skip breakfast here and head into town?' he asked her hopefully

'Henry I don't want to be seen around town with you' she explained walking into the kitchen

'Oh, Fine' he huffed, miss understanding her, sensing his tone she flung herself around

'no, no not like that Henry, I just don't want someone to see us and us be swarmed by the press, Henry I took this job in office roughly 18 months ago and the media attention is far too much, from the scrutiny over my age and ability to the fact I am female, to the engagement to the break up all over it, I just want some privacy' she desperately explained.

'I really didn't mean what you think' she continued

'Ok, from now we do all of this together, Elizabeth you need o focus on the great things you've achieved' he held her hands

'Now, next question; what are you doing for Christmas? It's Christmas in 9 days and you do not have a single decoration up?' he eyed her up

'I wasn't planning on celebrating this year' she sighed

'Well we need to change that, so if we cannot go shopping how about I go to the attic and get the decorations down' he looked down into her glistening eyes

'Yeah, I think that would be great, and I'll order take out breakfast, Muffin's to go' she stated walking to get her phone to place an order whilst Henry went to the attic.

Not long after and Henry was dragging boxes down from the attic

'Henry this hangover is awful' she slumped on the sofa

'It's ok babe I'll manage with the Christmas tree' he laughed at her

'Sorry, I am just not feeling very festive' she explained getting up to help him

'But you love this time of year?'

'I did, but I guess I just didn't expect to be happy this Christmas, Henry I need to do this slowly and I-' Elizabeth groaned as her phone rang

'Hello...Ok, Yeah send him in'. She placed the phone down and looked at Henry

'Russell is here' she looked confused, and walked to let him in,

'Hi Bess, thanks' he said stepping in

'Oh Henry' he looked surprised and glanced between both of the adults

'What did you want Russell?' she moved on from the awkward moment

'I just came to ask if you could make a last minute trip, Myanmar are conducting some sort of ethnic cleansing, we were wondering if you could pay President U Khaing a visit, he is due to receive a medal of freedom in a few days, we need clarification on the situation' he explained

'Yeah of course, I'll have my staff set it up' she explained

'Ethnic Cleansing?' she asked shocked

'That's all I know for now, try and head out as soon as possible' he asked leaving her house. Elizabeth closed the door behind him and turned to Henry

'Rain check?' she asked

'Of course, I'll just get my things and get out of the way' he dipped his head, he really hoped they could have had the rest of the day together.

'Thank you Henry' she smiled and kissed him softly before calling Blake, leaving Henry to clear up. When she wasn't looking he slipped the spare front door key out of the side draw by the door.

'I need to pack' she stated walking back into her living room to find Henry ready to leave

'Goodbye babe, Speak to you later?' He asked

'Of course, Thank you Henry' she smiled at him

'I love you Elizabeth'

'I love you too Henry, I'll see you in a few days, I promise. We can spend Christmas together' she grinned at him

'I really would love that, I need to head to Pittsburgh Boxing Day if you'd like to join me?'

'I would love nothing more Henry' she kissed him gently.

'See you later' she called shutting the door behind him. She leant back into the closed door and held her hands to her chest, she smiled from the inside, they were back, they had a long way to go but she knew they'd get there. After all he loved her and she loved him.


	43. Chapter 42 – All In

Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! So I am going to start picking the pace up a little on this timeline, but please do not think I will ever let Elizabeth forget what henry has done, not completely, it may just come back to bite them...

Also I've already added like 6 more additional chapters ha! sorry this fic keeps getting longer! but there is roughly another 24 chapters left!

Enjoy

**Chapter 42 – All In**

A few days had passed and Elizabeth was just landing back in America following her trip to Myanmar. The trip hadn't been the smoothest of operations and she spent many more hours than normal attempting to negotiate and find bargaining chips. She was glad when her feet were on American soil as she realised she would be heading home and could potentially see Henry. With that in mind she grabbed her phone to call him as she jumped in the back of her SUV, she was glad to have a moment to herself

'Hey Babe, how was the trip?' Henry asked as she answered

'Hello you, let's just say I am glad I'm home, hey listen do you want to come around later?' she asked nervously

'Yeah what time?'

'Well I've got to brief POTUS then I'll hopefully be heading home, so come around when you like' she clarified

'Ok, I love you, bye'

'Love you too Henry' she smiled, she enjoyed being able to say that again.

Henry hung up the phone and stood back at looked around the living room, unbeknown to Elizabeth he was already in the house. She had been gone for 6 days and he used the key he took from the draw to let himself in and out all week. He had spring cleaned the house, clearing all her shoes from the floor, done a food shop for her and made sure there was plenty of ice cream, he had also continued to get the decorations down from the attic and had now finally finished decorating the house. He even added a special new ornament to the tree, but Elizabeth would have to wait to see that...

Elizabeth was finally heading home nearly 2 hours later, she messaged Henry to say she was going to be late but gave him permission to let himself in as her DS agents had a spare key, she was unaware that Henry took his old key back.

She pulled up outside the house and smiled to herself, she was finally beginning to relax into the festive spirit, she was unsure if it was because Henry was around or because she was technically 'on office holiday' but she knew she could be called in at any moment for a crisis anywhere around the world. She stepped out of her SUV and felt the cold air in her lungs, she exhaled and rubbed her hands together before rushing to her front door that her agents opened for her.

She was surprised when she stepped in and the lights were off, she flicked the switch on the wall and gasped at the sight in front of her, she knew who was responsible

'Oh Henry, It's perfect'

The stairs were entwined with tinsel, and lights, ornament and decorations all over the walls, mirror and mantle piece, her throws had been changed to dark red colours and then in the corner of the room stood the Christmas tree. The tree Henry and her brought last year; the traditional colours of red, white and green and gold engulfing the green leaves. _He's done this for me _

'Welcome home babe' He snaked his arms around her waist

'Baby thank you' she smiled with tears in her eyes, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

'This is just perfect' she shook her head in disbelief.

'Well you deserve it' he responded

'And I got Thai' he laughed as she pulled out of his embrace and headed to the kitchen.

They sat and enjoyed food, exchanging general conversations with occasional flirting. Elizabeth looked at Henry intently, he felt her skin burn where she was staring so hard, he looked from his food to find her looking with a concerned expression

'You're going to burn a hole in me' he joked and she removed her eyes sideways smiling at him

'What is it? You can talk to me' He asked placing his fork down

'I just don't want to bring it up. I told you not to so' she trailed off, she had burning questions but was trying to move away from this.

'You mean the affair?' He asked as she eyes closed tightly at the sound o the word. It still made her feel sick

'what is it? Just ask, whatever it is I'll answer honestly. You deserve that' He explained, he knew they needed this chat.

'Well I just realised I was a bit selfish, I never ask you how you coped? With the breakup, the stress, the media, I mean I don't even know how Conrad and your colleagues towards you were?' she asked

'Babe you're the least selfish person I know I deserved everything I got and more! Yet you're concerned how I am? I haven't asked you all of those things' he was truly amazed by this women, she really was selfless and caring.

'Is it something we need to discuss?' she was unsure of her thoughts

'Only when and if you're ready to'

'I just feel like I've missed 5 months of your life I have no idea about that gap and it feels odd' she realised she was rambling a little

'So let's talk' Henry stated, moving the plates from them and taking her hands in his as she sat across from him at the table.

'For me it was tough, I was racked with guilt Elizabeth, I was torn between lying and denying it or telling you the truth if I'm honest; I wanted to be honest with you but I knew I'd lose you and if I lied I knew it would hurt you, it was a lose lose situation. I never imagined you'd stay but it still hurt you leaving. I went to Iraq and the whole time I wanted to be with you. You were ignoring all my attempts of contact that was difficult but deserving' Henry began, he saw Elizabeth dip her head but knew he had to continue...

'Conrad did have a few words with me, as did many others, Maureen included. But I was worried about you, I seen the pictures and seen how tired you look, how drained and sad you looked, how slim you looked and you were working ridiculous hours I just wanted to sweep you up and care for you. That was the hardest part watching you look so broken knowing I'd caused that'. He sat back looking at the women before him; they sat in silence until she lifted her head to speak...

'I spent the time wondering why you would do that, or what did I do to deserve that, and how do I overcome this. Truth is I don't remember much of the first month, when you went missing I was torn I wanted you home safe but didn't want you within 100 miles of American soil at the same time. I spent the rest of my time wanting desperately to hate you but I couldn't, I just couldn't stand people saying bad things about you, I got irate and defensive. I cried for months, everyday, I hardly slept, threw myself into work and just buried my head. But I quickly realised it was because I didn't want to admit the truth; that I still loved you, regardless of what had happened I still wanted you and only you. I fought with my heart for so long, not seeing you made it easier, then when I saw you at the charity event; I knew I couldn't fight no more, I didn't want to.' She finished explaining, she felt a pang of guilt run through her body admitting what she had, knowing it would hurt him.

'I'm glad you stopped me leaving that night, and I feel awful for everything you went through' he edged closer, lifting her chin a little so he was eye level with her

'It's ok, I know you do, I'm not discussing this to make you feel bad or for another apology I just wanted us to be honest, we're a team first and foremost.'

'A team above anything.' He leant in and softly kissed her lips, to which she responded.

'Thank you for decorating the house Henry, it's prefect. I really do love our home'

His thoughts lingered on choice of words _'our home'_ He looked back to Elizabeth as she continued speaking.

'I really love this house, Henry I do want you to come home just not right now, Henry I want it all and I mean all back to where we left off, I just need to learn to trust you again' it made her feel sad admitting things like this

'It's ok I understand, I can wait as long as it takes, I'm all in'

'All in.' She repeated


	44. Chapter 43 – Let's try this again

**Just so you're aware depending on how much I write tonight updates might be a bit slower, still daily don't worry but maybe just one a day; reason for this is because ive had an idea and throwing a curve ball into the story which isnt too many chapters away so need to write it but make sure its not too wild!**

**Chapter 43 – Let's try this again**

'Merry Christmas my darling Elizabeth' Henry murmured into her neck as he rolled over and kissed her. Henry spent the last few nights in the house, they had been finding their feet with one another again and things were slipping back to how they were. Henry and Elizabeth were falling even harder for one another.

'Hmm, Merry Christmas you' She smiled at his kisses on her neck.

'Henry that's so good' she moaned and he continued to work his way down her body leaving her tingling all over. It didn't take long before clothes were discarded and their bodies were connected. Their skin touching, lips connected, legs intertwined. Love was filling every corner of the room.

'Henry that was' she gasped trying to catch her breathe

'I know, not bad for a religious scholar' he laughed and she swatted him

'Come on Henry, it's Christmas' she got excited and shot out of bed, wrapped her robe around her getting ready to walked downstairs with Henry hot on her heels.

Her bare feet carried her downstairs and she smiled at the scenery in front of her, the house perfectly decorated, Henry was now in the kitchen prepping a small Christmas dinner for them and under the tree a small handful of gifts they had decided to get for one another.

'Presents' she called out like a child and Henry laughed following her into the living room taking a seat on the floor next to her.

'Thank you for taking the change and coming to town with me the other day' He smiled at her

'Well Henry I don't care if the world knows you're mine' she grinned at him

'Well lucky for you the world didn't know, seen as we split to get gifts' he chuckled

'Come on then, open yours' she handed him a few gifts, a new shirt, some aftershave, some stationary bits to help him when writing books and the main one, a watch.

'Elizabeth this is beautiful babe' he twisted the watch around in his hands, and noted the back was engraved; 'All In, H&E'.

'Babe really, I love this, thank you so much, come here' he pulled her in for a hug and gentle placed his gifts to one side as he grabbed hers

'Go on then' He laughed handing them to her; 2x new dresses, perfume, a new handbag and her main gift, a necklace one that matched the bracelet her brought her for her birthday a few years back, silver with two hearts entwined.

'Henry it's beautiful, all of it is, thank you baby' she climbed onto his lap and kissed him slowly.

'Merry Christmas'

'Merry Christmas babe' he smiled

'Right, I need to check the meat in the oven' he reluctantly stood up knowing he could stay in her embrace forever, as he walked into the kitchen his leg brushed the tree hitting a bauble off, hearing it fall they both turned around

'what was that?' he pretended he didn't know

'Just a bauble, I'll grab it you check the meat' she smiled and leant down to pick up the ornament, but stopped when it was in her hand. The red bauble was weighted, she inspected it further and found a clasp on the side, curious she unclasped it and to her surpise, the bauble opened; inside her engagement ring...

'Henry' she whispered, in shock, she turned to him and he was now standing closer too her, he took the bauble from her hand, held her other hand and knelt down on one knee in front of her

'Let's try this again' he joked

'Elizabeth Rose Adams will you marry me' he asked her

'Of course Henry' she knelt down to him and he placed the ring back on her finger

'I will never, do anything to make you want to take that ring off again, ok' he reassured her

'I know' she whispered looking down at the engagement ring she previously wore, it seems shiner, bigger and this time to wear it, she felt it meant more.

'I'll go to the very ends of the earth for you Henry McCord' her eyes welled up a little, she was truly in love and for Henry, he realised she really must forgive him to become engaged again to him.

It was the start of a new beginning for them.

**26****th**** December: **

'babe wake up, were here' Henry softly spoke waking Elizabeth as they pulled up at his family home. They left early hours in the morning to get here for a reasonable time

'Dad Henry and, wait Elizabeth' was heard from outside the SUV it was Erin. Elizabeth stepped out and stood nervously awaiting a reaction.

'Hi' she smiled, now Shane and Maureen and Patrick had joined Erin.

'OH MY GOD' Erin screamed running towards Elizabeth

'I am so happy to see you, I missed you' she smiled and Elizabeth pulled her in for a hug

'I am here to stay' she whispered in Erin's ear

'I see you brought the whole gang' Maureen chimed

'Sorry Maureen the motorcade is protocol' she sighed and Henry took her hand

'Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone' Henry laughed, and hugged his family as they walked inside

'So Queen Elizabeth decided she wasn't too good for you then Henry' Maureen stated slyly, causing everyone to look at her. Elizabeth looked away, she didn't want Henry's affair to define Christmas, nor their life for that mater.

'Enough Maureen, that is between Elizabeth and I' Henry snapped t her

'Well I'm just surprised that the secretary of state has such low standards, I'd never forgive Mike, heck he wouldn't be alive, cheating scum' She hissed, Henry went to shout at her but Elizabeth put her arm on him to stop.

'Hi Patrick, how are you?' Elizabeth asked Henry's dad filling the awkward silence.

'I'm good thank you, I'm glad you forgave my idiotic son' he chuckled trying to make light of the situation

'Yeah me too' she winked at him.

'Henry come and check this food for me' Shane laughed

'I see not even home 10 minutes and you're exploiting my skills' he mocked but was thankful for an excuse to walk away from the living room.

'Well you deserve it' Maureen shouted across the room. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she looked at her surroundings, she missed the chaos and fire of a family home, this was perfect for her.

She walked into the kitchen and joined Henry

'So you didn't tell them I was coming?' she looked at him wondering why

'I didn't want to in case you changed your mind, in case you realised you didn't want me back because of what I done, In case I scared you off with me proposal yesterday' he explained honestly

'Henry, I have forgiven you, now forgive yourself please, I know I said I want to take things slow, but honestly Henry I am irrevocably in love with you, I just want you, always' she rubbed his arm and leant her head into his chest

'I am sorry about Maureen' he kissed the top of her head

'baby you don't have to apologise for Maureen every family visit home' she laughed to herself little and he gripped her a little tighter, and they lingered in one another's embrace a little longer, they were ready to try this again.


	45. Chapter 44 – I see what you did there

More for you! I also have some other ideas for another fic if anyone would be interested? Not going to start posting it until I've completed this one as I don't want to neglect this.

Also just for this update the Iran storyline isnt going to be a major thing to this story I just felt it was a highlight of the show and personally one of my fav's so wanted to add it in.

**Chapter 44 – I see what you did there**

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. The sound of Elizabeth's alarm clock filled the room; she rolled over and her hand came crashing down to switch it off. She was exhausted, they drove all the way to Pittsburgh and back last night just to spend Boxing Day with Henry's family, they considered staying but Elizabeth had to be back in work today.

'I haven't missed that 6am alarm I'll tell you that' she groaned climbing out of bed

'But you love it babe' Henry replied half asleep. He hadn't left the house other than to get a change of clothes since they spent their first night back together nearly 2 weeks ago.

'Yeah I do love my job' she smiled 'Right time to get ready for work, it's going to get busy over the next coming months as Conrad prepares for his campaign to be re elected' she stated, waking up a little more

'Aquinas said "sorrow can be elevated by a good sleep, a bath and wine" he mumbled

'How is that relevant?' she looked confused

'When you come home from a stressful day just remember you can have all of the above' he looked at her like she was silly for not understanding

'Honestly Henry your quotes used to be more on point, you slack in the morning' she said closing the bathroom door.

She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection, she felt happier and it showed in her look and body language. She had opted for one of her new dresses Henry had gotten her for Christmas, a navy pinstripe, sleeveless and gathered at the right side of the waist. She paired it with a grey blazer, and nude shoes.

'Ok how do I look?' She laughed walking into the kitchen doing a little turn for Henry who was making coffee

'I knew that dress would look perfect'

'It is, and it gives me shape! So I don't look like a plank' she rolled her eyes grabbing a mug

'Babe you don't look like a plank, and you can always get in shape by joining me on a few more run's again'

'Or I could just eat an extra doughnut every time...' she said picking up her bag

'You haven't took your ring off...' he asked cautiously

'Should I have?'

'No no I just thought...last time you... please tell me what to say here' he was nervous, he didn't want to say the wrong thing . She laughed at him

'Henry I told you I don't care, we're doing it different this time, last time I was so preoccupied with keeping our privacy that I didn't embrace our relationship I kept everything behind closed doors and I don't think that helped, so not this time. I honestly don't care, the press will write the truth. That's the beauty of this country, they keep us honest. I will tell POTUS. My staff will guess, daisy will know before I walk through the lift door no doubt, and the rest of the world can catch up, no announcement, nothing like that I just want us and our relationship.' She explained herself

'Ok, I'm happy to do what you want to babe'

'That's settled then, right I need to go' she went to kiss him goodbye but was interrupted by her phone chiming, and Henry's at the same time.

'WHN'

'what the hell? Oh White house now' she flapped

'Yeah me too, I'll change and come with you hang on' he said running upstairs

Then her phone rang

'Morning Blake.. How important? Ok I'll come in now'

'Henry! I need to go to state' she shouted as he ran back down the stairs full suited for the White House

'Oh?'

'Blake called said it's urgent, and he sounded scared so'

'The joys of working in government' he mocked

'Nice shirt by the way' she teased as he had on the blue shirt she got him for Xmas, she kissed him goodbye and they left.

A few hours later and she was now heading back to the White House. Lucky for her the morning meeting was still taking place, she walked in and found the room was full of various professionals ready to discuss Conrad's campaign

'Apologies Sir something urgent came up' she looked at him directly hoping he'd sense her fear. Henry had noted it straight away.

"That's quite alright, everything ok? He asked

'Sir may we have the room' she almost insisted

"That will be all" he gestured to his staff

'Dr McCord can you stay, I think we will need your advice on this' she smiled politely

'what is it Bess?' Russell asked her

'I've just received Intel about a coup forming in Iran' the words fell hard on everyone's ears

'What? This better not be true' Russell jumped in

'It's worse, it's creators are ex CIA, sir this has our fingerprints all over it. It could bury the peace talks and put them on the road to war. We need operational detail to bring to Iran that proves were not behind the coup' she explained and everyone nodded in agreement

'I think we need to move in soon, show them our unconditional support' Henry pointed out

"key to any post-coup structure would be a leader, I think we need a leader on the other side to prevent this," She stated

'But who?' Russell looked between them

'Me. I'll go tonight, I can reach out to Iranian Foreign Minister Jovani, we have a good relationship I think I can get him to believe me.' She stressed to the team

'No, it's far to dangerous Bess' Conrad spoke

'Are you crazy? No I am playing the partner card' Henry spoke out realising what he said, awkward glances were exchanged between them all

'Look I don't care what's going on between you two, but Elizabeth sending the sectetary of state into a country where there is a coup is extremely risky, even for me' Russell state trying to shift past the awkward moment

'Which is why It has to be me, with very little detail, Sir part of my going is the risk, how else are we going to get them to believe us' She was getting a little frustrated

'You'll need to do so quietly and undetected' Conrad warned her

'Understood' and the president signed off. Henry stood listening with fear for her safety running through his veins the whole time.

She left the oval office and Henry was hot on her heels following

'Elizabeth I don't like the idea of you going to Iran' he stated

'Henry I know but we don't have a choice, we have to stop this'

She stopped and looked at him,

'Henry go home, move all your stuff from the apartment you've been renting back home, and move back in officially, and I'll come home later before I go, and I'll come home from Iran, to our home' she smiled at him

'I see what you did there, giving me some good news to dampen down the bad, but I still don't like what you're doing'

'Neither do I but it's for the greater good'

Later that night Elizabeth stepped off the plane in Iran, and headed to Foreign Minister Jovani's house. They had been exchanging pleasantries for a few moments before having a more private chat. She was informing him about the coup plot, admitting that at least two "very powerful, very senior officials" were/are behind it. She says that "it will be well planned and well executed" she was about to continue when a blast and bullets came firing in from behind.

Elizabeth was thrown to the ground from the blast, her security agent on top of her, she screamed and looked around the room, she noted Foreign Minister Jovani had lost his life and then she noticed his son, she tried so hard to reach out for him but couldn't get her DS agent off her, that's when she noticed he had lost his life too. The tears ran down her face, her body ached, she was scared and felt helpless.

Henry was sitting in the White House when he heard the news

'The coup attacked? Where is Elizabeth?' He stressed towards Conrad

'We haven't located her yet, but we will just try and remain calm henry'

'Calm? Calm are you kidding me Conrad' he snapped

'Hey watch your mouth, remember who you're talking too' Russell spoke out

'It's quite alright Russell, can you give us the room' Conrad asked and Russell left.

"You know henry Elizabeth reacted the same way when you went missing, I promised her that I'd bring you home and I did, now I'm making the same promise to you' he reasoned

'Conrad I swear to go if she doesn't return and I find out you missed any little detail I won't be held accountable for my actions' Henry was extremely angry, he knew it wasn't Conrad's fault, it was Elizabeth's idea, but he was scared for her safety.

"Very well, Now let's get my Secretary of State and your fiancé home safe'

'Wait what?'

'Come off it Henry you think I didn't notice you two yesterday morning after your little slip up? The room wasn't frosty anymore from the moment she walked in and well she can't hide that ring' Conrad laughed

'I'm pleased' he continued

' Well you can tell her that when you get her home safe' Henry replied bluntly, he just wanted her home.


	46. Chapter 45 - Chinese and Scrabble

**OMG I thought I uploaded this yesterday! I was wondering why no one reviewed and thought you all hated it! Just looked and I didn't publish the new update! Haha**

Enjoy...

I will more than likely update again today

**Chapter 45 – Chinese and Scrabble **

1 week later and Elizabeth was getting anxious about heading to her first therapy session. After a discussion with Henry and some words of advice from Russell following the Iran attack she decided to listen and seek some professional support. She looked back over her time as Secretary of State, all the diplomatic decisions made, threats to the world that nobody knew about, her personal life changes as well and she realised she probably did need to speak things through with someone.

Elizabeth and Henry had restarted their relationship 3 weeks ago, it had been a whirlwind. They had gone from being apart and living separate lives to living together again, engaged again and both emerged in work again. If Elizabeth was honest it was faster than he would have liked, but she was also terrified of losing him again, she wanted this just as much as he did, she just hoped the speed of change couldn't affect them in the future. Conrad and Russell were aware of the relationship as were her staff but to her surprise the media had not spotted them together yet, she was thankful for this, however she was aware that this was mainly because since Iran Elizabeth had avoided the public and she had her ring sent off to be cleaned as it was full of debris and dust from the bomb.

Elizabeth was stood in the bathroom trying to look at the wound on her back from the attack, shards of glass penetrated her back as the windows smashed through. She held her breath as she attempted to clean it, the pain running through her body

'Would you like help?' Henry offered and she bolted around to face him

'I didn't know you were watching' she admitted shyly

'Let me' he offered and helped her clean and dress her wound

'It's healing well' he filled the silence

'I want the stitches out' she huffed

'All in good time, listen I have some potentially good news' he offered as he finished up

'Potentially?'

'The Courtland's manor is still available for the 28th may this year, as is the church. Now I know we said taking things slow and just being together and I realise that it only gives us 4 and a bit months to plan the wedding but I figured we've already become stronger than we were, after Iran I don't want to wait, I don't want to lose you again' Henry finished she remained silent

'Are we moving too fast?' she sighed

'I don't think so, but I cannot think for you. Elizabeth we have been together for 3 years and 3 months, I know that the previous 6 months we were not in a good place and spent 5 of that 6 months broken up and living separate lives but baby I am in love with you, I am sorry if I am moving too fast, I can put the brakes on, I just want to show you I am serious' he explained himself, he knew deep down his past would always taint their relationship

'Henry, I trust you, I really do, I wouldn't have put this ring on if I didn't, I am just terrified it is going to go wrong, I cannot go through that again, and I cannot watch you go through that' her eyes glistening

'You have my word, Elizabeth all I can do is continue to show you daily that you have no reason to doubt us' He took her hands in his she felt the connection instantly.

'Oh Henry, how do you always know the right thing to say? Call the Manor that would be perfect, I want nothing more Henry, really' she flung her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She felt the love he had for her in his kiss, she knew she was safe really.

'That's made me feel better about my therapy session, at least it won't all be sad' she joked

'It's there to help not make you feel sad, I'll ring the manor and book it' he smiled and kissed her on top of the head leaving her alone to get ready.

She came down the stairs and she looked deflated

'It will be ok babe' Henry spoke

'Henry can you come with me? I don't want to do it alone' she almost pleaded

'I can't come in because it's your time but I can most certainly accompany you there and then to state'

'I'd very much like that'

Following her session they went for a walk so Elizabeth could unwind a little. They walked hand in hand along the street, members of the public stopping to ask how Elizabeth was following the attack, speak to them in general and take pictures. Soon the flurry of people and reporters increased, Henry held Elizabeth's hand tighter and she looked at him

'It's ok, really' she reassured him that she was ok with this.

'I just don't want them to hurt you in anyway' he explained stupidly

'they won't have you seen the size of my security detail' she laughed

'Come on I need to head to the office I can hear Russell calling my name' she mocked and heading back to the office.

Reporters swarming in to catch the glimpse of the secretary and Dr McCord, she knew this was going to be headline news, and she was a little sad their ultimate privacy had been taken, but she knew it was a part of being a public figure, even more so since Henry was appointed ethics advisor to the president not so long ago.

Later that evening Elizabeth walked through her front door she was exhausted, she smiled when she saw Henry asleep on the sofa in front of the TV. She leant down and softly kissed him on the forehead

'I'm awake' he bolted up right, causing her to giggle

'You Mr McCord were not awake, busy day?' she asked flopping down next to him and noticed he was watching the news, she glanced away when she heard him speak

'Nope, quite the opposite, very quiet, I just went into town, how about you?' he asked looking at the unsettled women before him.

'Hmm, I've had this playing in my office all day' she sighed deeply gesturing to the TV and turning the volume up

'Secretary Adams was spotted with Dr McCord today, do we think the relationship is back on?' a presenter spoke

'Of course its back on they jumped into her motorcade together, they hugged and he had an arm around her'

'Yeah but really, I mean the guy is a cheat, why would she disrespect herself like that again' the show host pointed out and Elizabeth immediately turned it off.

'Ok, No more, I was wrong, I cannot take the media attention' she stressed throwing her head back.

'It will take time babe, people have opinions on what I did, the only one I care about is yours' he pulled her close and kissed her head

'It's just not nice Henry' she looked at him attentively placing a hand on his chest.

'I do have some good news' he changed the subject and she sat up right

'I went into town and your ring is all shiny and new, and, well the wedding is booked for the May 28th,' he tried hard to hide is excitement, and placed her ring on her finger again.

'Oh my god yes, yes yes' she was now on her knees even more excited

'HENRY, WERE GETTING MARRIED' she shrieked as laughs filled the room.

'Sooo I also ordered Chinese and I have the scrabble board ready to celebrate'

'Now that is dirty talk Dr McCord' she giggled pulling the Chinese from him

'So we need to discuss colours and themes and grooms party, bridal party' she was rambling

'My only request babe is that I pick the song for the first dance' he asked her capturing her attention

'Yeah ok' she nodded slowly but intrigued by him request.

'You're not getting out of it that easy though McCord, I want your opinion' she raised an eyebrow

'Oh and I just scored 78 points' she pointed to the scrabble board

'How, How is that even possible' he was shocked

'Hey, I have brains you know'

'Oh really, I thought you just got through the day by luck' he teased her causing her to fling a pillow in his face.

They spent the night laughing uncontrollably, enjoying one another's company, putting everything being them and just being Henry and Elizabeth. Nothing could touch them in that moment, they were so consumed by love.


	47. Chapter 46 – Let's get you Married

**Chapter 46 – Let's get you Married **

'Let's get you married McCord' Shane replied. And with that they left and headed to the church.

Elizabeth was at the house with all of her staff, and her best friend Jess who was maid of honour. She was having her hair and make-up done;

'Hang on wait' she gestured for them to stop and stood up, walked into her bathroom and was being a little sick. Jess came to check on her.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'I'm just so nervous I can't keep anything down, I've been like since yesterday evening' Elizabeth said gulping.

'You're not sick are you?' Jess was worried as Elizabeth was very pale

'No this is just nerves, every time I start to think of the wedding I get overwhelmed and then I-' She was cut off as she was sick a little bit more. She stood up, rinsed her mouth with water, brushed her teeth again and looked at Jess

'Ok let's try again, keep these nerves at bay' she giggled

'Everything ok madam secretary?' Nadine asked as she stepped out of the bathroom

'Yeah fine just nerves, nothing some champagne won't fix' she smiled filling up her flute before sitting back to finish her hair and makeup.

'Mam, Daisy, Matt, jay and I are going to head over to the church, we will check everything is all set up over there, Blake and Jess will ride over with you' Nadine explained and Elizabeth Hugged her

Thank you' she was thankful she had staff working for her as it meant a little less stress on her when it came to making sure every last detail was in place. Although she had to admit it had been getting to her a lot over the last 2/3 weeks, she had been getting more stressed with work and the wedding she was snapping at them a little more often.

Elizabeth was now ready to slip into her dress, she and jess went upstairs and began to get ready. Moment later she descended the stairs, and at the bottom was Blake, Fred and Frank. Blake gasped as he stood and spotted the blushing bride.

Her hair was up; curled and pinned back, exposing her neck, some loose curls falling down and framing her face, her make-up subtle but effective and the dress;

Her dress was a white satin material, with a high neckline across her chest, the top half was fitted, caressing every curve of her body, bringing it in at the waist and then slowly began to fall out in an A-Line style. The straps of her dress didn't gather together until half way down her back, leaving some of her back exposed, where the back of the dress began a White satin bow was perfectly placed. The dress had quite a long train perfect for a cathedral wedding. There was not one detail of any kind on her dress, just how she wanted it. She felt confident, sexy and most of all she felt like a bride. She was poised and in control, every bit the professional women she was.

'Madam Secretary you look beautiful' Blake spoke

'Please Blake Elizabeth is fine' she smiled at him, she'd grown to really love him over the last 2 years.

'Ok I'm ready' she smiled nervously before heading out of the house and to the church.

She stood outside the church and held her breath, she was thankful the press was respectful and not in sight, it wasn't just for her and Henry but also for everyone to just enjoy the day. She took a deep breath before hearing the accordion play and walking down the aisle. She opted to walk down the aisle by herself, she was strong and independent but at times needed her man by her side, she felt the walk reflected this.

On foot in front of the other, she entered through the doors, family and friends in front of her, all staring at her, most crying. Her focus only on one man. He had not turned around yet, and she was anxiously waiting this moment. She walked pasted her staff, Conrad and Russell, she nodded to them, noting Daisy and Nadine crying. As she looked back Henry turned to get a glimpse of the women he loved.

His eyes immediately began to well up; _my god she is beautiful_ He couldn't keep his focus on her, he had to turn himself around and tilt his head back to compose himself. She eventually stood next to him, she placed the palm of her hand on his back to reassure him she was there. He looked down at her and couldn't speak due to tears in his eyes, these now matched with Elizabeth's tears.

'Shall we begin?' The priest spoke before commencing the ceremony.

The service was now well underway and it was time for their vows. Elizabeth and Henry opted to write their own vows, Henry did initially want the traditional wedding vows exchanged between them but Elizabeth asked they write their own, she explained that she wanted him to know her words. Of course he couldn't say a then.

'Henry and Elizabeth have decided to write their own vows today, so first I will hand over to Elizabeth Adams' the priest spoke again.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before speaking, she placed her hands inside henrys and began her vows

'My dearest Henry, through you I have learnt so much, but most of all I've learnt that love isn't a fairytale or a storybook, and it doesn't always come easy. It's about overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. Love is work, but most of all, love is realising that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because we did it together. So as I stand here today, I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you, care for you and share with you. I get to build with you and spend forever with you. And even though I'm unsure about most things in life, I am certain that I love you and will continue to love you forever, because I will go anywhere and everywhere with you Mr McCord.' She had to pause a few times to compose herself, she was smiling endlessly as she placed the ring on Henry's finger.

Henry held her hands again, squeezing them a little tighter in a reassuring way. He looked her in the eyes before commencing his vows

'Elizabeth. Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all of whom may live there. I promise to take you as you are; loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support.  
I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.' He finished and Elizabeth's tears had begun to fall again, she had never heard words so sweet.

He brushed away a tear from Elisabeth's cheek before placing her ring on her finger.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr and Mrs McCord'


	48. Chapter 47 – incredible

**Here you go! I do not own any rghts to the song used in this chapter. **

Also as I am coming to the end of writing this story (you've still got about 20 chapters left) and it's making me so sad! I have enjoyed writing this for you all!

**Chapter 47 – incredible **

The wedding day was going by too fast for Henry an Elizabeth. They were not sat in the reception of the Courtland's Manor waiting for Henry to deliver his speech before having some food. Elizabeth was sat next to Henry, and also joining them on the top table was Blake, Shane, Patrick McCord and on Elizabeth's side she had Conrad, Russell and Nadine. Jess was sat with her family and the rest of her staff were on the next table.

Press members had joined the celebrations, capturing images of the happy couple which were already circulating the internet, Elizabeth already warned Daisy not to discuss the optics. She knew from now in her every move would be documented by the papers, but for once, she truly didn't mind.

Henry stood up and clinked the side of his champagne flute.

'Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please' he shouted above the noise as all eyes fell on him, awaiting his speech.

'Ok, thank you. Now although I'm a touch nervous which may surprise some, but I have actually been looking forward to making this speech. Finally, I can sit at a table with Elizabeth, Russell, Conrad and talk without interruption.' The crowd erupted with laughter, and the dynamic trio all looking at one another smirking.

'On behalf of my _wife_ and I, we would like to welcome you all to our special day and thank you all for coming. We are thrilled to have so many of our family and close friends surrounding us today, and some of you have travelled a long way to be here and for that we are honoured. I can honestly say it wouldn't be the same without all of you being here today…. although it would have been a lot less stressful making this speech out to an empty' laughter filling the room once more.

'Dad, I want to thank you for always being there for me with love and support. You've allowed me to make my own decisions in life and been there to pick up the pieces when it's fallen apart. I appreciate everything you've done for me thank you. I want to thank my brothers and sisters also, Shane, Maureen and Erin. This is probably the only time I'll ever be honest and admit how grateful I am for your love and wisdom you've given me through all my years.

Can we please also not just now but throughout the evening spare a moment to think of loved one who couldn't be here today, Elizabeth's parents and my mother. We love you and we miss you' He paused for a moment taking hold of Elizabeth's hand knowing it pained her they couldn't be here today.

'And of course, I'm saving the best till last. Elizabeth , where do I begin to say how much I love you and how happy I am I can now call you my wife. Writing this part of my speech was truly easy, because I switched off my brain and let my heart do the talking. Words can't describe how beautiful you look today. Sensational. Just knowing I'm sharing the rest of my life with you makes me already feel I've succeeded in life. We've been planning this wedding for a long time now. Well, I say "we", Elizabeth actually did all the work, as one of the best things about being a man, is that weddings just seem to organise themselves.'

'Elizabeth has worked so hard and put so much effort into making today possible. I honestly don't know where you found the time! I mean it you couldn't have possibly hidden bridal magazines in between your note books when in meetings with the president of the united states...' he trailed off and Elizabeth shot him a look, she dipped her head and turned to Conrad biting her lip, he jokingly shook his head in disapproval.

'Elizabeth we have come a long way together and had some challenging times. But I feel we have taught each other so much along the way. No relationship is easy, and there will always be challenges waiting for us. But I can honestly say with confidence, as long as we always face them together, we can do anything. You are my rock and I love you with all my heart. Thank you for giving me purpose.' He finished his speech. There was hardly a dry eye in the house, Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face, _how can one man be so perfect_.

'Just one more thing from me then we can do Elizabeth's favourite thing, which is eat...Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in raising a glass to my wife; Elizabeth McCord'

'Elizabeth McCord' everyone toasted, Henry met his lips on hers, and intensely felt every tingle rushing through his body.

After all the courses were finished everyone was slowly getting up to dance, drinks were flowing, laughter filled every gap in the room, evening guest began to show up and greet the happy couple, as well as join in the celebrations. Elizabeth and Henry had not let go of one another's hands, they didn't want to be separated, not today.

'Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, Please can we clear the floor, we are ready for the first dance. Mr and Mrs McCord, please take to the dance floor' the Dj Spoke over the microphone. Henry had chosen the song for their first dance, he knew it was the song for their day, it was the perfect song to express how he felt towards Elizabeth.

He took her hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor, he placed her arm on her waist and held her hand with the other, she placed one on his shoulder and continued to keep her fingers interlocked with his.

The music started and Elizabeth didn't recognise the song, every word pierced through her body, listening with love...  
**  
****_You're wearing that dress I like, Those heels make you six feet high, In the taxi you're trying to put your make-up on, While singing the words to your favourite song_**_  
_  
She smirked as they swayed, many of time she had been putting her make up on the back of the SUV because she was running late

**_My god, it's been awhile, Since the last time I saw you smile Sometimes life gets so crazy that we can forget, All the little things we did back when we first met_****_  
_**  
It was true, over the recent months she hadn't smiled much, but today the smile was the biggest thing she wore, their life as Secretary of State and Henry as a tutor at the war colleges and Side jobs for DSA meant they were often extremely busy, not like the time they had when they first met, but they still had one another.

**_Suddenly the room grows quiet, I'm lost in your eyes_****_, _****_It feels like we're all alone, as the lights go on_****_, _****_It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever_****_, _****_Dancing 'till both our feet ache. My love, nothing can break these arms, in your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter. But dancing like it's our own stage, My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_**

Henry held her tight, she placed a head on his chest and continued to sway to the music, love surrounding them as all guests took photos and looked on in awe at the happy couple.

**_And all our friends are going home, Just leaving us all alone, And there's moments like this I never wanna let go, We're still those two kids putting on a show_****__**

Henry felt like this sometimes, their life was show to the public but he wouldn't change it for the world; he was so proud of Elizabeth and her success he only wanted her to continue  
**_  
_****_Standing in the room, so quiet, I'm lost in your eyes_****_, _****_It feels like we're all alone, as the lights go on It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever_****_, _****_Dancing 'till both our feet ache My love, nothing can break these arms In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter But dancing like it's our own stage My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_**

She pulled back, looked up to him and kissed him softly which he responded too

**_Staring in your navy eyes as we hold each other_****_, _****_Dancing through the night It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever, Dancing 'till both our feet ache, My love, nothing can break these arms_****_, _****_In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter But dancing like it's our own stage My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_**

'I love you Dr Henry McCord'

'I love you Elizabeth McCord'


	49. Chapter 48 – Something isn't right

**Sorry for the random technolgy fault! I think it is all sorted now and should display the update properly!**

After lots of editing tonight and cutting some bits back (because I felt like I was dragging It out) I have now finished this story and will update at your demand!

You have 14 chapters left!

**Chapter 48 – Something isn't right **

'For Pete's sake Henry, I moved heaven and earth for this deal, can you just get on board' she ranted as she slammed the front door entering their home. Henry was sat at his desk and knew all too well what this was about

'Elizabeth you're asking me to compromise my ethics, compromise yours' he tried to reason but he could see from her eyes that she was angry

'Henry I'm in this situation because you asked me to look into this, you brought the reverent to our home in the first place, and now it's been revealed he is a drug lord, whom of which I tied to POTUS' she felt anger rage inside her

'You cannot ask me to compromise my integrity, and I cannot believe you're considering comprising your own' He argued

'Fine, you know what I don't have time to worry about my decaying moral fibre right now, people will die Henry so can you just say yes' she begged

'No' came his reply

'Fine you win, I'm not arguing with you anymore, I've got to go' she huffed and exited the family home heading back to the state department to fix the mess Henry put her in.

Henry was a little concerned about Elizabeth, he knew she was under pressure, and Conrad had began campaigning so situations had to be handled more delicately than normal but she was stressing over every detail recently. They were supposed to be in the honeymoon period, they had been married for 2 weeks but this last week Elizabeth has spent more time arguing with him than anything else. He presumed the underlying factor was the fact they didn't have an actual honeymoon, due to the campaign Elizabeth couldn't take time off work so they were going later in the year, but this seemed more than that to Henry. He knew something wasn't right with his wife.

Later that evening, well early hours in the morning she returned home later to find him still awake in bed, she sighed when she walked into the bedroom

'I see you found an alternative' he spoke softly

'With no thanks to you' she shot back, she wasn't in the mood, she had received a telling off from the president a fair few times today over this incident and what annoyed her more was that it wasn't her mistake in the first place.

'Elizabeth you asked me to compromise my integrity that was not fair'

'You ambushed me our own home I'm not even mad you said no Henry, I'm just annoyed at you for not speaking to me about it first'

'What should I have done?' he asked her

'I just wish you remembered that above all were a team first' she stated climbing into bed and switching her lamp off. She immediately switched it back on and sat up, turning to him, she wasn't quite finished

'You really over stepped the mark today Henry, POTUS was so angry, especially with the campaign around the corner, not to mention Russell, do you have any idea how angry that man can get' she run her fingers through her hair in frustration

'Babe I am sorry, but even if he told me everything first, I still would have come to you' he explained

'I know Henry, but that's the point, come to me first' she edged closer to him, she was desperate for some comfort, she had a rough day and was feeling it

'babe I have been meaning to ask, are you ok, you just seem so stressed lately, I'm worried'

'I've been working really hard recently and well the load isn't going to lighten, thanks to you I have to make this up to Conrad so he suggested that I help him campaign for 2 weeks when the trail starts in 7 weeks time and I hate campaigning' she moaned

'God, yeah I hate campaigning too' Henry agreed

'Well you're going to hate it even more because you're doing the 2 weeks with me, 2 weeks of me moaning I hate campaigning and reminding you that were hear because of you' she grinned sarcastically

'Yeah ok, I deserve that' he laughed and pulled her in for a hug, too which she responded.


	50. Chapter 49 – Happy Birthday Henry

**Chapter 49 – Happy Birthday Henry **

It was now mid August, and Henry's birthday, Henry and Elizabeth has not been on the best of terms for the last few days, they found themselves debating on various ethical considerations for yet another world crisis. Henry and Elizabeth had been married for 10 weeks, and although they still loved one another dearly, for some reason things were tense between them, they appeared to be a degree of avoidance.

Elizabeth has been in work early every day this week, she had been up and out before Henry even rose for the morning, this irritating Henry as he had not seen his wife properly for days. Henry walked downstairs and sighed when there was no sign of Elizabeth again, he decided to get dressed and head to her office to challenge her, he knew something was up with her.

Meanwhile over at the state department Elizabeth was sat content in her chair signing paperwork. She glanced at her phone, realised Henry would be awake by now and attempted to call him, she was surprised when he didn't answer. She sat back in her chair and peered into her bottom draw of the desk, seeing his birthday present, she was excited to spend the evening with him tonight, she'd been working endlessly all week so she could attempt to finish early today and share the evening interruptions free with him. She continued with her paperwork and decided to try and call Henry in a bit.

Although she didn't have to as he came into the office

'Well good morning, what a surprise, happy birthday Mr McCord' she flashed him a smile and walked towards him too greet him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. She immediately sensed something was wrong and pulled back

'What's the matter?' she asked with growing concern

'I'm just worried about you, since we've been married I feel like all we have done is argue, especially since I brought the reverent home 6 weeks ago, and this week you've been in early every morning, coming home and pretty much going starlight to bed, are you avoiding me? He asked concerned

'Henry no, you've got this wrong, yes we had a few heated discussion this week but that was in relation to work, I wasn't arguing with my husband Henry, and yes I've been at work more than normal but I've been trying to work hard to get this evening off to spend with you Henry' She explained herself

'I still feel like you're not telling me something Elizabeth' he stressed and she giggled at him

'It's ok, I'm fine, everything is more than fine, I just want to spend the evening with you, trust me please' she smiled and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

'Ok, I guess I just panicked the honeymoon period was over' he joked

'And just for that comment you can wait until tonight for your gift' she teased before kissing him again.

Later that evening around 5pm Elizabeth was heading home, Henry's gift in hand. She walked through her front door and smiled as Henry stood in front of her waiting to greet her

'Hello birthday boy, how has your day been?' She asked snaking her arms around him

'Uneventful, I missed you' he kissed her deeply

'I've missed you too, sorry I haven't been around this week. And just going back to our discussion this morning you mentioned the reverent I'm sorry I asked you to compromise your ethics, please don't, ever do that because it's one of the many reasons I love you'

'Hmm, and please don't stop challenging me and others or saving the world' he laughed

'I love you too babe'

'Come on let's order and eat, I'm starving' she sighed pulling him towards the sofa, kicking her shoes off.

'Already ordered Chinese'

'Oooo the good greasy kind?' she almost pleaded

'Oh yeah' he scoffed

'See that right there is why I married you' she leant in took a hold of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

They sat on the sofa together and Elizabeth gave Henry his presents, from her and the staff. he reached in and pulled out 3 cards

'that one first' she said handing him the envelope

'Ok didn't realise there was a specific routine' he mocked

'Well no but these are from other people so you have to open your wife's first' she lied, that wasn't the reason but...

He looked at his card and thanked her before turning to his present, Elizabeth handed him a rectangle shaped box, she sat with her legs tucked underneath her and waited for him to open it, a mixture of nerves and excitement inside her

He pulled back the wrapping paper and the contents were revealed; a rectangular photo frame with 3 photos inside;

One of them when they were dating, one of them on their wedding day, and one of them from their photo shoot 2 weeks ago... Henry's mind slipped back to the day of the photo shoot...

_'__Elizabeth I don't understand why we need a photo shoot' he protested walking out the door with her _

___'__Oh Henry it's just a bit of fun, we don't have pictures of us in the house, it was a wedding gift let's just enjoy it, please' she said climbing into the SUV.___

_'__If it wasn't a gift I'd protest more' ___

_'__No you wouldn't, because I am asking you to do something for me' she laughed as they headed to a photo shoot_

Henry looked at the last photo of them; Henry had his back to the camera, Elizabeth had her arms around him holding a chalk board, he remembered that particular photo being taken, Elizabeth was supposed to write things she loved about Henry on the chalk board, and then he done the same and they swapped positions moments later. pictures of that pose at a variety of angles were taken, but he really had no idea what was happening at that moment in time,

He glanced at Elizabeth and glanced back at the photo, again; Henry's back to the camera and Elizabeth's hands around him holding the chalk board behind his back; the words written  
**  
****You're going to be a daddy****  
****Mini McCord coming soon**

Henry placed the photo down and looked into her eyes, he grabbed her hands

'Are you serious?' his eyes now glistening

'Yeah, Henry we're having a baby' she smiled, tears in her eyes. Henry threw himself into her, scooped her into his arms and cried happy tears

'Oh my god Elizabeth' he exclaimed

She placed her hands on the side of his face

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I wanted it to be a surprise'

'It's ok, so wait how far along are you?' He had so many questions for her

'Ok, so I am coming up to roughly 3 months, we have a scan in 2 days. I was sick a lot on the morning of our wedding 2 months ago and I realised I missed my period a few days after, so I done a test' she explained

'I've been having horrible morning sickness lately and I'm sorry I've been moody and argumentative recently' she dipped her head

'That's why you've been in work early, and taking everything to heart' he asked, as the penny finally dropped, he was going to be a dad.

'Well yes, I was working to have this evening off but yes I didn't want you to see me being ill' she bit her lip nervously.

'I can't believe this, we're going to be parents!? Thank you for making me the happiest man alive' He reached for her and kissed her again and again and again.

'Oh Henry you've made me the happiest women, I can't even begin to explain how excited I am'

'Frank and Fred know, I had to tell them in case something happened' she continued

'No that's fine, I understand that, I am glad, I want you protected'

'I can't believe this, Elizabeth McCord I love you so  
much' He beamed; he really did feel on top of the world.

'I love you too Henry'

'And' he started, laying her down on the sofa, he lifted her too to expose her tummy

'I love you too mini McCord' he smiled as he placed soft gently kisses on her tummy.

She placed her hand on her stomach and Henry placed his on top of hers. They smiled at one another sharing the moment of bliss, happiness and tranquillity.


	51. Chapter 50 – Telling the Boss

**Chapter 50 – Telling the Boss **

It was the day of the scan, both Elizabeth and Henry were excited yet nervous. Elizabeth had decided not to inform Conrad or anyone else yet, she wanted to be sure of dates, and come to him with a plan of when she would take maternity and when she would return.

She was downstairs making herself and Henry a drink waiting for him to join her. They were having the scan at a private clinic that state/white house staff used. She was surprised that Russell hadn't questioned her about the appointment that was made yet, she distinctly remembered him telling her 'nothing gets by me'.

'Are you ready babe?' Henry asked walking down the stairs.

'Yep, I've made coffee' she smiled handing him a cup.

'I didn't think you could have caffeine when pregnant?' He asked

'Ok Henry, ground rules, I will look after myself and my body, I will take vitamins, try and stay off the take outs and be healthier, I will not drink alcohol, but I cannot cut back on caffeine, I won't be able to function' She warned, she didn't meant to be abrupt but she didn't need a lecture

'Babe I was only asking, but ok that sounds fair enough to me' He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

'Come on, let's go and see Mini McCord' he teased and she immediately calmed and smiled.

As they sat in the back of her SUV they began dreaming of their life with a little one running around

'Do you want a boy or a girl?' Elizabeth asked

'Happy and healthy is all that matters, but I guess I'd like one of each' He smiled

'Well let's hope it isn't twins' she laughed nervously

'No I meant one day I'd like another' he held her hand

'Let's enjoy this one first, we don't know what our future holds' she reasoned, she was also pragmatic

'What about you? Girl or boy?' He asked her

'Hmm, Boy I think, no Girl, No a boy' she screwed her face up trying to decide causing Henry to laugh as the car pulled to a stop.

'Were here' called frank

'Let's go' He took hold of her hand and stepped out, they were thankful that the clinic was private, it meant no press were around and they only scheduled one staff member at a time so no chance of bumping into anyone else.

Elizabeth was led on the hospital bed awaiting the doctor to enter the room, her body engulfed with nerves, up until now she was replying on a bit of urine on a stick, what if she got this all wrong? She took a few deep breaths to compose herself as the doctor returned

'Hi Madam Secretary, Dr McCord, I am Consultant Matthews, I'll be your point of contact throughout your pregnancy, now let's get you scanned, see how far along you are and then we can work out any details or questions from there' He looked between them both and smiled

Elizabeth gently lifted her shirt up and unbuttoned her trousers, she felt weird, unbuttoning her trousers for another man, it wasn't in that context but the uncomfortable sensation it was giving her made her mind switch to Henry for a moment of two, _How did he feel so comfortable sleeping with someone else? I can't stand this man touching my tummy to find the baby. How could he do that? He couldn't have loved me as much as he claimed. Stop it Elizabeth that was over a year ago now. Concentrate. _

'Elizabeth' Henry called looking at his wife concerned, he'd called her twice prior to this

'Urm, yeah sorry what?' She asked jolting from her thoughts, embarrassed by what she was thinking she couldn't look at Henry straight in the eye.

'Look babe' He smiled and nodded to the screen.

And there it was, a tiny little baby, inside her stomach. She could see the head and an arm, tears pricked into her eyes. She was pregnant, she was going to be a mother.

'Wow' she whispered

'So I've taken some measurements and you're 14 weeks and 1 day, so a little overdue your first scan but so far so good' the Doctor smiled

'I'll have two images printed for you both and then we can go over questions' He stated exiting the room to get a plastic sheath to present the images in.

'Babe are you ok? You got a bit lost there' he chuckled a little

'Hmm, yeah fine' she lied. Henry knew she was lying but decided now wasn't the time to press further.

'Here you go, now the only thing I want to mention right now, is you're due date is February 14th and also, for you to be mindful of stress Madam Secretary and the harm it can have on you and the baby' He smiled sympathetically

'Well I don't think I can eliminate stress' she laughed wiping the gel off her tummy

'No, but I urge you to consider preventative measures, especially in the early stages like now and in the later stages, perhaps delegate a bit more'

'I'll consider it' she replied back quickly not wanting to be told how to look after herself and her unborn child.

'Ok, well I will send you appointment details for your next scan, it will be roughly 3 weeks time'. He spoke

'Thank you Dr Matthews' Henry shook his hand and they left the clinic heading to the white house.

'Babe what's the matter?' Henry asked her as they sat back in the SUV

'How could you do it?' She asked, getting more and more wound up by her intrusive thoughts

'Do what?' He asked confused

'Have another women's hands on you, I hated him touching me then' she looked at him, a mixture of emotions flooding her.

Henry sighed deeply, he knew she was having difficulty fully letting go of the past. He couldn't blame her he just wished it never happened. He only had himself to blame.

'Elizabeth can we talk about this when we're home?' he asked, knowing her security details could hear everything in the front of the SUV. Not that they didn't always remain professional and have discretion, but he still felt uncomfortable.

'How could you ignore it Henry?' she asked, the question did really make sense but she didn't feel like anything made sense, her hormones were all over the place.

'Is that what you were thinking in there when you went silent?'

'Yes, and Henry what if every time someone touches my bump or has to scan me, or internally scan me...' she paused took a breather and continued...

'Henry I'm not angry about what you did, I've pasted that and I know you won't do it again but what if every time someone touches me I think of you and her' she started to cry a little

'Then you tell me and we will work through it, babe maybe this is something you need to also discuss in therapy?' He approaches with caution

Elizabeth chose not to respond to that. Unsure if she agreed with his statement about therapy or not. She just held his hand and looked out the window, reassuring him she was ok, but also signalling she wasn't _that_ ok.

The rest of the journey was taken in silence but they remained holding hands, Henry placed his spare hand on her tiny bump, so tiny it was pretty much invisible. She smiled at the contact, she did love him, she just wished this part of him didn't get to her still. She found out he cheated on her nearly a year ago now, and he hid it for 10 months, so in her head it should all be forgotten and she felt stupid for letting it creep in from time to time. They eventually arrived at the White House and both headed inside. They were walking towards Russell's office when Elizabeth turned to Henry

'Henry, I think this needs to come from me, you go to your office and I'll find you when I'm done' she stated and walked off before he had a chance to protest. He headed for his office, well a desk he called his office, it was where he worked from when working as the ethical advisor to the president and otherwise he had an office, rather a classroom of his own at the war colleague still.

'Hi Russell, any chance of a word with you and the president please' Bess asked entering his office.

'everything ok?' he quizzed

'Yeah' she replied nervously

'Elizabeth I know you was at the clinic this morning, I was waiting for you to approach me' He trailed off looking at her

'Nothing gets by you right? I'm fine can we chat?' She was a little annoyed at Russell, nonetheless he lead the way to the oval office.

'Hi Mr president, Secretary McCord needs a moment of our time' Russell asked entering the room.

'Mr president' She greeted him entering the office, she felt nervous, she didn't know why, she was an adult, she was a wife, and she was entitled to have children.

'Morning Bess' Conrad smiled, he was very fond of her.

'I am going to cut to the chase, Sir Henry and I have some news, I'm pregnant' she had a whole speech planned but froze, she said it out loud to someone, not just someone, her boss the president of the United States.

'Congratulations Bess, that's wonderful' he smiled and hugged his friend and she was immediately relieved of all her stress.

'Congratulations, for a minute there I thought you were dying' Russell joked causing both Conrad and Bess to roll their eyes.

'I'm 14 weeks, due in February so I was planning to take my leave the 7th Feb., 1 week before the baby arrives and I'll return around the begging of April if not before? That will be roughly 4/6 weeks off, Henry and I discussed this last night and he is going to take a break from teaching when the baby arrives, but continue working alongside you seen as he does most of the paperwork at the house anyway, so he will then have the baby' She didn't know why she went into that much detail about their plans, she just put it down to being overwhelmed.

'Bess that is more than ok with me, If you're sure, we're happy to work around you' Conrad smiled

'I mean all of this is pending you being re elected because I might not even have a job if not, but I think that you will, what I mean is' she was rambling and fiddling with her fingers

'Bess you're rambling, how many coffees have you had this morning?' Russell laughed

'Sorry I'm just overwhelmed I haven't told anyone else yet, not even my staff' she flapped taking a seat.

'Russell can you give us a minute' Conrad asked

'Now Bess I'm asking as a friend not your boss; what is going on?' He noticed her slightly distressed look on her face

'It's just Henry, well not him personally, with everything that has happened I am struggling to move past it, I have forgiven him and I do not believe he will do anything to hurt me again, but every now and then these thoughts creep in, I can't help it' She sighed, she decided being honest was better than lying to her boss.

'You're made for one another, true love knows no time limit, the First Lady and I were together 3 months before Harrison was born, now look he's 19 and we're stronger than ever. He loves you, I think you've other thought this.' Conrad reasoned with her

'Thanks sir; I needed to hear that.' she was feeling more reassured hearing a close friend be honest with her

'We cannot change the situation but we can change how we respond' He quoted. And Elizabeth knew he was right, she committed herself to Henry, she cannot punish him by bringing his past up constantly, she'd made difficult decisions as a CIA analyst and gave into things she wish she didn't and he has not once used it against her, or ever brought it up. She vowed from now forward she would do the same.

'Bess going back to earlier, I meant what I said, I'll be guided by you on this, if things are too much or you cannot take trips you let me know, I'm not having Henry on my case again after Iran' he laughed and Elizabeth smiled, she recalled Henry and Russell telling her about his outburst.

'Of course sir' She smiled standing up.

'Oh and Bess let me know when you're announcing the pregnancy, also don't forget campaigning starts in a few days, you owe me two weeks' he winked and she rolled her eyes laughing

'I am on my way to tell the staff now, the announcement will be soon, maybe today or tomorrow, this isn't something I can hide for long' She flashed him a smile and headed to Henry's office, before leaving together to go to her office. She explained what had just been discussed and also apologised for calling him out in the SUV earlier.


	52. Chapter 51 – Elizabeth & I

**Here you go...**

**Also I am thinking of starting another A/U multi chapter fiction would anyone be intrested in reading it? **

**please review :)**

**Chapter 51 – Elizabeth & I**

'Henry I don't know why but I am nervous about telling my staff' she flapped as they stood in the lift descending to the 7th floor.

'Babe I think its normal, don't worry you'll get used to the idea' He reassured her

'I hope so, I've never felt so anxious' she huffed as the lift doors opened and she was greeted by Blake

'Morning Madam Secretary, Dr McCord, here is your coffee and a muffin' He called, but the smell of the muffin was making Elizabeth feel sick

'Mam are you ok, you look pale?' Blake questioned as Henry chuckled, he gathered what was going on

'Fine, Just not feeling great, no muffin please' she swallowed hard trying to stop herself being sick all over Blake

'Ok... the morning meeting is just starting' He explained, feeling a little unsettled that his boss turned down a muffin.

They walked into the morning meeting room and she suddenly felt like a giant, all eyes were on her and Henry, she thought to herself that they already knew and was somehow mad at her for not saying something sooner, she realised she had stood there in silence

'Morning everyone' She chirped

'Dr McCord will be joining us for our morning meeting, we need to discuss ethical considerations regarding a potential violation of sovereignty in the south china sea, and also we both have something important to discuss with you all' She explained taking a seat, Henry stood behind her chair, he wasn't going to leave her just yet.

All her staff were looking at her concerned, they were wondering what could be so important, none of them expected to hear what she was about to say...

'So Firstly as you know we begin a 2 week campaigning tour next week so we will need a list of Do's and Don'ts, which I am sure you are all more than ready to prepare us for, and secondly, well..' she trailed off, looking up to Henry and her eyes asking him to take the lead

'Elizabeth and I are expecting our first child in February next year, Here look' He smiled, he was so proud of this moment; He handed out a picture of the scan from earlier that day.

'oh Wow, congratulations both'

'Congratulations Madam Secretary, Dr McCord'

'Thank you everyone, I am 14 weeks, Now I will finalise my maternity and return details with Nadine and she can filter it through to you guys and whoever else necessary, I intent to leave the week before the baby is due and return roughly 1 month after, Henry will be staying at home' she clarified

'And I just want to apologise if I have been a snappy or difficult to work with in anyway recently' She continued

'Recently?' Matt piped up and everyone shot him a look

'That's it dude, wind the pregnant lady up who is also your boss and the secretary of state' Jay shook his head laughing

'Ok, I'll take that one Matt, I mean it I am sorry, I am extremely tired, and I have the most horrendous morning, noon and night sickness, Blake no muffin's please they make me feel ill' She rambled

'Daisy, Elizabeth and I are prepared to work on a statement today for you to release to the press' Henry took over and addressed a shocked Daisy

'really? You mean I don't have to pester you to announce this?' She mocked and Elizabeth laughed

'Ok everyone watch it with your jokes, I am still your boss, and no Daisy you do not have to pester me, we will release this soon because I am not going to be able to hide a bump throughout these campaign events' She reasoned with everyone.

'Ok so that's that, now let's do some work' She commanded the room; she wasn't keen on her private life being topic of discussion.

It was now the end of the week, Elizabeth was in her office with a stylist, which she made very clear she disapproved off choosing outfits for the 2 weeks ahead

'Now Madam Secretary, I suggest something a little fitted for a day or two to show off your bump' The stylist spoke and Elizabeth dropped her pen in frustration which didn't go unnoticed by Blake and Nadine

'Really, it's the middle of August the sun is blazing this is about Conrad's re-election not my pregnancy and sense of style.' She argued back

'Mam I think the President sent you on this tour not for punishment due to what happened but because he knows that you have a connection with the American people, that is why all these finer details are important' Nadine spoke up and Elizabeth sighed

'Fine, but nothing tight, I am still a professional women who demands respect, I am not show casing my body for a few votes' She informed them, and moments later daisy and the rest of the staff came through her office door

'Hi Madam Secretary we just thought we would update you before we head home, the statistics for people turning up at these events are off the charts' Daisy explained excitedly

'Apparently Mam people cannot wait to catch a glimpse of the secretary of state' Jay continued

'Hash tag Secretary McCord Comes to town is the top trend on twitter' Matt finished off

'Mam with these statistics the polling numbers have increased and the optics are looking really good, this was a smart move from the President to put you on the campaign' Daisy smiled

'Well I am pleased know that Conrad's hard work and dedication to the country for the last 4 years are being taken into consideration' She mocked.

'I am going home, Bye everyone' She huffed she was getting sick of everyone being wrapped up in her love life, how was she going to survive 2 weeks of this?

She walked through her front door and was instantly greeted by the smell of something delicious. She threw her heels to the side, dropped her coat and bag before walking into the kitchen snaking her arms around Henry

'Hello' She smiled and nuzzled her head into his back

'Hello you, how are you?' He turned and wrapped her in his embrace

'hmm, I'm getting annoyed by everything, this whole campaign trail has left me feeling a bit exploited' She told him and he placed his hands on her tiny bump

'Well, I see it as 2 weeks out in the sunshine, meeting new people, the great American people and having time just be together and talk about our happpiness' He smiled

'And talk about this one' He continued, lifting her top and kissing her tummy

'I know, I just struggle with it'

'I know you do babe, but I will be right there, I will make sure you have fun, you just need to start show casing your family off and you'll settle into it' He brushed her hair behind her ear

'Henry you're perfect you know that, and I do want to enjoy myself, so yes please do make sure that we do that, me you and mini McCord' she kissed him softly

'I was just going to take the food off the hob and take a shower, care to join me Mrs McCord?' He teased, slowly running his hands under her top

'Hmmm how can I resist' she played back and following him upstairs, and just like that all her worries and stress was lifted, she knew that her unborn child was the luckiest in the world to have a father like him.


	53. Chapter 52 - You're having my baby

Here is the next part, I have no idea why but I couldn't get this chapter from my head I just really wanted to write it! I had cuteness overload I think!

Enjoy

**Chapter 52 - You're having my baby **

Henry and Elizabeth were now 3 days into the campaign trail, unfortunately none of the events had enthralled Elizabeth and she was thankful that before today's event she had time to sit in the morning meeting with her staff. Today the event was a big outdoor garden party down in Pittsburgh. Elizabeth was excited about this, it was outdoors and the sun was shining, she was starting to embrace her pregnancy more and more everyday but they were also spending the night in Pittsburgh so they could see Henry's family.

Meanwhile over at the white house Henry was sitting in the oval office with Conrad

'Good morning Mr. President. I was wondering if I could have a word about something personal, I just want to run something by you...'

Back in the state department Blake was trying to hurry Elizabeth out the door as he had just received news that Dr McCord was on his way ready to catch their flight.

'You guys can just say you need me and I will have to come back, please say you need me' She begged

'Mam we are fine, enjoy' Nadine smiled

'I hate campaigning' Elizabeth Moaned to her staff

'Ma'm it will be fine. The world love you, now leave' Blake said holding her bag

'Gee thanks Blake that is oddly not reassuring it's just more pressure. I don't campaign it's not my thing.' She was clutching at straws, she wanted this time to pass.

'Well today we are so are we leaving?' Henry chimes from the door way

'Not yet someone won't get changed' Blake raises an eyebrow towards the Secretary

'Fine where is my dress?' She asked and Blake handed it to her. She opted for a more fitting dress today, she reasoned it with 'I chose it not the stylist so it's ok'. She was wearing a figure hugging red dress that fell just below her knee, and paired it with black heels. She turned to look at herself, and now being 15 weeks pregnant it was clear, her bump was forming and at times like this she cursed herself for being slim, she just wanted to protect their child from all the bad things in the world.

'Everything ok in there?' Henry asked. Henry was looking smart, he was dressed in black trousers with a light Grey shirt and a Black jacket. He was excited about today's event, he had a special surprise for Elizabeth.

'Right let's go' she stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Henry

'You look handsome' she kissed him on the cheek

'Look at you, where did this bump come from' Henry beamed and placed a hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the state department.

They eventually arrived at the event, it was like a tame festival, some music playing, various stalls of gifts and games, food huts, and a live band playing music. Too Elizabeth's surprise she had relaxed into the atmosphere. She felt even more relaxed when her staff joined them later in the afternoon. Henry was a natural, he was a hit with the crowd as Daisy put it. Elizabeth was worried she didn't want any negative comments towards him, but nothing had happened she was more than thankful for this.

Elizabeth spoke to various kids, parents, held babies and was constantly questioned about her expanding family and she found that her old deflection techniques came in Handy, instead she engaged in conversations about peoples exceptions of the president and how they think it can be achieved.

'Ok this next song has been requested by Dr McCord' The singer from the live band spoke, capturing Elizabeth's attention, she searched for Henry in the crowd and she smiled awkwardly when she saw him _what is he up too_ she thought.

'Care to Dance Mrs McCord?' He asked politely, the crowd's attention now on them.

'Are you still ready to embrace this on a public scale' He asked her and she looked at him curiously she knew what he was talking about and grinned wondering what on earth he had planned.

Elizabeth didn't respond she took Henry's hand as he lead her into the middle of the dancing field with others who were dancing, the music began and Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his shoulders and neck as he placed them on her waist, swaying softly to the music;

_You're Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying__  
__How much you love me. You're Having my baby__  
__what a lovely way of saying, What you're thinking of me.__  
_  
She was grinning from ear to ear, Henry was so sweet, she knew he would have chose this song based on the lyrics.

_I can see it your face is glowing, I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby.__  
__You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you._

'I love you Henry, thank you for doing this' She kissed him softly, cameras snapping away in the background and the song continued to play as they danced

_Having my baby. you're a woman in love and I love What's goin' through you. The need inside you__  
__I see it showin' Oh the seed inside you baby__  
__do you feel it growin'_

'I spoke to POTUS, I asked if we could do this, just embrace it, that's what you said you wanted from the beginning, plus Russell agree it's good for the optics' Henry explained half laughing at Russell's comments.

'Henry you're perfect you know that? I am so lucky, and so is this baby' she had tears in her eyes

_Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby? I'm a woman in love and I love What its doin' to me. Having my baby. I'm a woman in love and I love. What's goin' through me._

Henry kisses her lips and moved his hands from her waist, a moment he'd been dreaming of, he placed his hand on her belly, he was so happy to be in this position with her, she was overwhelmed and had tears spilling from her eyes

'I will love you both to the very ends of the earth' he whispered as he pulled her in for a hug.

_Didn't have to keep it wouldn't put you through it. You could have swept it from your life But you wouldn't do it, no. you wouldn't do it. And you're having my baby.__  
_  
As the song finished they became aware of the crowd surrounding them, applause and cameras clicking surrounding them, the pulled apart and stopped for a few photo opportunities, Elizabeth stood to the left of Henry and placed her hand on his chest as the camera's snapped away. She looked up at him and smiled from within, how did she get so lucky. Nothing could ruin this for her now...


	54. Chapter 53 – Cut the BS

**Chapter 53 – Cut the BS**

1 Month later, Elizabeth was now 5 months pregnant. She was getting over her morning sickness and things were starting to settle for her. Henry and Elizabeth had their second scan a few weeks ago and everything was fine. They decided not to know the gender and to keep it a surprise. Elizabeth was sat in her office with all her staff apart from Blake. They were discussing viewpoints regarding yet another world crisis.

When they were interrupted by a rather unsettled looking Blake

'Yes Blake?' She addressed him as he stood in the door way silent

'Urm madam secretary there is a women downstairs requesting to see you' he was vague

'Ok?' She promoted for more information, removing her glasses from her face

'I don't know who she is or what she wants but apparently it's urgent' he lied, looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact with her. All the other staff were exchanging concerning glances between them.

'Blake I worked for the CIA I know when someone is lying to me' she smiled at him, she wasn't mad at him, she knew he wouldn't lie unless he felt necessary.

'Urm' he paused looking at all the staff in the room feeling awkward.

'Ok guys give us the room' she commanded and everyone packed there things to leave

'Urm Nadine can you stay' Blake asked and the secretary nodded that it was ok.

'So who is downstairs?' She asked him again.

'Mam I'm not quite sure how to say This, Urm... it's Gemma and she has her daughter with her, she is claiming the child is henrys...' he trailed off

Her stomach twisted, she felt sick, she couldn't breathe, how was this happening, this couldn't be happening. She was swallowing hard, aware of eyes on her she looked at them in the eye. She placed a protective hand over her bump.

'Send her up now.' She spat with anger

'Mam I'll go and get some information on when the child was born and get the facts' Nadine spoke rushing out the office

'Thanks Nadine, and can you try and get her and the child here discreetly, I'd rather not have this as public news' She stated standing up from her desk

'Of course mam'

Also have Blake send her to the side room, she doesn't deserve to meet me in my office' She buttoned her blazer up, a sign that she meant business, she was not going to take any bullshit.

Moments later Nadine and Blake were waiting outside the room about to enter with madam secretary, but she turned to them, anger written all over her face

'Just give me 5 minutes alone' she ordered with an ice cold glare in her eyes like she had let the rage take over.

'Yes mam' they both nodded and turned their backs on the room

'Madam secretary hi' Gemma handed out her hand

'Let's cut the bullshit' she waved her hand in a motion that gestures for her to stop talking

'Have you not destroyed my relationship enough? What the hell is your problem?' she continued talking to Gemma.

'Henry didn't mind ruining it, he's quite the lover' Gemma teased and Bess bit the inside of her mouth trying to block it out

'What do you want?' She tried to remain professional, rage infected her bones, she wanted to seriously hurt this women, she kept reminding herself that elevated stress levels were not good for her and the baby.

'What's the matter can't handle the fact your husband fucked me?' She teased spitefully and Elizabeth couldn't contain it anymore she snapped...

'What the fuck is your problem' she smashed her hand down on the table attracting attention from Blake, Nadine and making the little girl in the room cry. Elizabeth had only just become aware of the little girl in the room, she hadn't given it much thought, she hadn't even thought about Henry, was she his daughter? She had brown hair and dark eyes like him...

Gemma looked at the little girl, cold in her stare like there was no connection and didn't attend to her needs. Elizabeth however felt guilty and walked over to her picking her up and soothing her

'I'm sorry baby girl' she soothed and the little girl eventually settled as Blake and Nadine decide to enter the room to protect the secretary and her unborn child.

'She is henrys and I'll go to the papers unless he pays maintenance' Gemma spoke. There was something in the way Gemma was speaking that niggled at Bess, something was off. Elizabeth continued to observe and analyse her. Elizabeth put the little girl down and looked at the women who destroyed her relationship

'She isn't henrys' she spoke out causing Nadine and Blake to look at her confused

'Yes she is, she was conceived the night he slept with me instead of flying to Cuba with you' Gemma was trying to get under her skin

'You're on a fine line Gemma' She warned

Silence filled the room for a few moments. Before Elizabeth opened her mouth again

'She isn't henrys and she isn't your daughter is she?' Elizabeth claimed

'Who the fuck do you think you are? Gemma stood up shouting at Elizabeth, forcing her chair back making the little girl cry, this time Nadine took her out of the room and decided to alert security just in case.

'I am the women who's man you slept with but I am also the Secretary of State and you will bloody damn well respect that title. I know everything about you Gemma I have all information on your family and I am aware that your sisters in-laws are immigrants, now let's be clear that the state department controls all such aspects and if something were to concern us then we could have any family deported back home no questions asked so I would think very carefully when I ask you again...What do you want?' She perched on the edge of the desk, close to Gemma's face.

'Nothing mam sorry to bother you' she backtracked immediately and swiftly left the room, scooping the little girl from outside and heading for the lift.

Blake looked terrified she was definitely a CIA analysing then and not the Secretary of State. He struggled to find his voice, but something was bothering him...

'How did you know she wasn't henrys?' He asked her, fearful she would snap at him.

'She isn't even Gemma's, I told you I can spot someone lying before they walk through the door.' She snapped back, sick and tired of all these games.

Just then Nadine came back into the room with some news

'Mam we got the results turns out Gemma has never been pregnant' Nadine sighed in disgust at the lies told, as Blake looked at his boss in amazement

'Now that is skill' He said out loud.

'Private thoughts Blake' Nadine nodded at him

'This never hits the news, you can read in the rest of the team but that is it. Do I make myself clear?' She ordered and left the room. She was raging inside, All her frustrations were surfacing, she was angry that Gemma lied to her, but ultimately it was Henry that put her in this situation when he cheated. She walked into her office grabbed her things and headed home. She needed to have it out with him, as she span on her heels to leave the office a wave of dizziness came over her, she brushed it aside, ignoring all warning signs for her to stop and headed out the door

Henry had best be at home she thought...


	55. Chapter 54 – Baby, What Happened?

**Here you go... what can I say I love drama... **

**Chapter 54 – Baby, What Happened? **

She stormed through her front door, swinging it open so hard it slammed into the wall behind the door. Henry pretty much jumped to his feet and rushed over to her

'hey Hey what the hell is happening' He immediately attempted to soothe her.

She looked into his eyes, she felt the rage that was burning inside her turn to sadness, she couldn't contain her emotions anymore and broken down into tears at the touch of his hand on her arm.

'Oh Henry' she sobbed into his chest.

'Shhh, come on babe, come and sit down' he escorted her to the sofa and she gladly sat, still feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. He went to fetch her glass of water and when he returned she was knelt over throwing up on the floor. She wasn't sure if something was wrong or if this was just down to an overload of emotions but she was glad Henry was here to help.

He rushed to her side, now with water and a container for her to be sick in. She continued to be sick a few more times, every wretch hurting more and more because her stomach couldn't bend due to the baby. Henry held her hair back and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. When she was sure she was done, she resumed a seating position on the sofa and having no energy she slumped into it.

'Ok, are you going to tell me what is going on?' He asked her, concerned for her and the babies' welfare.

'Gemma came to my office today' She stated simply, Henry began to understand the reason the door was slammed open...

'She told me all about how she enjoyed sleeping with you, tried to pass a child off as hers and yours for money' She sat forward and placed her head in her hands. Henry remained silent not knowing any details, he knew he didn't use protection that night so the possibility of the child being his was too much

'She isn't yours, I saw straight through it and we checked birthing records, she wasn't even Gemma's. I knew from the moment she said it that the child wasn't yours, but Henry the rage I felt for her, I swear I wanted to hurt her' she admitted shaking her head in disappointment at herself. Henry remained silent sensing that she hadn't finished

'I came here to have it out with you, then I saw you and seen how perfect you are, how caring and loving and I just broke, Henry why does this keep following us' a fresh wave of tears came over her

'Babe it doesn't follow us as much as you think, this was Gemma attempting to get money, my guess is she hasn't found another job and is broke' he held her hand tightly

'Henry I don't know what to say my emotions are all over the place, I'm getting fat, my ankles are swelling, it's uncomfortable and, I made that child cry today, what If I cannot do this Henry' she cried

'You are more than capable to do this Elizabeth, I have seen you work with children, I have seen you care for them and fight for their human rights, I have seen you respond to emails at stupid o'clock just so they get a reply when back at UVA, I have seen you have many sleepless nights in order to find the best solution possible to save the planet these children live on' He spoke softly to her, holding her hand the entire time.

'But this is different' she protested

'yeah because this one you'll love even more than the rest' he wiped a tear from her eye

'I do not doubt your ability Elizabeth, so please don't doubt yourself'

'But what about the fact I am prepared to return to work after 4 weeks does that make me a bad mother?'

'Of course not, it makes you the best mother because you're returning to give our little baby and all other children around the world the best future, you're returning to make sure our world is safer, and you do not trust anyone to do that as good as you' and that was it, she had no idea why she wanted to return so soon but that was it, Henry understood her before she even understood herself.

'Henry I don't know if something is wrong' She inhaled, alerting him to a potential problem

'What do you mean?'

'Well I felt really dizzy on the way over, then I was sick, and Henry... I think I'm going to pass out' she took a deep breath, before Henry could respond she was gone. Henry watched as her body fell forward onto him, he quickly moved and leant her back before alerting the DS agents that she needed to get to the hospital. They came rushing in and put her into the back of the SUV before heading for the emergency department.

'Elizabeth wake up' Henry worried, he was holding his wife's hand and looking at her as her eyes began to flutter

'Babe, it's me, can you hear me?' He asked her as her eyes opened. She tried to focus on him but it was difficult.

'Henry?' She croaked

'I'm here babe don't worry, were on our way to the hospital' He explained

'Everything is going to be ok' he tried to reassure her, not having a clue what was going on.

A few hours later and Elizabeth was waking up from a sleep at the hospital, she looked around and noticed the room was empty, apart from a few bunches of flowers, she noticed the writing on the cards within them, one was Blake's handwriting so she presumed it was from her staff and the other looked like Russell. She was about to swing her legs out of bed when Henry walked into the room

'No you don't, back to bed' He argued with her but to his surprise she did as he asked

'Baby what happened?' She asked reaching for the cup of tea he was handing her

'Well, you fainted, the doctors checked you and the baby over, you're both ok, but they suggested that you take some time off and relax, your blood pressure if high' Henry warned her, sitting down on the bed

'I can't, taking time off, it will be this big thing' she dismissed the comment

'Elizabeth, high blood pressure can cause serious complications for you and the baby, it could kill you' He reinforced the risks but she still wasn't having it

'Henry I had one moment, but I am ok, me and the baby are ok, I would never do anything to purposely harm our baby, I don't need time off I just need to relax a little more' she reasoned with him, Henry knew the tone in her voice was one of that he wasn't going to win, he admitted defeat and decided to look out and care for her rather than lecture her.

'Ok, but I mean it Elizabeth, you cannot let anything happen to either of you' He informed her and she nodded.

'I'll take it easy, I promise' she agreed. And he kissed her on top of her head. He was worried about Elizabeth and their unborn child. He had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that things were destine to go wrong for them, but deep down he knew that was more than likely the fear of what's happened today overriding his mind.


	56. Chapter 55 – Answer me

**Chapter 55 – Answer me **

It was mid afternoon, Henry was teaching at the war collage, held up in a topical debate regarding who won World War I. He was chuckling to himself when he realised he didn't even teach this class. He was about to quieten the class down with two security detail burst through the door, panic etched on their face

'Dr McCord you need to come with us now' The one called, Henry didn't bother to think twice, he grabbed his phone and his coat before following them out

'Class dismissed' Henry shouted exiting the room

'is my wife ok?' He asked and nobody answered

'I said is my wife ok?' He asked being bundled into the back of blacked out SUV

'Sir we don't know, she's on her way to the emergency room, and there has been a problem' one turned to him from the front of the car as the other drove off

'Is the baby ok?' He was starting to panic. Again silence.

'ANSWER ME' He shouted from the back causing the agent to turn around again

'Dr McCord, she was found in her office unresponsive and bleeding, that is all we know...'

1 hour earlier...

'Madam secretary do I need to remind you who you're speaking too?' Minister Chen warned

'I'm sorry, you're right, let's talk about something less heated, how are your kids?' She asked him as she stood behind her desk

'They're fine thank you' He smiled, standing opposite her

'Good Good, I mean when they grow up and see the world we've left for them, they are going to think we must have hated them' She started again

'Madam Secretary I will be leaving now, this is outrageous'

'Outrageous, you know if we cut down the Amazon we literally guarantee the world will over heat, but hey they can go to war with one another over fresh water, that ought to be fun. Your children and mine will suffer, they will suffer because of the choice we make' she ranted, losing her breath more and more with each word

'That is enough, goodbye Madam Secretary' Minister Chen abrupt idly interupeted her and hurried out of her office. Blake witnessed him leaving and gathered it was not on good terms due to the look on his face.

'Well that went well' Matt highlighted

'I'd give her 5 minutes before you go in' Blake gave matt he heads up

'I'll let you go in first and tell her I am ready to see her' He smiled sarcastically, none of them wanting to face the potential wrath of their 8 month pregnant boss.

Back in the room Elizabeth was gasping for breath, she knew she needed help so she took a step forward but stopped as a pain ripped through her core.

'Arrhhh' she screamed out, grabbing the side of her desk and bending over in an attempt to stop the pain. Her knuckles were turning white where she was holding on so hard, another pain tore through her abdomen, tears pricking at her eyes.

She tried to lift her hand to dial for Blake, but she couldn't, she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

'Arhhh shit' she screamed as her body collided with the ground. She was sobbing, shaking, she was cursing the office for being soundproof, praying someone would find her. The pain in her stomach was unbearable, she could feel a warm liquid in her groin area, she gathered her waters had broken, she slipped her hand down to her trousers, felt the liquid and pulled her hand back up

'Nooooo' she cried as her heart broke, her hand was stained red. Blood. She succumb to the pain and shut her eyes...

Outside the office...

'Do you think we can go in now?' Matt asked getting impatient, he really wanted to go through her speech with her

'Yeah, I think so' Blake stood up, buttoned his jacket and headed for the secretary's office. He knocked the door before entering

'Oh my' he a gasped and rushed to her side, he could see the blood stained on her hands, his eyes scanned her body and he noted that her light grey trousers were stained in the groin area, he frantically shook her in an attempt to wake her, but he had no response

'MATT' Blake screamed and a worried matt came rushing in

'Call 911 now' He ordered matt rushed outside to Blake's phone and dialled 911. Nadine was heading to the secretary's office when she heard Matt ask for an ambulance, she ran into the office as fast as she could, upon entering the office Blake looked up at her, tears in his eyes

'Nadine she is bleeding, she isn't waking up what do I do' He asked frantically.

'Just stay with her, I'll call Dr McCord, help is on the way Blake' She called leaving the office to contact Henry, when he didn't answer she had no choice but to contact security detail to grab him, and to do so immediately was the order given.

Henry arrived at the hospital a little after Elizabeth, he was greeted by a swarm of medical professionals, all talking to him at once, he wasn't able to focus on anything

'Where is my wife please' He stressed, looking from doctor, to doctor, to nurse.

'This way Sir, we need to prep you for the surgery room' One Doctor Spoke, he recognised this man it was the consultant that Elizabeth was under for her pregnancy.

'Surgery, what is happening?' He asked, being placed into a side room and given some scrubs

'You're wife needs an emergency caesarean section'

'Why what is wrong?' he asked trying to remain calm, but inside he wanted to scream

'We need to get the baby out now Dr McCord, and I have to ask you to sign this consent form for the treatment, Dr McCord I need to explain something...' The doctor began and Henry sensed from the change of tone that this was a serious talk. Henry handed back the signed consent form and took a seat on the hospital bed behind him

'They're prepping her for surgery now, we think she is losing the baby, we have to get the baby out now in order to preserve life, at this stage in pregnancy the chances of baby surviving are higher than they have ever been, but there is still the risk... Now in some cases there are incidents where, complications arise and we might only be able to preserve one life...' He trailed off hoping Henry understood him

Henry felt numb, 'Sorry?, are you asking if it comes down to it, then it will be a choice between my wife and my child of who's life you save?' He was harsh, how could anyone ask anyone to do that.

'We understand it's a difficult position' the doctor began

'No, it's not an option, you save them both' Henry instructed and left the room, heading for the emergency surgery room to be with his wife and unborn child...


	57. Chapter 56 – My Family

**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I have to admit this chapter had an alternative ending, I spent a long time deciding which path to pick... enjoy **

**Chapter 56 – My Family **

One very slow hour had passed, Henry stood next to his wife, stroking her hair the entire time, looking at her pale face, whispering sweet nothings. She couldn't hear him as she had been put to sleep for the duration of the c-section, but he didn't leave her side none the less.

52 minutes into the procedure and their baby was pulled from her stomach, Henry glanced over the screen to see his child but the baby was whisked away. Henry caught a glimpse of a foot, a tiny foot that was blue. Henry turned to Elizabeth with tears in his eyes, realising he had not heard the baby cry. A flurry of people came running in first heading to the baby and then rushing over to Elizabeth. The surgeon notified Henry that Elizabeth was bleeding out, Henry couldn't recall what was said to him entirely, he just remembered begging them to save his wife, and baby.

Elizabeth's uterus wouldn't close properly and therefore she ended up losing a lot of blood, she needed a blood transfusion which Henry y obviously agreed to. Four minutes had passed since his baby was born and he was still none the wiser of what was going on, until a nurse approached him...

'Dr McCord, would you come with me please' she asked politely, taking him away from his wife. Henry felt torn, he wanted to be there for Elizabeth, but he had to leave her for their child.

'Dr McCord, here is your little girl' She smiled, handing Henry a tiny bundle of joy.

'Oh My, She's ok?' He asked, holding his little girl for the first time, he had tears in his eyes looking down at the tiny little girl, his daughter was in his arms.

'She is, we will need to take her up to the special care unit, due to her being born at 32 weeks, but that is precaution, she is doing amazingly well, she's a strong girl' She smiled and watched as Henry gently rocked her

'She's like her mother' He smiled

'Dr McCord can you come back in please' The surgeon opened the door. Henry handed his baby girl back to the nurse who was taking her back up to the special care unit, and a wave of worry ran over Henry's body. Suddenly it was effort to move his legs, his throat went dry, his hands were clammy, he felt like he was about to find out something was seriously wrong, how could he walk into that room.

Nonetheless his legs carried his weight into the room, he swallowed hard and opened the door. At first he couldn't see anything; the room was still full of people. He noticed that the room had been cleaned, at one point when he left the room there was her blood on the floor but that was gone now.

'what's going on?' He found his voice

'Well, Her uterus wouldn't close back up, so she lost a lot of blood, we had to give her a blood transfusion and she will continue to have one for another 12 hours. Your little girl had the cord wrapped around her neck, she did come out blue and unresponsive but she is ok now and expected to make a full recovery. Elizabeth's stress and blood pressure caused to much tension and stress on the baby which is what lead to a premature birth, when we scanned that's when we seen the cord.'

'My wife?' He asked, nodding acknowledging all the information just thrown at him, he didn't really care what happened he was just glad that his daughter was ok.

'I'm here' came a small faint voice from behind him. Henry recognised that voice straight away, he ran to her side, held her so tight it hurt her, he sobbed into her shoulder.

'I thought I lost you' He cried. Elizabeth managed to lift and arm to hold him.

'I'm so sorry' She cried and he pulled back looking into her eyes

'You and your bloody stress levels' He chuckled and she managed to laugh through the pain

'Is she ok?' She asked about her daughter

'Perfect, she is so tiny, she was born at 4.52pm, weighing 5lbs 2oz. She is up in the special care unit and might need a few days until she grows a bit stronger but she is amazing Elizabeth' he explained to her as a smile spread across her face

'Can I see her?' she asked and Henry turned to the doctors

'Of course Mrs McCord, but first let's get you to the ward and settled, then we can bring her down for an hour' He smiled and took them into a private suite on the ward.

It wasn't long later before Henry entered the room to a rather excited but exhausted Elizabeth.

'Look who it is baby girl, it's your mummy' he smiled handing the little girl to his wife.

'Oh my god, Hey baby' She smiled through her tears, cradling her close.

'Henry thank you, I love you so much'

'I love you too, both of you'

'I've notified your staff and Conrad that you're both ok, I think Conrad is going to stop by later' Henry explained but she didn't care, she was content looking into her baby girls eyes

'So name?' He asked her, sitting on the side of her bed, rubbing her leg and holding the baby's hand

'I like your suggestion' she replied and Henry's heart swelled

'Stephanie Rose McCord?' He asked her and she nodded

'yeah, Stephanie like your mothers middle name, Rose is my grandmothers name' Elizabeth's heart filled with love

'hello Stephanie Rose McCord, you are so loved' Henry kissed his daughters head

'I am so proud of you' He stated kissing Elizabeth's head

'My beautiful family' She replied.

One week later and the McCord's were home, all three of them. Stephanie had just been put down for a nap whilst Elizabeth sat on the sofa resting, she had not long had the stitches removed from her c-section scar and she was feeling the aches and pains that came with having a section.

Henry was making her a coffee when the door went, Henry had arranged for her staff to come and see her and meet the baby, he knew she needed some normality after being stuck in the hospital for days.

'Hey guys come on in' He smiled holding the door open, all of them swarmed in armed with gifts

'Hello Madam Secretary' They all chimed as she slowly swung her feet around and sat up

'Elizabeth please' She asked

'How are you feeling?' Nadine asked

'I am ok, but let me tell you a c-section isn't an easy way out of birth, did you manage to smooth things over with Minister Chen?' She asked

'Elizabeth' Henry raised an eye brow, he was trying to keep his wife rested for the duration of her maternity leave

'Henry I literary screamed at the poor man, just this one bit of information and then nothing'

'He is fine M'am; he sends his congratulations' Nadine smiled

'How are you Blake?' She asked knowing it was him that found her

'I am ok, thank you, I am just glad you and this little one are ok' He replied peering over her mosses basket

'So this is the beautiful Stephanie' Daisy cooed

'Stevie for short' Henry smiled, sitting next to Elizabeth

'Listen guys, I am taking 6 weeks off, I am not sure if Conrad has filled you in or not, So I will be returning at the end of February' She explained and they all nodded

'They only event I will attend in the meantime is if Conrad gets re-elected, sorry if the president gets re-elected' she corrected herself

'We got gifts for you and the baby' Matt chimed holding out lot's of bags

'Oh wow, thank you everyone' they smiled looking through the various items of teddies, toys and clothes.

'We will leave you too get some rest whilst she is sleeping, take care both' Jay announced leaving the new family of three alone to enjoy some quality family time in their home.


	58. Chapter 57 – Never Babe

**Here you go!**

thanks for the reviews! From this chapter in the story starts to draw to a close!

enjoy

**Chapter 57 – Never Babe **

'Well good morning Stevie, how are you baby' Elizabeth cooed over her daughter whilst getting her changed.

'Shall we go and find daddy? Yes we shall' She continued and walked downstairs with her daughter, she looked over and found Henry sat at his desk typing away

'good morning daddy' She smiled pretending Stevie was saying hello

'Well hello there, my two beautiful girls' he scooped Stevie from Elizabeth and gestured for her to take a seat.

They had been adapting to life as parents for 4 weeks now, they were both filled with so much love and happiness. Elizabeth felt like the happiest person in the world, Henry had joined her in taking 6 weeks off work so they were both learning and progressing together. They had decided to get a nanny to help out if needed for when Elizabeth returns back to work, Henry would be working but would be working from home, unless it was an urgent matter. They had decided to start to introduce her to Stevie now, as it would allow them both time to bond.

'How is your book?' She asked, Henry had an offer when she was pregnant to write another book which he accepted, often he would let Elizabeth sleep and write whilst holding Stevie in his arms, he found being a father and a husband were life's greatest gifts.

'It's nearly finished, listen about this book publishing awards ceremony in a few days' He started

'No it's ok, I was thinking we should go, we need some time for us too, you're right the nanny will need to have Stevie alone for a few hours at some point, and I would feel more comfortable this way at least I know we can return if there is an issue, not like a crisis at work' She rambled

'Only if you're sure'

'Henry you are nominated for an award for your work, I wouldn't dream of missing it' she said leaning down to kiss him.

'Look at you, the Stevie whisperer, she always falls asleep in your arms' Elizabeth smiled at the sight of her peaceful daughter and her husband.

It was now a few days later and Elizabeth was getting ready to attend the awards Ceremony with Henry. It was their first public appearance since the birth of their daughter and she was well aware of this. Daisy, Nadine and Blake had visited earlier in the day to prep her for the press, dos and don'ts which she was thankful for but she reminded them she was the guest tonight.

She looked in the mirror at herself and sighed as she still had a little bit of a tummy. Henry walked into the room to see if she was ready and he noticed her glum looking face

'babe is everything ok?' He asked her, she looked at him, dressed in a black tuxedo, the event was black tie, and Henry looked rather handsome. Tears formed in her eyes

'Hey what is the matter?' He asked, placing his hands on her arms

'Oh Henry look, look at my tummy, it's all wobbly, you look so handsome and I look a mess' she cried a little

'Elizabeth no, you look stunningly beautiful, you're glowing and so what if your stomach isn't as flat as it was? You've just achieved the greatest thing ever, you've given life to a beautiful little girl, be proud of your stomach it is a reminder that you were strong enough to carry our daughter, this world needs to stop body shaming women, you Elizabeth McCord are amazing, and I adore you, and your wobbly bits' He smiled, held her close and kissed her deeply

'Henry thank you' She responded to the kissed by deepening it further.

'Come on, get dressed and let's go, Stevie has gone down for the night now, and the nanny is just making herself some food'

'Hmm, we need to start calling her Rosita that is her name' Elizabeth laughed and walked into the wardrobe to find her dress. She had opted for something a bit different, she didn't feel all that sexy and it took all the energy to even get dressed up but she needed to do this for henrys. She knew the eyes of the public would be on her and she wanted to make sure she looked good.

She opted for a floor length black dress, figure hugging, with hidden tummy support for her peace of mind and off the shoulder, accentuating her assets. She stepped out of the wardrobe and Henry's mouth fell to the floor

'Wow' he gasped

'oh shhh Henry' she giggled

'Mrs McCord, I think we need to stay home' he teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist

'No Henry, but, we can try tonight if you want, I miss us' She explained, they had not been able to be intimate due to the c-section, the Drs recommended 6 weeks but Elizabeth missed her man

'I would love to make love to you to tonight' He held out his hand for her to take

'What did I do to deserve you?' she asked

'Nothing, it is me who has to ask that question' He replied causing her to blush.

At the ceremony cameras were flashing and various reporters were trying to attract the attention of the McCord's. Elizabeth felt liberated, it was the first night they had been alone together since the arrival of Stevie. She was anxious about leaving her but she soon realised everyone was right, time away is just as important as bonding.

'Madam Secretary you look amazing, how is motherhood?' A reported asked and Elizabeth and Henry stopped to respond

'It is fantastic, we are enjoying every second, but tonight is about this man's successes' she smiled holding Henry's hand

'We received a picture of your daughter during your official release statement will we be seeing more of her?' they asked and this time Henry responded

'Good things come to those who wait' he quoted and placed an arm around Elizabeth's back guiding her inside. He leant into her and whispered

'You look sensational in that dress but I cannot wait to take it off'

'Hmm Henry' she giggled shyly. Despite her fears about her appearance she was putty in her mans arms.

'I love you so much Henry, please don't ever change'

'Never babe'


	59. Chapter 58 - Nationalism Vs Patriotism

**I know this chapter is shorter than normal I am sorry, but I struggled to know what to write and i had to include this speech as I personally thought this was fantastic **

**Chapter 58 – Nationalism Vs Patriotism**

'Henry I am about to give arguably the most important speech of my career and I am so nervous' She began to get herself worked up and anxious, she was pacing back and forth as Henry and her stood in the Oval Office.

Elizabeth had been back to work a few weeks now; her and Henry were managing parenthood and work like balance reasonable well. There were times when Elizabeth's felt she neglected her role as a mother due to world crisis that meant she couldn't come home at times but there were times that being a mother made her a better Secretary of State. Just a few days ago there was a terror attack in New York. There was a bombing in one of the main subways. Elizabeth was about to address the nation following this horrific incident.

'Babe listen to me' he held out his hand and took her outside the office into the garden

'You are the Secretary of State, yes this speech is important but no one other than you can deliver this speech. Conrad has faith in you, as do I' he kissed her on the head lightly.

'Henry this speech is more than important, it's my first speech since being back at office, I cannot mess this up and my hands are sweating' she rambled, running her hands through her hair

'It's very presidential' he teased but she shot him a look

'Henry cut it out, all these presidential quips need to stop, I've had it from the staff, from Mike B, from admiral Hill, heck even Jess has made some comments, I do not need it from you, Conrad has only just been re-elected and I like my role' She snapped back

'Ok sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It was poor timing for a joke' He responded, she was about to respond in protest but they called everyone into the Oval Office ready to start. Conrad took to the podium to deliver his speech, before welcoming a very nervous Secretary of State onto the stage. She took a deep breath and began to speak, Henry couldn't notice how comfortable she looked up there, how very presidential she appeared...

'Thank you, Mr. President, and thank you Prime Minister Khatri, Prime Minister Wadeyla. Your courage and determination have made humankind safer from the second-greatest threat it faces.

What is an even greater threat than nuclear weapons? That which makes the use of them possible: hate. Specifically, the blind hatred one group or nation can have for another. That is why I am convinced that nationalism is the existential threat of our time. Now I want to be clear. Nationalism is not the same as patriotism. It's a perversion of patriotism. Nationalism, the belief system held by those who have attacked us, promotes the idea that inclusion and diversity represent weakness, that the only way to succeed is to give blind allegiance to the supremacy of one race over all others. Nothing could be less American. Patriotism, on the other hand, is about building each other up and embracing our diversity as the source of our nation's strength. Look where isolationism has gotten us in the past. Two world wars. Seventy million dead. Never again can we go back to those dark times when fear and hatred, like a contagion, infected the world.

And it is why we must never lose sight of our common humanity, our common values and our common decency. Because governments can't legislate tolerance or eradicate hate. That's why each one of us has to find the beauty in our differences instead of the fear. Listen instead of reacting. Reach out instead of recoiling. It's up to us. All of us.' She finished as the people in the room began to applaud her.

Henry stood in awe of his wife. He knew she was destined for great things but seeing her up there today made his body tingle, she embodies patriotism and passions. He smiled to himself quietly as he knew all too well what was next on the cards for Elizabeth. Even if she didn't.

As she stepped off the podium and walked towards her staff and guests she was intoxicated by the 'Congratulations' and 'great speech madam secretary' comments that were thrown her way. She smiled humbly and continued to show grace and poise as she spoke to each individual. _Could I really become the president of the united states when the time is right?_


	60. Chapter 59 – Do not make me choose

**Chapter 59 – Do not make me choose**

**_2 years later_**

Stevie was now 2.5 years old, Elizabeth was still holding down her role as Secretary of state, solving one crisis after another, be it internationally or at home. Henry had now left the war collage but remained as an ethical advisor to POTUS, they had their own little routine and things were going perfectly for them.

Henry was sat at home watching Stevie play, his greatest achievement to life was his daughter. Elizabeth had been over in France for the last few days working on a new trade agreement. He had missed her dearly. Over the course of their now nearly 6 year relationship Henry's love and admiration for his wife grew stronger and stronger. He was excitedly awaiting her return, as he wanted to have a discussion with her; He was ready to discuss having another child.

Elizabeth had boarded her plane and they were now on route back to the USA. She was exhausted and missing her family. Her staff and her had experienced a busy two years, from issues regarding climate change, peace deals in the middle east, kidnappings of government officials, terror attacks, humanitarian crisis and trade agreements she felt like she hadn't really had time to absorb everything. She found herself thinking back to a speech she delivered from the white house, Nationalism vs. patriotism. Since then something had been bothering her in the back of her mind, and she couldn't establish what it was until now. She knew when she got home she needed to speak with Henry.

Elizabeth was glad when she pulled up outside her front door, it was now 9.30pm and she was exhausted, she stepped out of her motorcade and into her home, dying to see her husband, despite the horrendous jet lag she was sure to face and the pit of starvation bubbling in her stomach, she was determine to stay awake and speak to Henry, she also wanted to show him how much she missed him. Her love and admiration grew daily for him, she knew she could never stop loving him.

'Hello' she called out and was instantly hit with the smell of pizza

'Hmm food' she groaned and headed for the kitchen as Henry was walking towards the living room

'Hello stranger' He held out his arms for her to collapse into

'Hey, I missed you, how is Stevie?' she exhaled falling into his embrace

'I missed you too, she is fine, she's fast asleep' He replied and she pulled back to kiss him but noticed a concerned look on his face

'What's the matter?' She immediately asked and he laughed

'Nothing gets by you does it' He chucked

'Oh god I am Russell Jackson' she mocked

'Seriously baby what is wrong? Is it Stevie?' she was concerned

'No, no not Stevie, and nothing, I just wanted a chat with you, but I promise nothing is wrong' He smiled, grabbing the pizza and nodding to the sofa

'This sounds serious?' She asked sitting next to him and he placed a hand on her knee

'Not at all, I'm just going to come right out and say it, I was wondering what you thought about trying for another baby?' He asked, he assumed she would be on board but her face said something different

'Oh' She sighed, putting her slice of pizza down

'What?'

'Well, I wanted to speak to you too, Henry being away and seeing the good that we have achieved and being part of something that can effect real change has made me realise that I am not ready to let this go, not yet, not when there is so much more to be done and too achieve and I...Henry I want to run for president' She bit her lip nervously and he sighed

'I know'

'you do? I had no idea, but that is nothing new' She took his hand

'Henry, we have another 18 months before Conrad leaves office, but I do not think I can do it with another child, returning to work after Stevie was difficult enough and that was just the pressures of secretary of state, not the president' She reasoned but it was evident Henry was upset

'What about what I want?' He spat childishly

'Well I am sorry Henry but it's my body and I do not want another child, not now' She tried to remain calm but it was proving difficult

'Elizabeth I want a family with you' he fought back

'Henry we have one, I took this job because you encouraged me'

'Yes and I will support you in your run for president, but I think we can manage both'

'Henry you're not listening to me, I do not think I can do both' She was now getting irritated

'So you would chose the presidential spot over a chance of a child, Elizabeth you can run after the next candidate'

'Henry I can have a child after I've potentially taken office, or not whichever the case maybe, Henry do not make me choose' She was shocked, this was not the night she had planned

'I am not asking you to choose, that is the point Elizabeth it shouldn't even be a choice, I am going to bed' and he stormed off upstairs, leaving Elizabeth wondering what the hell had just happened and how or even if they were going to get through this.

It was a few days later and tensions were still running high in the McCord house hold, Elizabeth was about to leave for work but Henry stopped her

'I'm sorry' He called and she turned to face him

'What?'

'I am sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that position, you're right, we can have a child anytime I just didn't expect it and I am sorry'

'Do you know what Henry it is not good enough, I am fed up of you 'just doing things' and not knowing why, and thinking sorry can fix it' she spat

'Oh I see bring up my affair'

'Yes Henry, the ultimate betrayal I stood by you despite what you did and you cannot stand by me for this' she argued

'I am here Elizabeth, you're not listening to me, I want you to run for president'

'I'll speak to you later I am late' and she left.

Both of their days went by fairly uneventful. Henry contemplated going to the state department when Stevie was in nursery but thought better of it. Elizabeth thought she as a bit harsh on Henry this morning and went to call him but thought better of it. Neither of them knew what happened and how to fix it. Hearts were hurt, time is supposed to be a healer but with every minute passing it felt they were growing further apart not closer together.

Elizabeth felt like she was served an ultimatum, A child or a shot at the presidential spot, with or without Henry.

How was she going to choose?


	61. Chapter 60 – We made it

**here is another little update! Only 2 chapters left! ****Please review!**

To the guest reviewer: thank you for your feedback, I am not offended I welcome all feedback. I hope you have enjoy the story regardless. I am aware massive details are missing from this story but I didnt want to focus on the politics or even the way of the world if I am honest this was a chance to escape that and look at the love stroy between two people, I wanted to portay her as this young successful women who the world was watching constantly because it was so out of the norm and how she coped. Hopefully it hasnt been too painful for yourself or others to read!

**Chapter 60 – We made it **

18 months had passed, and what a difficult 18 months it had been, Elizabeth was fast asleep in her new king sized bed, in her new residence, the place she would now call home. The soft sheets wrapped around her tiny frame, her hair effortlessly flowing down the pillow. She was content in her slumber. She felt an arm snake around her waist, waking her slightly...

'Hmm good morning Madam President, happy first day as leader of the free world' Henry moaned softly into her ear

'Hmm, why good morning my...first gentleman' she laughed at herself a little 'that sounded better in my head' she explained turning to face him.

'So I was wonder if the leader of the free world had a spare 10 minutes this morning' he teased rolling on top of her

'10 minutes? Henry we both know it only takes 5' she mocked and he pretend to be hurt, he started to fool around and tickle her making her squirm and laugh underneath him

'Right McCord' she managed to roll on top of him and pin him down

'Let me show you what a leader looks like' she playfully teased and before he could respond she kissed him deeply As her hands began to descend over his body.

A few moments later and both Henry and Elizabeth were up and showered, getting ready to start their day in their new roles. Elizabeth was about to speak to Henry when there was a knock at the door

'Good morning Madam President, Dr McCord, I am sorry to intrude but you're needed in the situation room' Nadine her chief of staff advised her

'And so it begins' she smiled, pecked Henry on the cheek and left the room.

'Look after her Nadine, and my unborn child' Henry called out looking at his wife and her growing bump, Elizabeth was 4 months pregnant with their 2nd child. She was apprehensive about taking office with another baby on the way but she knew she had all the support she needed around her, and after all she could never deny Henry another child. As she walked towards the situation room she thought back to the night they came to the decision which lead to today; today being her first day in office

_'__Henry we need to talk, we have avoided this for nearly 2 weeks now' she huffed sitting at the dining room table and he joined her_

_'__Henry I feel like you're making me choose, and that is something I cannot do' _

_'__Elizabeth I am not, I was wrong, I think you should run for president, I will campaign with you and support you and continue to grow with you' _

_'__Henry I want another child just not now, and I feel so selfish and I am sorry I am putting my career above our family but Henry we need a world that is safe for our children, I feel it is my duty to provide that before brining another child into this world' she expressed passionately_

_'__And that is what I love about you, I am the man beside the women, you got this and a I've got you' He smiled, kissing her hand softly _

_'__Are you sure?' she searched his face for clues_

_'__More than anything' He responded and she knew he was telling the truth. _

_'__Ok, let's do it, let's run for president' _

Elizabeth was brought back to her thoughts as she stepped through the doors of the situation room, she looked at the room full of her staff she had since day one. They made it all the way to the white house. Russell decided to retire when Conrad left, he missed working with them two dearly, but they knew that the place was left in more than capable hands. She placed a hand on her bump, she fell pregnant unexpectedly, all her competitors claimed it helped boost her polling numbers but statistics showed she was set for the presidential spot before she even declared she was running. She smiled at everyone

'Right, what do we have here?' She asked and set to work as Elizabeth McCord President of the United States.


	62. Chapter 61 – The Oval Office

**Ok this is the start of the closing chapters! I'll propably upload them all through the day as they are only short, didnt want to drag it out and make it seem more over the top! I know this story has been far fetched but I've really grown to love writing it and cannot wait to share my new story with you all! (when I've written a little more)**

**Enjoy and please review **

**Chapter 61 – The Oval Office **

8 years later...

Elizabeth stood in the Oval Office, a mixture of sadness, relief and happiness washed over her. It was her last day in office. She was thankful she had got to serve the great American county for 8 years, and she did so with her family by her side. She was sad to be leaving the role she had grown to love, but ready to spend some time with her family.

Stevie was now 11; Alison was 7 and during her time as President Henry and Elizabeth tried for another child, along came their first baby boy Jason who was now 4 years old. The White House at times was a mad house at that, but she was thankful the American people never doubted her. Her greatest achievement as president was getting Russia to agree to a peace deal, one which sanctioned them to share information about all new weaponry, nuclear include; and obligated them to random inspections, and in return America would offer aid and support to their at the time declining economy. She glanced out her large bay window from her desk, she was proud of the work achieved.

'Are you ready babe?' Came the familiar sound of her husband's voice.

Henry and Elizabeth had been together for 14 years now, and there was nothing but love. She thought back over difficult times they had endured by realised it only made them stronger as a couple. She was besotted with him still, as he was with her; they were still very much in love. Neither of them ever gave up on one another, even when it was so easy to do so. Elizabeth took this attitude with her into her role as president, _'no matter how tough it gets; you do not give up, nothing is ever really over'. _

'Just give me a minute' she whispered, keeping her back to him, she had tears in her eyes, she was humbled by the American people's response to her time as president, she really didn't want to leave. Henry sensed something was wrong so walked towards her; he stood beside her as he had done for many years, and knew exactly what she was thinking.

'Hey, you have changed this world for the better Elizabeth, I am so proud of you, so is the Nation, most are crying today they do not want to say goodbye to you as much as you don't want to say goodbye to them, but they are comforted by the work you have achieved, the legacy that will live on through this office because of you. This will always be yours, in many _many_ years to come' Henry smiled placing an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

'Thank you Henry, when I was thanking the staff earlier I realised I owe you the biggest thank you for them all, you held our relationship together at times of true testimony, you loved me through every decision now matter how impossible it was, you raised our children so I could lead the world, thank you' she cried a little

'Thank you for loving me, and giving me children but thank you most importantly for giving our children, grand children, great-grandchild and every general too that comes after us the best future possible' he kissed her softly lingering a few moments to savour the taste.

'Come on, we have a family home in Virginia waiting for us, I hear their are horses for a certain someone too' he held out his hand which she accepted, and they left the Oval Office, walking down the halls ready to hand over to her successor.


	63. Chapter 62 - Big Boots to fill

**Chapter 62 – Big boots to fill **

'She is waiting in your office Madam Secretary' an assistant spoke to the young women who was his boss, and current Secretary of state

'Thank you, It's her office too' She smiled and entered.

'Hello, sorry to keep you waiting' She spoke as she addressed former secretary of state and president of the united states Elizabeth McCord.

Elizabeth McCord was now much older, in fact she was 70 years old. Not that she looked it, her hair was now a lighter blonde, and she had a few more wrinkles but she was looking just as good as she did many years ago. She was dressed in a fitted blue dress that fell just below the knee; you'd think she was in her 50's. People often asked what her secret to looking young was and she would reply 'being loved'. A few days ago she received a phone call from the state department asking her to come in, she had almost forgot what the place looked like, she hadn't stepped inside this building for years. However when she stepped back into the office she could remember all of the times she spent there, from her first day to her very last. She remembered the victories, the losses, the joyous times and hardships.

'That's alright I know how demanding this job is' She laughed and took a seat next to the much younger women.

'So I wanted to consult you on a few things, I have to give a speech to the nation following the attack in Las Vegas, now I've done my research and came across your very famous speech you gave when Secretary of state 'Nationalism Vs Patriotism' and I just wanted some advice, what do you say to people at a time when morale is low?' She asked

'Well, this is a conversation I had with my predecessors, and they told me a few key pieces of information, but I think untimely you have to remember our nation's founding motto e pluribus unum, out of many one. We need to pull together and become greater than our weaknesses. Don't deny the threat that is posed, but reassure that it can be overcome, as can anything' Elizabeth finished speaking

'Hmm, I wish that applied to all aspects of this job' Emily, the former secretary of state replied

'But it can, you take any situation, all be it a peace treaty, or a trade agreement, even within your personal life, your private life, social, environmental or political life, anything can be overcome. Just because something is not working now, and nobody can see eye to eye doesn't mean the situation cannot be worked on, improved upon and changed. There is always room for growth and change in our own lives and in this beautiful world, it doesn't matter the situation, it is never really over' Elizabeth spoke passionately.

'Thank you, and not just for today, but...well recently since taking this post 4 months ago I've found a new admiration for you. You were the first female secretary of state and president of the united states. You shaped this path of change and diversity within the higher office for women, people like me, I am honoured to be the second female secretary of state there has ever been, and it is all thanks to you ultimately, you and your legacy Madam secretary' Emily expressed her gratitude

'You are a remarkable young women Emily McCord' Elizabeth smiled

'Now enough talk of shop. How is my granddaughter and her gorgeous family?' She asked

'I am fine thank you, the family is well, Mum did mention about visiting you and grandpa this weekend down at the farm' Emily replied

'That will be lovely, How is Stevie?'

'She's really good, she is enjoying her free time to be a grandmother to Benjamin' Emily smiled at the thought of her mother and son's relationship

'It's the best' Elizabeth whispered. She too had enjoyed her retirement, she wasn't very old when she retired and it meant Henry and her could travel the world with their children and come to settle back in Virginia when her children started to have children. Emily was the first granddaughter and she remembered to this day how it felt holding her for the first time.

'How is Grandpa?' Emily asked

'Oh He is fine, writing away as ever, but he is wonderful' Elizabeth smiled thinking of her Husband, Her and Henry had been married for 45 years this year, she really did still love him dearly.

'Listen you need to get working on that speech, and I need to head back to the farm, it was lovely to see you Emily' Elizabeth smiled hugging her

'You too Grandma' She held Elizabeth close

'Remember what I said ok, this job is tough and pushes you to your ultimate limits and tests every aspect of moral fibre you have' Elizabeth warned the young women

'Don't worry I'll make sure the McCord family legacy lives on, although you did leave pretty bit boots to fill' She laughed and walked out of her office with Elizabeth.


	64. Chapter 63 - Never really Over

**So this is it! the final chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that has read this, will read this in the future and all of those who have reviewed this story good or bad! I am thankful for the input and I really enjoyed writing this! **

**Chapter 63 –Never really over **

'Grandpa where are we going?' A young voice echoed up at a now elderly man.

'I just want to show you something Rose' He spoke softly to his granddaughter. She was a young slim blonde haired girl, she was only 6 years old. The young girl looked up at her grandpa and placed her hand in his as they walked over a fields of Arlington national cemetery.

'Grandma why does Grandpa look sad?' Rose asked as they stood still. Before she had chance to reply, her husband gripped her hand reassuringly and knelt down to Rose's eye level.

'Do you remember that just last week there was a big event in town?' He asked the little girl

'Yeah, Daddy said it was very sad, and that one day I would understand why it was important and part of my history' she explained not fully understanding what was happening

'Well you see that day was a funeral, and a very big one because the world lost two very special people, there was a nasty accident and it meant that two very _very _important people to me died' He held back tears

'who grandpa?' the little girl asked feeling sad as she watched her Grandpa struggle to speak due to emotion

'That was my mummy and daddy, and your great-grandma and great-grandpa, now I don't suppose you really remember them as you were only 3 when you moved to the UK but they loved you dearly, and your daddy is right, one day you will learn all about these two wonderful people who have the same surname as you, McCord, and you are going to be so proud of them, as am I' Jason whispered as the tears fell, his grieving heart was aching, he was mourning the loss of his parents.

'Don't cry Grandpa' Rose wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

'See these two white cross's here, that is here to remember them' He smiled showing her where they lay.

On the plaque in front of them read the words

**_Elizabeth & Henry McCord_**

_**May your legacy live on**_

'What's that word?' she pointed

'That is legacy, and legacy means planting seeds in a garden that you'll never see grow, it's not leaving something behind for people, it's about leaving something behind _in_ people.' Jason spoke. He knew rose wouldn't understand what he was saying, but this was an important moment for him.

'Rose darling why don't you head back to the car just over there and me and Grandpa will join you in a few moments' the elderly women spoke, pointing to the blacked out car and security detail that surrounded them.

'Are you ok?' she asked her husband

'I cannot believe they're gone' he sighed

'But they're not, not really, Her legacy lives on in Emily who is now secretary of state and no doubt will make a great president one day, and well you Jason McCord are every inch your father, you are the National Security advisor to the president of the united states, you are their legacy' She rubbed her husband's back softly.

'You know my parents were shocked when I took this job, I think they always thought I would be the rouge family member' he chuckled

'well that is questionable' she mocked

'I guess you're right, everything they achieved all the good in the world is still thriving because of them, we still have a long way to go through, but I guess it goes to show my mother was right all along'

'What was that?' she asked, wondering what particular memory he was thinking of

'That no matter what life throws at you, you have to learn from it and you have to grow from it. We always have to think of the generations that come before us because no matter what decisions we make in our lives, it is never really over'.

And with that Jason turned around and headed towards the car with his wife's hand in his, thinking of his parents.

Elizabeth and Henry McCord, the power couple that strived and achieved greatness. He was true to his word, he was the man beside the women through it all, and she was true to her word, she worked tirelessly everyday to make our world safer for our children. She vowed when she was sworn into the presidential position to continue this great experiment. Together they did just that.


End file.
